


Fly me to the Moon

by YouwillRuetheday



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, First Person, Guzma shows up earlier cause I said so, Humor, Romance, Silly, Smut, With A Story, bad boy, bossy protag, its ya boy guzma, moon is an adult, slightly fluffy, trash boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouwillRuetheday/pseuds/YouwillRuetheday
Summary: Luna and her mother move to Alola from the Kanto region hoping to escape from their worries. Suddenly, Luna finds herself forced to embark on an epic Pokemon journey to take on the exclusive Alolan Island Challenge. The former Kanto Champion finds herself frequently in the company of Guzma, the ruthless boss of Team Skull. Despite her better judgment, she finds herself attracted to the bad boy. Will Luna regain her former glory, or might she end up worse off than when she started?





	1. Alola to you, my friend!

I laid on the deck of the cruise ship wrapped in a protective blanket. I thought my stomach was stabilizing until I heard that familiar voice call out to me, "Luna, come on dear, you are embarrassing me."

"Erp!" I croaked as I turned to look up at my mom. She had long, black, and wavy hair just like me. If it wasn't for my blue eyes and dark freckles, it'd almost be like looking at my future self. "Mom, ugh, you know... how seasick I get! Couldn't we have just... flown to Alola?"

"Nonsense!" My mom rolled her eyes. She looked a bit drunk. It didn't help that she held a cocktail in one of her hands. Given that the sun was right above them, I could only assume she must have started early. She took a sip and a deep breath. "Ahh! The ocean breeze! Let it sink in, Luna! You'll be heading to the place of our ancestors, and we are gonna have a great time!" Suddenly I could see her face turn sour, "Not that your father gives a rat's ass! I'm so glad I dumped his ass."

"Gee, mom, how wonderful of you to say that to me," I managed to say without throwing up all over the place in the most sarcastic tone I could muster. "You know, to your daughter that you had with the guy!"

"Luna, Luna, Luna," She relaxed, almost like she forgot all about my dad. Though I'm pretty sure she just didn't want to get into it again with me. "Just imagine all the cute boys you are gonna meet! I hope you marry a nice, Alolan boy! Don't make my same mistake and marry some kinda tourist!"

"Uh, aren't I basically a tourist?"

"No, honey, you are my blood, and Alola is my homeland."

Somehow, my mom was one of the only people in the world who could negatively appropriate her own culture. It all happened so suddenly too. One minute, mom and dad were as happy as clams, next minute, they are divorced and not on speaking terms. My father was always busy with work, which left me with few options. I could stay a washed-up homebody at my old house filled with unpleasant memories or I could start fresh somewhere new where, hopefully, no one would recognize me. The minute the boat started to drift away from the mainland of Kanto, however, I realized I made a _huge_ mistake.

My mother wandered off finally after a moment of silence. I think she thought I had fallen asleep. This left me to rot to death on the deck in peace. That peace was shortlived, however, as suddenly my phone vibrated. It was some sort of video message from some guy named Professor Kukui sent directly to my e-mail. I pressed play and immediately spotted some sort of middle-aged, shirtless guy. I couldn't tell exactly what the message was about because my brain quickly sent red flags off to her fingers. I exited the message and pocketed the phone again. All I managed to hear was, "Hey there! Good evening! So the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola!" Did my mom sign me up for some sort of weird spam e-mail from hot Alolan men? This was just great. 

Welcome to Alola, indeed...

* * *

 

"What do you mean, exactly?" I paced around my new room as soon as I had a chance. Like mom promised, all of our stuff was already in the new house. Meowth, of course, was in a Pokeball in my mom's purse, but I was scared for a second that she had lost him! We had to dig through a lot of random crap before we found his ball. I, like a more sensible person, let my Pokemon stay in the field storage system. Hard to explain, but it was at least a place where they could move more freely and hang out. Once I got to Alola, they were supposed to connect my Alolan computer to my Kanto storage, so that I could have access to all of my Pokemon. However, that didn't seem to be happening. "What do you mean you are experiencing technical difficulties? I just want to have my Pokemon with me, man."

"We are experiencing an unexpected server load, and we do not currently have a timeline on when this issue will be resolved." The representative on the other line told me. He sounded like he was dead inside, possibly murdered by lack of sunshine. "Please understand."

"Ugh, fine, whatever, can I at least be informed when this whole mess is going to get fixed?" I hated to argue with people other than my parents. 

"Yes, Miss Luna, we will send out more information as we receive it from the technical team. Thank you, have a nice day." Click. He hung up on me. 

I flung myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. My favorite team of dudes, Scizor, Flygon, and all of them... ALL OF MY POKEMON... were not within my reach anymore. I hate to admit it, but I started to cry a bit. Sure, I wanted a fresh start in Alola, but really, I just wanted to be able to hang out with my Pokemon in a non-competitive space.

As far as I ever heard, Alola didn't have a Pokemon League or Gyms, unlike all the other regions I visited. After spending the last 10 years of my life traveling around the regions, collecting Pokemon, and fumbling a bit at the world championship, I just wanted to be left alone. No more competitive battling, or worrying about breeding the right Pokemon, or even dealing with pesky teams or plots to destroy the world.

All I want is to hang out, maybe flirt or date some guys, and live a life of peace. Alola should be the perfect place to do that, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, posted before finishing the chapter! However, I guess it's not a horrible place to stop!


	2. The "First" Pokemon

I awoke suddenly to a soft paw on my face and a purr. Meowth sat on the edge of my bed and cast me a concerned glance. I must've fallen asleep. If he was waking me up, it must've meant mom wanted me up. I stood up and thought for a moment if I should change out of my house clothes. Most people like me have clothes we wear only at home that afford us the utmost comfort. Mine was made up of a comfy pair of sweatpants a size too big and a baggy shirt. I didn't look good in it, but it wasn't like anyone other than my parents or Pokemon ever saw me like this. I walked out my doorway and into the living room and met with a big surprise.

"Alola, cousin!" It was that shirtless guy from the message. He and my mother sat on the couch in the living room. I felt frozen to the spot as he spoke to me. "I didn't hear back from you, yeah? So I decided to say alola in person! I understand that you are tired from your trip to this beautiful region, but after speaking to your mom for a while here, she told me you were interested in starting an adventure." My gaze wandered over to the culprit - my mother. She had a simple smile on her face, but given the slight rosy tint to her cheeks, I smelled trouble in the form of a brewing interest in the shirtless guy. "We haven't properly met though, yeah? I'm Professor Kukui! What is your name, cousin?"

"Um, Luna," I hated that I couldn't even sound sure of my name at a time like this. I was caught off-guard though and was wearing embarrassing clothing. It seemed my mom suddenly noticed my attire and wrinkled her nose.

"Luna, why don't you go put on actual clothes! We have a guest!" She shooed at me with her hand. It took all of my focus not to revert to being a teenager. I was 21 years old for gosh sakes, not 11. I nodded in response and retreated to my room. Meowth followed me, and I closed the door. I could hear the two of them resuming whatever conversation they were having.

Meowth ran over to my bed and jumped on it. He licked his paw as I started to dig through some boxes trying to find an outfit that I hadn't already worn on the cruise. I didn't want to wear dirty clothing if I could help it. I found an orange camisole with cute, red flowers and a pair of white shorts... This was not in my usual style. Digging through more boxes, most of the outfits I had packed didn't make the trip over apparently. In fact, upon further inspection, the clothing fit the tastes of a specific older lady I knew. I glared at my bedroom door, hoping somehow my mom could sense it. If she did, I couldn't tell. 

With a defeated sigh, I put on the first clothes I found since they were the least offense to my eye. I took a glance at myself in the mirror and immediately felt embarrassed. I looked good. Even I had to accept that. I couldn't admit that to my mom though, or else she would continue to do weird things like throwing out all my outfits and replacing them. I saw a cute, straw hat I had flung out of a different box and retrieved it. I put it on my head, checked myself one last time, and decided I looked good enough. 

Reentering the living room, Professor Kukui stood and clapped. "Wow, cousin, you clean up well!" My eye twitched slightly, but he didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, to receive your Pokemon, you will need to come to Iki Town and hang out for the ritual, yeah? When we send young people off on their Island Challenge, we do a short ritual to hand off their first Pokemon."

"Y-Young people?" I questioned. How young did he think I was? "Oh, this wouldn't be my first-"

"Ha ha ha!" My mom interrupted me with an awkward laugh. "Oh Luna, don't be so shy. Taking the Island Challenge is an important step for all Alolans! Why you are hardly considered an adult until you've done it. I've done it, you know."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say you aren't considered an adult if you don't do it or even if you give up at some point," Professor Kukui smiled at my mom. She smiled back, but in a way where I could tell she was mad. She did **not** like to be corrected. "But it is a huge part of the culture here. I think you'd enjoy doing the Island Trial, Luna. In any case, it is how you can get your first Pokemon, so at least you can walk around without fear that you might get a **Smack Down**."

I was about to inform this Kukui guy that I have had Pokemon before, and that I was merely waiting for my storage to connect to retrieve my team, but my mom gave me a look that stopped me dead in my tracks. Instead, I said, "Uhm, that is very thoughtful of you, Professor. I'll take you up on that offer."

"Why don't you go ahead, Luna? I'd like to talk to the professor a bit more," my mom shooed at me again. "When you walk out of the door, turn right and go up the hill. Just keep walking, and avoid the tall grass, okay hun?"

"Yes, mother," I agreed. I made sure to use the word 'mother' to express my distaste for what she seemed to be doing. She was just trying to hook up with that Kukui guy. 

"Well, I will see you in town, Luna," The professor nodded at me. "When you get there, you are gonna wanna talk to Kahuna Hala, yeah? Tell him Kukui sent ya." Kukui waved a good-bye. Well, if this guy was going to become my new dad, at least he seemed friendly enough.

"Thanks, professor, I'll see you there."

* * *

 

I followed my mom's instructions and climbed up the hill. As I rose, I saw a lot of different kinds of people hanging out and playing with Pokemon, many of which I had never seen before. That got my heart pumping a bit. Even if I wanted to leave competitive stuff behind, I did like collecting Pokemon and learning more about them. As I traveled, carefully avoiding the grass, I spotted some tall guy talking in hushed tones to a random guy a bit away from the stairs that led to, what I assumed, was Iki Town. He stuck out like a sore thumb because he had tall, fluffy, white hair and wore nothing but black and white. He must've sensed my gaze because he stopped doing whatever he was doing and looked over at me. My brain had trouble processing this bad news, so I took in his attire. He seemed a bit thuggish to say the least. The guy narrowed his eyes at me and then he smirked. He backed away from the other guy, who looked utterly relieved. I eyed the guy, but he quickly ran up the stairs and away from us. Hopefully, he was getting help.

"Heh, hey there little girl," The thuggish guy approached me with a swagger in his step. He came up close, so close I could feel his breath on my face. This guy must've been tall as hell because he towered over me despite slouching like some goon. 

"Oh... hi?" I took a cautious step backward, worried. Guys like this were no good. Invading another person's personal space? Borderline unforgivable. "Um, I'm not a little girl." I have no idea why I corrected him and regretted it as the words came out of my mouth. Being called a kid was one of my biggest pet peeves. Yes, I was petite. Yes, I could pass for a middle schooler when I went without make-up, which was all the time, but I wasn't going to take this abuse sitting down! However, the guy scrunched up his face and closed his eyes. He looked like he was plotting all the ways he could dispose of my body.

"Heh..." He finally laughed. Laughed right in my face. I should have run away then, but I felt glued to the spot. My reaction in this situations was usually to fight, but since I had no Pokemon... 'freeze' it was. To my shock and horror, he kept laughing. He threw his head back and let a laugh echo. "Ha ha ha! Wow, you have some guts,  _little girl_. Talking back to me? The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... that's me, girly. Haven't you heard?"

"No?" My response was immediate and honest. I knew for a fact I was done for. I was supposed to act like I knew who this dude was, and I blew it. My face must've turned 50 shades of red. "Er, I-I-I'm new here! So, sorry, I guess?" My apology didn't help. If anything, the flames of his anger seemed to get fanned by my words. His eye started to twitch, and he balled his hands into fists.

"I'm the big bad boss of the numbskulls!" He started to rant at me. I could feel his saliva touch my face, and it took all of my conscious efforts not to wipe my face. "I'm world renown! Battled in the world championships-"

"Oh, is that so? Wow, that is quite impressive!" I interrupted him. The world championships? If what he said was true, then there was a chance he might recognize me! I couldn't have that. Especially not with some guy who was clearly beyond just being a competitive personality. This seemed like the sort of guy who broke people's legs if he thought they were better in battle then him. "Oh, I know! Why don't you give me your autograph, huh? To c-commemorate the occasion? I've never met someone who made it to world's before."

"H-Huh? Uh, sure?" The guy looked completely taken aback. He even had a small blush on his face. I smiled at him, though I am sure I looked nervous as hell. He seemed pleased with himself as he pulled out a permanent marker. He must spend time graffitiing bathroom stalls or something. "Heh, after this autograph, you won't forget me! You'll know not to go staring at people, huh, little girl?" 

After a moment, he started to look irritated. "You need something to sign! Haha, duh..." I lightly hit myself on the head. I dug through my pockets, but all I could find was a spare Pokeball I had brought with me for the Alolan Pokemon I was about to receive. I was about to pocket it again, but the dude yanked the ball out of my hand and started to sign the ball. I suppressed my horrified glare as he put his signature on one of my last Moon Balls that I had obtained from the time I was in the Johto region. The guy who could turn apricots into Pokeballs didn't ship his product. It was strictly an in-person shop. I tried not to cry as he returned the ball to me. His name lay scribbled on the bottom with a crude drawing of a skull drawing. Guzma. Guzma? What kind of name was that. "T-Thanks, Guzma..." My voice was breathy as I spoke. I looked up at his face. He seemed a bit more red, but still had a smug look on his face.

"Heh, no worries,  _little girl_ ," Guzma winked at me. "But, since you are a fan and all now, what is your name, huh?"

"Luna," I sighed as I pocketed the Moon Ball. So much for that...

"Luna, huh?" Guzma took a step back from me. "Now that you are an official member of my fan club, how's about ya tell me if you see a girl in all-white, huh, Luna? Can ya do that for me?"

"Sure, Guzma," I nodded. Whoever this girl was, I would tell her to run far, far away. "I-I will catch you around..."

With that, the big bad Guzma walked back the way I had come. 

* * *

 

I arrived at Iki Town, after letting myself stand in defeat for a few minutes, and walked around for a bit. It occurred to me then that I hadn't asked what this Kahuna Hala looked like. Was Kahuna their first name? I felt a bit anxious about randomly asking people questions about someone I didn't know, so I walked deeper into the town. The architecture for the town was fascinating. The buildings looked like they were all made with an old aesthetic, which I assumed to be Alolan before colonization by Kanto and Johto. I came to a strange stage and wondered if hanging out there would bring this Kahuna Hala to me instead. That would be lucky for a day like this.

Instead of waiting, I noticed a blond girl opposite of me. She wore all white, with a white hat, and had a white duffle bag. The girl walked into what looked like a secluded trail. Curious, I followed her. She looked so different from all the people in Iki Town, and given that, she was the person Guzma seemed to be looking for. Who would have thought I'd find her? Maybe, if I was lucky, she was also Kahuna Hala. As soon as I walked into the area she had entered, I noticed signs that informed me this was the Mahalo Trail. In the second it took me to read the sign, she was already walking up a long flight of steps! I tried to keep up with her, but she was already on the plateau. As I marched up the steps, I felt winded. I started to pant as I neared the top. That was when I finally heard her voice.

"Nebby! No!" She cried out. Her voice light and soothing despite the obvious distress she was in. I rushed to her side, still breathing heavily from the exertion. I needed to work out more. She noticed me and pleaded. "Please! Nebby's in trouble!" She pointed out. I followed her finger to a bridge. On that bridge, were swarming Spearow, a nasty Pokemon to have to deal with. They were attacking some strange Pokemon I hadn't ever seen. It looked like a cosmic puffball. 

Against all reason, I sprung into action. Already tired, I somehow found the strength to run to the weird Pokemon that was being pecked out by the birds. As I neared, I could hear Nebby crying in pain. It instantly broke my heart, so I threw my body over it. I should have brought Meowth with me! How stupid can I be? I mentally cursed my shortsightedness as my back got clawed at by the Spearow. That's when I heard Nebby stop crying. It rolled around to look up at me with fierce eyes. That's when it exploded! I didn't get hurt, but I could hear the Spearow fly away from the point of origin - us. 

Of course, the bridge gave out from under us. As it did, all I could think to do was grab onto Nebby. So this was how my Alola adventure would begin and end. Hugging a cute, puffball while I died. At least I went out with a bang! Of course, I would probably never see my Pokemon again. That thought hurt.

"Koko!!!" I looked up and saw a weird thing zoom right toward me. The sound it made as it flew reminded me of a thundercrack during a storm. It grabbed Nebby and me and swiftly put me on the ground by the girl in white. It moved away from me just as fast and looked at me. At that moment, I felt unnerved. It felt like it looked into my soul, and it felt like minutes past when in reality it was probably only a few seconds. It cried, "Koko," and flew away.

"Wow!" The girl in white looked from the Pokemon to me, "That was probably the Guardian Deity of the island." She lowered her glance to Nebby, who still resided in my arms. "Nebby... get back in the bag." She opened the duffle bag. Nebby seemed to oblige reluctantly. "Thank you! I don't know what would have happened without your assistance... I'm Lillie."

"Oh, uh, it's no problem," I looked at the ground. It seemed no matter where I went; trouble would probably find me. "I'm Luna. And, to be honest, I think that Guardian thingy would've come to save Nebby even if I didn't step in. What is a Nebby anyway? Is that an Alolan Pokemon?"

"Um... sort of," Lillie nodded. "I can't talk about him, so, please act like you didn't see him. Okay?"

"Sure," I nodded. "So you aren't Kahuna Hala then?"

"Certainly not!" She gave me a surprised look. I could tell she was nervous as beads of sweat formed on her brow. "I'm not even a Pokemon Trainer. I'm just trying to help Nebby out."

"Neee..." Nebby cried from within the bag. 

"Oh hush you," Lillie sighed. Her eyes seemed to catch something on the ground, and she picked it up. A sparkling stone of sorts shone in her hands, "I think that Pokemon dropped it for you." She handed it over to me, and I pocketed it. "So, you are looking for the Kahuna of Melemele then? I can help you do that." She nodded at me, then lead me back down to Iki Town.  

* * *

Once we came back into town, I spotted Professor Kukui standing next to an older, rotund man wearing yellow and blue clothing. Lillie and I approached them, and Professor Kukui waved us over once he noticed us. She whispered to me, "That's Hala in yellow. The guy waving at me is Professor Kukui."

"Oh, I met Kukui today actually," I whispered back. I wasn't sure why we were whispering, but it seemed to make Lillie more relaxed. We spoke a bit on the way back down. She told me she wasn't a Pokemon Trainer and had a small fear of Pokemon even. She didn't seem to want to talk about it, but Nebby was one of the few Pokemon she could get very close to. I was curious what would make someone afraid of Pokemon as a whole. Being afraid of Garchomps, Sharpedos, or other guys with sharp teeth made sense, but when I questioned if that included Pokemon like the ever popular Eevee and Pikachu, she simply blushed deep. I didn't want to press her much further. "My mom is into him, I think, and... well, I guess I am going to do an Island Trial for a while."

"I-Is that so?" Lillie suddenly looked nervous again. "Th-That's interesting. Well, I hope you don't mind if I stick around for your ritual. I'm curious to see it."

As we got closer to Hala and Kukui, suddenly a young boy ran up waving his arms like crazy. "Hey, Gramps!"

"Hau!" Hala's gruff voice boomed. His voice seemed naturally deep and low. Lillie and I stopped walking once we were with the group. "How are you, Hau?"

"I'm doing great!" Hau smiled at his grandpa. This kid reminded me so much of myself already. He was embarking on his first journey, and he radiated positive energy. "Hey, Lillie! Who's the new girl? Are you both starting your trials today too?"

"Not-Not me!" Lillie quickly answered for Hala. Hala laughed. "Um, this is Luna. She helped me with my little problem..." She sighed. As if on cue, Nebby appeared outside of the bag. "Nebby! How many times do I have to tell you?"

We all shared a good laugh about that. I was a bit nervous at first, but no one outside of our small circle seemed to pay Nebby any mind. Professor Kukui put two hands behind his head. "Ah, let's get started on this ritual, yeah?"

"I'm so excited!" Hau jumped up and down, pumping his fists. "Oh, uh, I guess we should let you choose first, Luna. Ladies first and all."

"Actually..." Professor Kukui coughed. "We've run into a snag of sorts, yeah? Usually, people give me a month's notice... and-"

"What Kukui means to say, kids, is," Hala stroked his beard as he spoke. The intonation of his voice made him sound like a wise, jolly grandpa. "He didn't get the eggs hatched, let alone, laid in time to get you guy's your Pokemon."

"Yeah, what he said," Professor Kukui nodded. Hau made a small whining sound, like a balloon losing air. Kukui held up a hand to hush the kid. "But! There is a ritual we can perform that will call forth a wild Pokemon! The Guardian Deity will usher forth a suitable partner, and that is the Pokemon you will use for your Island Trial, yeah?"

"Of course," Hala laughed, "That's if the Guardian Deity sends a Pokemon. You can't force their hand. We can only hope he will see fit to send you a partner."

"Peachy," I gave a lazy smile. It didn't matter to me either way. That Guardian Pokemon rescued me from dying, so I was already appreciative of everything it had done. If it was too busy or important to send me a Pokemon, then so be it. Hau looked a bit dejected behind his smile. He seemed to be putting on a brave face, and for that, I hoped the Guardian would at least send something Hau's way. "Hau, you should go first. I'm older than you, so I am okay waiting."

"Haha, funny, Luna," Hau folded his arms behind his head. "You can't be more than a few years older than me!"

"I'm 21..." I said in a flat voice. I hated to tell people my age.

"Sure you are," Hau grinned and winked at me. "Well, okay, I guess I can go first!"

Kukui and Hala organized some plates of food around the raised square in town. Hau joined in and painted some sort of symbols in a circle near the center. Lillie and I hung back and watched like a couple of wallflowers. I suddenly remembered Guzma as I pulled out my Moon Ball, wondering if I should use it after all on my first Alolan Pokemon. There had to be some way to remove the stain Guzma left on it. I turned to speak to Lillie but was interrupted by the sounds of drums and chanting. I couldn't understand the words, but I couldn't help but pay attention. Hau stood north of the circle and held his hands out.

I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. Everyone in the town seemed to gather around. I hadn't even noticed them until the chanting started. Was everyone going to be watching me too? My heart began to beat frantically at the thought of their eyes looking at me.

Hau seemed to say something, but I couldn't quite hear it. From out of the crowd, a small, black and red kitten marched up and hoped up to Hau. I had never seen one before, and I instantly wanted one too. Such a cute Pokemon! I wondered what it could evolve into. Hau picked up the cat and hugged it. My heart melted. This is what starting Pokemon journeys was about. Not being the best, or winning, or scouring the world for the one guy who figured out how to teach a Chansey the move Wish. I had to admit, I felt a tinge of excitement about ditching my mom and recapturing my love for the adventure.

Hala waved me over, and my stomach started to tie itself in knots. While I was excited to go out and find more Pokemon, potentially meeting my first Alolan Pokemon here in Iki Town, I was also terrified of crowds. After the last time, I had a crowd... I must've stopped moving for a second because I felt someone lightly lay a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Lillie. She gave me a kind smile. I took a deep breath and walked out to Hala.

The chanting and music from the musicians continued, and Hala leaned in to speak into my ear. "My girl, you'll go up and just hold out your arms like you saw Hau doing. Think about the change you'd like to make in your life. Think about your future. Once you feel a spark, speak the words, 'Tapu Koko, I beseech you,' and you might receive a Pokemon. If you don't, no worries! We've done this a few times in recent history, so we've learned to turn the event into a fun neighborhood party should you not acquire a Pokemon. Hahaha!"

I walked up the stage stiffly and stood where I had seen Hau stand a moment ago. I held my hands out. The music was so loud, I felt like I was in a different place as I closed my eyes to think about what Hala told me. What change did I want to bring? Really... I just wanted to figure out what I want to do with my life. I'm 21 years old and a washed up six-time League Champion. Taking on the leagues from the regions around the world was a blast, but I became competitive about it as I grew older. I'd catch Pokemon, but I only ever hung out with a select few. While I had my crew, I trained them hard. I even thought about replacing my Flygon with Garchomp during the last World Championship, and thinking of that just made me feel like a complete turd. I missed the feeling of seeing a new Pokemon and wanting to get to know it. Petting, playing, and hanging out with Pokemon... but I did like to win. Winning tournaments felt so incredible, and that feeling became addictive. I just wish I could find a way to take Pokemon that weren't the best battlers and make them shine. Maybe through team combinations? Rare synergies? 

That's when I felt the spark and heard a thunder crash. I opened my eyes and shouted, "Tapu Koko, I beseech you!" 

My voice boomed over the crowd, and I felt the heat rush to my face. I hadn't noticed that the music stopped playing. Everyone around me looked up, so I followed their gaze to see the Guardian Deity, Tapu Koko, hovering overhead. It was looking at me. Everyone was silent, so quiet that you could hear a Diglett pop out of the ground. Tapu Koko shrieked, its voice demanding respect and reverence. I lifted my opened arms toward it, hoping that is what it wanted. That was when I heard chirping. A lot, a lot of chirping. A swarm of yellow, little bugs appeared from the north and swirled around the air beneath Tapu Koko. I could see a few pink bugs within the tornado as well. Tapu Koko cried again, and the bugs rushed toward me. For a moment, I was worried I was about to be eaten alive by cute bugs, but instead, they whirled around me. My heart thumped as I spotted one in particular, one of the pink ones. It looked back at me and flew toward me. As it did, all the other bugs flew around Tapu Koko. It cried again and soared off into the distance, followed by a trail of the things.

The little, pink bug landed on my hand and chirped. It had the cutest beady eyes I'd ever seen and a tiny beak. I couldn't tell what kind of Pokemon it was other than Bug-type, but I fell in love instantly. I held it to my cheek, and it gave me a quick peck. With that, the crowd went wild. 

Oh, right, there was a crowd. They roared, they cheered, and it seemed Hala started to break out the dance party anyway. Hau, Lillie, and Kukui ran up to me. 

"Wow! The Guardian Deity rolled out the red carpet for you, Luna!" Hau threw his fist in the air. "It was all like 'Koookooo!' and the Cutieflies were all like 'Checheche!'"

"Cutiefly? So that's what this little thing is?" I looked lovingly at the Cutiefly. It nodded at me. "Wow, I'm so glad I brought my prized Moon Ball, here you go!" I pulled out my Moon Ball and pressed it to the Cutiefly. It was caught instantly, which was a relief. I had let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. There was a chance it was just doing whatever Tapu Koko asked of it, but a quick capture like that usually meant it was meant to be. Then... I remembered... "GUZMA!" I shouted as I turned the ball over to look at the bottom. There it was. His ugly scrawl. My face faulted, while Kukui tilted his head at me.

"Guzma? What about him? Did you see him here?" Professor Kukui sounded dead serious. "Did he hurt you?"

"N-No... he... autographed my Moon Ball," I said flatly. I looked over to Lillie, remembering my duty to her. "But it seemed like he was looking for you, Lillie. So, I guess you need to watch out for yourself."

"Mr. G-Guzma is looking for me?" Lillie looked at the ground, frightened. "Oh dear..."

"Don't worry, Lillie," Professor Kukui put a protective hand on Lillie's shoulder. "No harm will come to you. I know you want to go on a journey of your own, yeah? Maybe it would be best if you tried to travel the more dangerous paths with Hau and Luna."

"S-Sure, that... that makes sense." Lillie nodded, but then she shook her head. "Hey, hey, let's not worry about me, okay? Let's celebrate! It's not every day a Guardian Deity makes **two** appearances!"

"What is that about two appearances from Tapu Koko?" Hala joined us. Lillie and I let him in on what happened at on the Mahalo Trail. "Is that so! Wow, you earned Tapu Koko's favor, Luna. You say it dropped a shiny stone? May I see it?" I pulled it out from my pocket and handed it over. "Hmm, wow, with this... Would you mind if I borrowed it for the night? I'll hand it back over to you tomorrow morning. But for now, let's party!"


	3. So much history, so little time...

So many people gathered at the center of Iki Town, and they danced, laughed, and made merry. I stood on the outskirts, thankfully forgotten at this point in the night. Sure, I had many people walk up and ask for my name, but I was careful to only give my first name. Couldn't risk turning into a celebrity.

At some point, I noticed my mom dancing in the crowd with a reluctant Kukui. He seemed embarrassed which embarrassed me by proxy. Why did my mom have to act like a lecherous loon? I sighed at the thought, but smiled to myself. It would work out for the best. I'd spend some time doing the Island Trial, and take my time at it too.

Kukui stressed that there are four islands and four kahunas. I'd have to challenge all island captains before battling the kahuna themselves. It sort of sounded like the gym challenge, but with the elite four stationed at each island, but I wanted to stay open minded about it. 

After a moment of being alone, bobbing my head to the awesome music, I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked to my left then right with a shiver, and that's when a heavy hand touched my shoulder. I jumped, twisting around and starring at my would-be attacker. It was that guy, Guzma. He laughed and laughed at my scared display. 

"What a great reaction," he mused to himself out loud, "little Luna afraid of the big, bad Guzma."

Despite myself, my face turned red. Little Luna? I kind of liked that, which made me feel slightly disgusted with myself. "Just Luna is fine."

"Alright, Just Luna," Guzma crossed his arm. Now he was pulling out the dad jokes? "I saw the ritual. Ya must be a big fan of mine to let me sign your Moon Ball that also has your first Mon in it... I'm flattered." He grinned. "I was about your age when Tapu Koko came for me too." Guzma closed his eyes. His voice came down to a whisper, and he seemed a bit nostalgic. "The guy before Kukui was awful at his job. He's the one that caused us to bring back the original tradition of beseeching Tapu Koko for a Pokémon..." 

"Why are you telling me all this?" I wondered for a minute how old he was. He was taking to me like he was an old man passing on sage like wisdom. "You sound like a grandpa."

Guzma's eyes shot open, and he glared down at me. "Pay attention, girly! Ya boy doesn't espouse his wisdom for just anyone. I figured you are such a huge fan, I ought'ta let you know how the real world works!" He got close to me again, and I couldn't help but look away. That's when I felt his hand grab my chin, and he forced me to meet his gaze. "The Island Challenge ain't shit! Just because that stupid Pokémon choose you means nothing. If you're weak, then you'll stay weak if you think just playing their little games will build ya up. When the world breaks you down, Luna-" he let go of my face and grinned. "Come looking for ya boy, Guzma. Here." He fished a small piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was crumbled up. After I took it, perplexed by this entire scenario, he turned away from me. "When ya need me, I'll come. Til then, I'll seeya round, Little Luna." He walked away.

* * *

I laid on my bed in my dancing skeleton pajamas staring at my phone. My dad promised he would call me 'soon' in a text I managed to get while out at sea. It was just like him to forget. If I was being honest, I would have preferred to live with my dad, but he convinced me this would be a great getaway to clear my mind and work out my feelings about the last World Championship I went to. 

Two years ago, I was on top of my game. While I wasn't in the top ten or even top fifty, trainer rankings, to be invited to play at the world level was a huge deal. The truth is I was a known face in the Kanto region, and after my huge failure at World's, I became the world's biggest homebody. I spent time breeding Pokémon at our huge house in Kanto. I did have a brief stint working for my dad. Training some of his Pokémon, helping him train some of his guys, and helping around the gym. That didn't last long, however, after I overhead some guys making fun of me. The very guys I had trained. My dad fired them all, and tried to assuage me, but I just didn't want to ever leave my house again. Coming to Alola was a huge change, and I hoped that I could find the peace my dad talked about while I was here.

But no. That isn't how things seemed to be going. Some gangster type of guy gave me his number. Everyone thinks I'm 11 years old. Oh, and a Guardian Deity Pokémon not only sent me a Pokémon, but he also made a huge scene! I was lucky no tourists other than myself as there. 

At some point, I feel asleep while clutching my Moon Ball tight.

* * *

 

I awoke the next morning to Meowth pawing my cheek gently. I yawned and performed my morning ritual. When I looked into the bathroom mirror, I nearly screamed. The on my cheek was a skull symbol. Identical to the one Guzma had drawn on my... 

Sure enough, when I rushed to check the Moon Ball, the skull had a faded look to it. Tried as I might, I couldn't completely wash away the skull. I merely made it look like a faded temporary tattoo. I pouted as I walked out of the bathroom completely dressed. As I came into the living room, Professor Kukui barged into my house! I must've given him the crazy eye, because he held up his hands as a gesture of peace.

"Relax, cousin! Just me," he smiled. "I just wanted to stop by before your mom-"

"Well if it isn't Kukui!" My mom suddenly appeared. She must've been waiting to make an entrance? She came from the balcony, so she probably spied him approaching the house. "Alola to you." She winked and I gagged.

Somehow, Kukui managed to talk his way out of the front door with me on tow. He said something about being very busy and needing to send me of properly. I just nodded along. 

The professor lead me south of the house toward a shack on the beach. He told me it was his lab. I raised a brow, but, once I went inside I had to admit, I was stunned. It looked hi-tech and fancy! Surprisingly, Lillie was inside. She smiled at me.

"Luna, I hope you got plenty of rest." She walked over to the professor and I. "Professor Kukui let's me stay in the loft over there." Lillie pointed to a ladder that went up to a space of some sort that I couldn't see from where I stood.

"Wow, that's cool. You get to live in a Pokémon lab," I said. I genuinely meant it too. Pokémon professors were the coolest people around. I had managed to meet a number of famous professors. I thanked the stars that my mom has never met the guy who resided in Kalos. He was both a stud and seemed kind of flirty. "Say, professor, what do you study anyway?"

"Glad you asked!" Kukui out his hands on his hips. "I study moves. I love to see what sort of moves Pokémon and their trainers pick in the thick of battle. But I didn't bring you here to read you my thesis on why move choice matters and the logic successful trainers use to pick their moves..." Kukui moved over to a workbench of sorts and showed me a red, starfish looking device. "I wanted you to have this!"

I immediately flipped out. "Is. That. A..."

"Pokedex!" Kukui finished for me. I must've had a huge grin on my face, because he looked incredibly happy with my reaction. I never got one of those, and now I'd have one! Just like some of my idols! Having a Pokedex was so helpful in a competitive sense. Knowing exactly what each Pokémon was about. "Yup! It's a rare prototype to boot. Of course it's not totally charged yet. Hey Lillie," he looked over at her. She stood at attention at the sound of her name, "could you wait outside for Luna? I need to give her a peptalk. Once she walks out, take her to the trainer school.'

"O-Oh, of course, I'll do that for you," Lillie nodded and walked out. 

Kukui's smile softened a bit once she was gone. "Luna, sorry for treating you like a kid. I didn't realize-"

My heart stopped beating as the nightmare began. He knew who I was. He was going to tell me to give back Cutiefly. He was going to tell me to act my age and get a job since I was such a washed up loser. He was-

"Luna, I won't tell anyone who you are." I blinked as I came back to the living world. A confused sound escaped my lips. "I didn't think you were a six-time champion, but since you didn't tell anyone anything, I'll assume you didn't want anyone to know. From what I managed to read on you, you were quite the battler... Well, if you came to Alola to reassess your situation, then I will do everything I can to help you." I relaxed my shoulders and felt a couple of hot tears fall onto my cheeks. Kukui came over and placed the Pokedex into my hands. "I do have one favor to ask of you, cousin."

"S-Shoot." I managed to say. I had no idea why I started to tear up, but since Kukui wasn't saying anything I did my best to pretend it didn't happen. 

"Lillie is pretty scared of Pokémon, but she wants to travel Alola to help Nebby out. I don't 100% understand what happened, but my wife found her and the little guy. It seems to want to visit the Tapus, so she plans to take Nebby to each of the sacred spots on the islands. If you could," Kukui rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "help Lillie whenever you could. Let her hang around your Pokémon, at a safe distance for her anyway, and if you can make sure she stays out of trouble..." I couldn't help but notice how much he sounded like a father just then. I suddenly understood my mom's attraction. "That would make me incredibly happy. Here, let's share contact info. If anything happens, don't hesitate to let me know." I nodded. "Why don't you let that Cutiefly out of the ball?"

I obliged his request, and out came the Cutiefly. Kukui whistled. "A, what do you kids call them? A shiny Pokémon? That's some mad luck! Will you name her?"

I looked at Cutiefly and she looked back at me. I had quite a few shiny Pokémon in my boxes, but I was always excited to see all the different colours a Pokémon could have. "How does Aria sound to you?" She chirped happily and sat on my shoulder, nuzzling me for a moment.

"Great!" Kukui gave me a thumbs up. "I can tell this will be a positive experience for you both. Well, Luna, please escort Lillie to the trainer school. I think if she learns more about Pokémon, logically, maybe she won't be as scared? Worth a try..."

I accepted my mission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any formatting problems. I wrote this by phone! By the way, comments are welcome. '3'


	4. Your biggest fan... pun intended.

As Lillie and I walked, she lead ahead just enough so I didn't have to ask which direction to go. Every now and then, near Kukui's lab, a Pokémon would jump out and scare the living daylights out of her. I couldn't help but giggle at her horrified expression at seeing a Slowpoke. Aria the Cutiefly started off with the Grass-type move, Absorb, so we made quick work of the Water-type Pokemon. She pouted a bit after the Slowpoke fainted.

"I'm so used to just using repels, but I thought it would be okay not to use them..." Lillie shook her head at me. "I figured you'd want to catch some new Pokémon, but you don't seem to be doing that... ahhh!" She put her hands to her cheeks in surprise. "Of course! I forgot to give you the gift." She fiddled around with her duffel bag. I could hear Nebby within cooing as she stopped for a moment and stared at it. Her fear of Pokémon even extended to Nebby? After another few seconds, she pulled out a handful of Pokeballs. "Here!"

I accepted her gift without hesitation. So far, the only place I've had random encounters was on this beachfront, and I hadn't seen anything new yet. Actually, I just saw three Slowpoke in a row. Don't get me wrong, Slowpoke is an excellent Pokémon, and it's evolution to Slowbro was godly. Slowking? Not so much, but that's besides the point. The point was: I wanted to see and capture new Pokémon! "Thanks a ton, Lillie! I wasn't even sure where to go to buy Pokeballs. Some places have Pokeballs in a mart, but I think the new trend is to have the mart inside the Pokémon Center now. Isn't it? I haven't seen a Pokémon Center around here just yet..."

"Well, you'd be right. There is a PokeMart in the Pokémon Center, and I'll show you where it is. It's actually on the way." Lillie nodded as we continued forward.

Lillie's kindness inspired me to walk ahead of her. Pokémon were scary to her, and I didn't want her to feel scared. I did have a promise to keep after all...

Once we arrived at the Pokémon Center, Lillie showed me in. I was surprised to see a café in the opposite corner of the mart. "So this is the Pokémon Center. I don't really visit too often except to buy repels..." I could sense a lecture coming on. Every new region I ever visited was filled with explanations of how things worked. I already knew how things would go, so I had to interrupt.

"I've actually used Pokémon Centers before." I admitted guiltily. "This isn't my first time doing a Pokémon walkabout."

"Ah, I figured." She nodded. She seemed relieved actually. How did she figure I knew though? Did Kukui spill the beans? But she answered that question without my asking. "Even if Hau didn't believe you when you said you were older than us, I do. You have an air of maturity to you."

"I do?" I didn't even believe that about me. 

"You seem to know what you want and you seem to know who you are. At least you seem to understand yourself better than I understand myself," Lillie walked with me to the counter. I handed off my Cutiefly to the nurse. 

"Wow, I'm glad I look so put together in your eyes," I couldn't help but laugh. Thankfully, Lillie smiled. "I mean, in some ways I am more comfortable with myself then I used to be, that's true. I promise the way you feel now gets easier." I gave her a soft smile. I was starting to sound like dad. I hoped she didn't think I was lecturing her, but she seemed to accept what I said.

We left the Pokémon Center and continued on our way to the trainer school. We arrived and found a challenge had been constructed for Hau and I. Mostly, it was me battling a bunch of kids to my chagrin. I was competitive by nature, so my pride kept me from throwing the matches. Thankfully my attitude has gotten better since my debut on the global competitive scene, or else I'm sure Lillie would have come to hate me. 

It was no challenge at all... I felt kind of good about that. I had avoided battling for so long, I did worry about losing my edge. If I had lost to a kid I think I would've become really depressed.

Kukui showed up with Hala after Lillie and I climbed downstairs and out the front door of the school building. They strolled up like a couple of old pals, laughing and smiling. When they spotted Lillie and I, their smiles grew wide with pride. We meet each other half way, walking toward one another.

"Alola, Luna," Hala was in especially good spirits it sounded like. When he spoke, every word carried a smile. "Here, I finished working with the shiny stone." He handed me a gray bracelet with the shiny stone inserted into it. "It is, in fact, a key stone gifted to you by Tapu Koko. As you progress on your Island Challenge, you will be taught ancient dances and moves that unlock your Pokémon's potential." 

I pulled my wrist through the loop and found the bracelet surprisingly comfortable. It was chained and seemed like silver links, through I doubted that it was. I bet my dad would know. "Wow, thank you!" 

"I've got a gift for you too," Kukui stepped forward. "Erm, since you already had this Pokémon, I pulled some strings and got it transferred here for this special task. I hope you don't mind." I gave him a confused look, but he pressed on. "Hand me your Pokedex, if you don't mind." I handed it over without hesitation, confused. So he took one of my Pokémon from the field program? Wasn't the connection still down? He read my expression and turned to face away from me while he worked on the Pokedex. "Don't worry cousin, I just have connections. As you progress on the trial, you'll even meet the man himself. He runs the storage system in Alola. It seems that Kanto's servers are having issues, but my friend was able to pull out your Pokémon... don't tell anybody though! Ah, here we go!" Kukui turned back around and handed the Dex back to me. It seemed to be running at full as it seemed to have lit up eyes now... then those eyes blinked. "Luna, meet your Rotomdex! The first Pokedex to be powered by a Pokemon!"

"Rotom... dex...?" I asked as I looked down at it. The thing smirked at me!

"Heh, long time no see, pal," It snickered at me. Oh my god, did it just talk to me? "Imagine my surprise, being OUT of the field program! I thought I was finally being called to action by my beloved trainer... but no, it's some random, shirtless guy!"

"Sorry?" I wasn't expecting this thing to go off on me. Neither did anyone else, it seemed, as everyone fell silent.

"I was so excited... You took me out once before, and took me to a science-y looking place. You had me get into a fan... THEN YOU STUFFED ME BACK IN THE BOX!" It shrieked. I was about to apologize again, but it floated up to meet me eye to eye. "Lucky for you, pal, that I am oh so forgiving. I'll forgive you... but you have to promise to NEVER put me in the box again!" I nodded. "Good. I'll let bygones be bygones." Its tone of voice told me that this was a complete lie, but I was willing to play along for now. 

"Uh..." Lillie broke through the silence as Rotomdex landed back into my hands and fell silent. "Anyway, Luna, um, I think I am going to hang back and learn more about Pokémon. Hau should be here sometime, so I want to see how he does against the school challenge too. Good luck!"

* * *

After waving my goodbyes to everyone, I continued east. I was blown away by the beautiful beachfront by the large city. This was Hau'oli City, or at least that's what Rotomdex said. He said it sarcastically, so I really wasn't sure until I stopped to read the sign. I walked around for a bit, just taking in the sights and sounds. I saw so many new Pokémon that I was starstruck. I saw a few Alolan variants that I had heard a bit about - a dark Meowth, a dark Rattata... Wait, were all the Alolan variants just darker? I also spotted Pokémon I had seen with other people in Iki Town, and I found myself really enthused by the brown, puppy Pokémon. 

"You want that puppy, pal?" Rotomdex asked innocently while I scrolled through the data entries on him. I hadn't used a Pokedex before, but I had heard you could find out where Pokémon you'd seen could be caught locally. It was showing the area near Kukui's shack, but I was too lazy to walk back there. "Are you actually going to add it to your team, huh? I heard from that shirtless guy that the Cutiefly on your shoulder was gifted to you by something that was basically a god."

Aria the Cutiefly nuzzled me in response and stuck out a tiny, straw-like tongue at the Rotomdex. 

"Ugh, there really isn't any hope for us in the boxes is there?" 

I sighed. Guilt trips would follow me for this entire journey. "I'm sorry, Rotom. I tried to connect my box to my Alolan computer, but I kept getting some BS about connectivity problems. I really wanted to bring you guys out here and hang out."

"What a nice thought," It rolled its eyes, before becoming inactive again. 

 

I tried not to let Rotom drag my mood down as I continued to explore the city. I thanked the stars that I found a clothing store that had decent stuff. Even if I didn't have access to all my Pokémon, I still had access to all my money. I bought a bunch of clothing and new shoes, which I had sent to my home. How convenient! After my shopping spree, Aria and I continued our tour of the city. That's when we ran into a handsome young man with pink hair. He walked right up to us, which confused me for a moment until he started to speak.

"Alola, Luna," He gave me a traditional Alolan greeting. I copied him and returned the greeting. "I'm Captain Ilima, and you'll be going on one of my trials." He gave me a big smile, but I could sense a competitive edge to him. It was the way he held himself. Ilima may be a captain, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do whatever it took to win. 

"So, the trial, where do we do it? Should we just battle here... or?" I sized him up. I wasn't sure what type of Pokémon he used or if I needed to train Aria a bit more.

He laughed and shook his head, "Oh no, we don't do battle. You will undergo a specific challenge on Route 2 north of here." He seemed to study me as well as he spoke. Ilima added to his comments, "We could battle anyway, if you'd like..." His eyes were twinkling. "Yes, in fact, my trial is quite hard, especially on young kids like yourself. Let's have a one on one, since it appears you only have that Cutiefly with you. I'll see if you are worthy."

Aria chirped and looked at me with fierce eyes as it buzzed around. She was so confident that I nodded at Ilima, "Ok, you're on."

My heart pumped in my chest as Ilima pulled out a Great Ball and took several steps back away from me. He flung the ball with a twist of his wrist, and out popped a Smeargle. I narrowed my eyes. A Smeargle? Did he really consider that a newbie friendly Pokémon? I already knew about the special ability it had to power up even weak moves. Ilima kept his smile on his face. I could see it: he thought he was going to win. 

I felt the fire pump in my blood as our Pokémon launched into action. "Aria, use that new move you learned." I smiled. Aria buzzed as she nodded at me. She used  **Struggle Bug** , a fairly good move for her still being on the weaker end of things. I could tell by the way Smeargle took the hit that it was a 2KO. 

"It seems our Pokémon are on the same level, that's good," Ilima kept his happy face. The smile irritated me, and I wasn't sure why. He seemed so relaxed, but he snapped his fingers. As he did, the Smeargle drew... an  **Ember**?! "This Smeargle is prepared for the typical sort of Pokémon trial goers have. Lucky for me your Cutiefly is still weak to fire, just like Owlet."

This guy meant business. My Aria didn't take that hit too well. If he hit with another ember, she'd be a goner. I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't going to be a failure. Not again. "Stun Spore," I commanded. Aria fluttered in spot for a moment, but used the move. It seemed to connect, what's more, the Smeargle didn't move or use a move. "Struggle Bug." I commanded. Aria obeyed. Smeargle didn't move again. I looked up to see Ilima. He looked troubled. Good. "Finish it." Cutiefly brought me the K.O.

"Hmm, you are strong," Ilima returned his Smeargle to it's ball. "But your battle style... it is so rigid. Look at your poor Cutiefly." I looked at Aria. She hovered below my eye line, and she seemed to be avoiding eye contact. It was then I felt how tense my body was. My shoulders were upright, my face was probably mean looking... poor Aria! "You are strong and smart, and that's great." Ilima walked up to Aria and pet her lightly. This seemed to cheer her up. "I don't think you are a fresh newbie at this. If you were, I think you would have lost quite handily. But... I think you need to work on being a partner to your Pokémon and not just issuing commands that must be obeyed."

Wow... I actually learned something. "You are right..." I put my hand out for Aria, and she reluctantly landed on my hand. "I'm sorry, Aria. I got blinded there. I'll do my best not to be like that again." She looked up at me and seemed instantly cheerful again.

"I will be on Route 2. When you are ready, come to Verdant Cavern. I'll explain the trial more in depth there. Alola!" Ilima waved an Alolan goodbye and walked away

 

After my battle with Ilima, I hung out with Hau for a moment at the Malasada Shop. He ate about thirty of the suckers, whereas Aria and I could barely finish our one. We exchanged notes about the trainer school and Ilima.

"You met Captain Ilima?" Hau crunched down another Malasada. The kitten Pokémon he gotten copied Hau's movements, gulping down heaps of food despite its petite size. "He's so intimidating! I'm sorry you had to do it alone."

"No worries," I pulled out my Rotomdex and scanned the kitten... a Litten? Creative name. "Did he beat you?"

"Yeah!" Hau pumped his fist. "He had a Yungoos, and it wiped me and Litten out, huh, Litten?" Litten stopped eating long enough to look completely pissed off. It held its nose high up. "Well, Litten wasn't too excited, but it was cool to see Captain Ilima in action upfront. I think I learned a lot. Did he beat you too?"

"Uh," I grinned. "He did." I lied. It was an innocent lie, right?

* * *

After lunch, I traveled up to Route 2. Again, it seemed like people left and right were trying to explain how the world worked to me. I patiently waited and nodded along. It was on Route 2 that I spotted a Yungoos! I grinned deviously as I simply hurled one of the Pokeballs Lillie gifted me at it. After a few shakes, it was caught. Little known fact: most weaker Pokémon couldn't resist the Pokeball. With that, I added the Yungoos to my team. I was horrible with naming, so I pulled out my phone and browsed a baby name website.

"How about we name him... Billy?" I asked Aria.

"Billy? Really, pal?" Rotomdex piped up. "You really gonna name him some mundane name like that? Don't ruin his life like you ruined mine."

"What do you mean, Rotom?"

"You. Named. Me. Bob." Rotomdex deadpanned. "I refuse to be called Bob!"

Instead, we three settled on the name, 'Bitey.' Somehow, Rotomdex was happier with that. I was beginning to feel like I didn't understand Pokémon at all.

As Aria and I traveled along, battling trainers and random Pokémon in the area, catching Nox the Alolan Meowth in the meantime, I came across a familiar guy... 

Guzma stood staring at a house. Was it him? He looked like a statue, holding perfectly still. I walked up behind him, and heard him humming to himself in thought. He seemed to be hesitating about something. So I poked him square in the back. He jumped at my touch, and it was my turn to laugh.

My laughter was short lived as he spoke to me in a hushed tone, "Tch! If it isn't the little girl, my biggest fan. I was going to go looking for you today, and here you've come to me. Did you turn into a stalker, kid?"

"I'm not a stalker, I just heard the Verdant Cavern is up here," I looked at the ground. Why did I willingly start this interaction again? "Sorry for bothering you. Is that your house?"

"This house? Naw, naw," Guzma shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips. He started to slouch again, and I wondered how bad his back would be ten years from now. Guzma spotted Aria on my shoulder, and he made a face I didn't expect to see: an OMG face. "Oh! That's the Cutiefly you got. Can I see her?" He reached out a hand. 

I nodded, "Be my guest, as long as Aria is okay with it." Aria buzzed happily and landed on Guzma's hand. "How did you know she was a girl?"

"Just some details, small ones, that give it away..." Guzma pat Aria with his index finger, running his digit on the pink fluff of her back. Aria cooed in Guzma's hand as he chuckled. "Damn, these things are so cute. Cutiefly was a fitting name for the species."

"You aren't wrong there!" I grinned up at him. Somehow, talking to him didn't seem as hard as it did the day before. I don't know why, but he reminded me somewhat of my dad. My dad was pretty stern looking, and did kind of demand respect, but he was a total pushover in reality. It also helped that he wasn't actively trying to intimidate me. "I'm really glad she came to me."

"Anyway, girly, I wanted to break something to ya." I could see a faint blush appear as he spoke. Aria flew back to me and landed on my shoulder. 

"Um, okay?" I tilted my head and I felt Aria tilt her head toward me, as I felt a small nuzzle on my cheek. This seemed to make his hue a deeper red. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. I noticed that he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for days. It made me worry about his health. 

"Listen, this is gonna sound harsh, and I hate to break a young girl's heart, but..." Guzma closed his eyes, this was great because I was sure I made the incredulous face on the planet Earth. "But I don't date underage chicks. I thought I should let you down easy."

"What?" I blinked. All I could think to say was, "I'm not underage."

"Huh?" Guzma's eyes shot open and he took a step back. "Whacha mean? You... You look pretty young. I don't know if I believe ya."

"Ugh... okay, check this out," I have no idea why I was doing what I was about to do, but he left me no choice. If I could get even one or two more people to treat me like I wasn't a kid, I would be so happy... I pulled out my Kanto ID, carefully ensuring that my finger was over my last name. I showed it to him. This was my most current photo, matching the me of today rather than back during my heyday. It also, more importantly, had my birth date. "See? I'm 21, dude."

"21...?" Guzma suddenly looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I'm 25... that's only a four year difference! Way less creepy!"

"Creepy?"

"Say, little Luna," Guzma grinned. Whatever sort of embarrassment he felt disappeared as his face returned to its natural color. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight, huh? My treat for treating ya like a little kid. God! I can only imagine how fucking annoying that must be."

He swore! he used a big boy swear too. "You have no idea," I smiled. "Um, sure, why not?"  My words surprised me. How could I agree? Wasn't this guy some kind of criminal? But upon further inspection, despite his horrid posture, he was kind of cute. Oh god. If dad found out, he'd kill me. Hell, if mom found out, she'd kill me harder.

"Let's meet up by the PMC in Hau'oli City, girly," Guzma winked at me as he started to walk away. "Come at 6 PM, and don't be late, or you'll have to pay for me! Hahaha!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shamelessly injects Guzma into places he doesn't appear.*
> 
> There will be FLUFFIES OF GUZMA EVERYWHERE... soon..................


	5. Verdant Cavern is full of numbskulls

After my encounter with Guzma, Hau and I spotted each other outside of a Pokemon Center. He waved me over, and I jogged up to him.

"Howzit, Luna?" Hau asked, rubbing his nose with a finger. "I caught a few Pokemon. Let's have a battle to see where we stand!" I reluctantly nodded as he summoned a cute Pikachu. Pikachu seemed to be in every region I'd ever visited. I decided to try out my Alolan Meowth, Nox, which is beyond sassy. The way it held itself and meowed made me squee a little. I couldn't wait to show Meowth back home. Maybe Nox would end up as his girlfriend? I giggled. 

Rather than give you the play by play, let me just say that Hau clearly had skills raising Pokemon, however, it didn't seem to take the fight seriously at all. After the battle concluded, he gave me a lazy smile and remarked on my ability. "Wow, you are really strong!" I just nodded and thanked him. "So, how have things been going?"

"Oh, pretty good," I returned Nox to her ball. I wiped out all three of his Pokemon with one of my own. If he had actually tried, I bet he could've fainted at least my Meowth. "Just getting ready to take on Ilima's trial."

"Me too," Hau turned toward the Pokemon Center, "Just need to hit up the PMC. Oh, by the way," Hau turned back to look at me. "Watch out for Team Skull. Apparently, they've been spotted in the area. Good luck!"

* * *

Finally, I found the Verdant Caverns with almost no help from Rotomdex. He was being awfully unhelpful. He initially led me to a beach where a bunch of surfers were hanging out, but there was no cave in sight. Sighing, I had to force Rotomdex's Town Map mode on in order to find where I was supposed to head. On my way there, I managed to train my Pokemon a bit more, and some old guy gave me a bunch of berries. I was pretty thankful for that! I gave Aria the Cutiefly an Oran Berry to hold just in case. 

I found Captain Ilima standing outside. I walked up to him, and he started to speak to me, sensing my presence, "Luna, here you are. I would say you're late, but we didn't agree to a time or anything."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized anyway. "Anyway, so, this is the first trial I've ever done. I'm excited to give it a try."

"This trial is simple, but there are a few rules," Captain Ilima held up a finger and raised a finger for each rule, "First, you cannot capture any Pokemon within until I have deemed your trial as complete. Second, you must defeat at least three of the Pokemon dwelling within to progress to the final room. Third, you must retrieve one of the special crystals from the final room. Once you have completed these tasks, I will reward you. Are you ready? There won't be any turning back, so if you need to stock up on potions..."

"I'm ready," I said hurriedly. I didn't really want to wait any longer than I had to. He chuckled, but it seemed like he was looking down on me again.

"Alright, well, proceed," Captain Ilima stepped back from the opening of the cavern and let me pass. As I walked past him, he abruptly grabbed my arm for a moment and pulled me in close. "Remember our battle from earlier, Luna, and internalize the change you need." He let me go as I turned my head to glare at him. He only smirked. I walked into the cavern with a huff.

The cavern had such a simple premise, but I could see part of the shenanigans already. The Pokemon were running around, a bunch of Yungoos. As I took this as an opportunity to train my Aria further, since I was trying to get Nox and Bitey to catch up to her, I was interrupted suddenly by a couple of goons in cosplay. Or at least it looked like cosplay. I had taken down 2 of the 3 Yungoos I needed to faint, but two guys showed up loudly. One of them was beatboxing while the other seemed to be dancing to the sound. They wore dark clothing, beanies that looked vaguely like skulls, and... I spotted the necklaces they wore, which was silver with a skull at the end. I noticed the skull was shaped a bit to look like an 'S.' Team Skull... oh. Oh! Those necklaces! Guzma wore one as well, but in gold. He had mentioned he was the boss of the numbskulls. 

In the time it took me to piece together that mystery, the two grunts marched up to me waving their arms and making gang signs I didn't recognize or understand. "Well, well, look B! It's the boss' new favorite toy!"

"Oh yea, Tup. Look at this chick," the one named 'B,' or 'Bee,' or whatever started to circle around me... rapping? "When I see her, it's like lookin' at a side piece. Boss has good taste, but I aint gonna lie, a normie chick like this aint gonna fly!"

"Wait a second," I put my hands on my hips. "How did you guys get in here?"

"She's mad, B, she mad!" Tup laughed as he pulled a Nest Ball from his pocket and flung it to the ground. Out came one of those mustachioed Rattatas. "How mad you think she'll be, B, when I stomp her underneath my feet, B!"

B hyped up Tup's lyrical process, or lack thereof, but I rolled my eyes. Were these guys jealous or something? It sounded like they were fighting me because Guzma gave me the time of day. Had he told his gang about me that fast? Aria flew in front of me, ready to battle. I smirked.

If there is one thing I learned during my time in Alola... it's that this island has a lot of Dark-type Pokemon. "You know best, Aria." I smiled. She cooed as she launched a  **Fairy Wind**. It was strong enough that it almost blew away the grunt too. Aria only had a single move that would have been suboptimal. I was glad to see she understood type advantage already. 

The Rattata fainted in one hit. I blinked. This was Guzma's squad? These jokers? Even Hau put up a better fight than this. 

"Tup, don't let this get you down or make you frown, man," B stepped up as Tup recalled the Rattata. "I'mma avenge you!"

Another  **Fairy Wind** on another Dark-type, this grunt had a Houndour. Interesting...

"What gives!" B looked at Tup, "She's too freaking strong! Maybe that is why the boss is so into her and sent us in here."

"Huh?" I scratched my head as I pet Aria in my palm. "What do you mean... Why did Guzma send you here?"

"Games up, B," Tup shrugged. "There is a strong ass Pokemon here, man. Boss didn't want you to get hurt, but when I saw you taking out those Yungoos like nothing, we just had to test your strength."

"It's like Tup said," B shook his head as he shrugged. "Boss was a little worried about cha. Er-!" He and the other grunt straightened up all of a sudden. "W-We wasn't gonna stop your trial or nothing! It's not cheating if it's teamwork!"

I realized I was making an angry face, and took a deep breath. "Heh, it's alright, guys. Well, Aria got some... training out of it."

The Skull grunts stayed out of my way for a moment while I tried to chase down the last Pokemon I needed to take down. I started to get a little impatient as it kept running away from me. It wasn't a Yungoos. It was bigger, and way more grumpy looking. I heard whistling from the grunts as I ran all over the damn cavern chasing this thing down. They each blocked one of the holes it was running in and out of. I mentally thanked them, even though I wasn't sure if it was cheating or not. I noticed there was a guy guarding the room all the way to the back, but he didn't step in or say anything when Team Skull randomly showed up, so who freaking knows what the rules are when it comes to outside help?

"It's a Gumshoos," Rotomdex yawned. "Evolved form of Yungoos... obviouzzzly." I had Aria fight the thing, but it was surprisingly sturdy. It took a few more hits than I expected.

With the Gumshoos defeated, I heard the guy guarding the back room call me over. The pair of grunts walked up to me before I could get too close to the guy.

"No shame if you leave now, girl," B crossed his arms. Or was he Tup? They looked like they could've been twins, honestly, though since the lower half of their face was covered with a bandana, it could go either way. "There is a strong Pokemon that lurks in the Verdant Caverns. It almost stopped us when we did our trial!"

I raised a brow, surprised that they could even defeat the Pokemon in this very cave. "Um, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be fine."

 

It was definitely NOT fine! I walked into the final room, which had no ceiling but was still secluded from the rest of Melemele Island. I understood why it was called the Verdant Cavern as I was taken in by the serene beauty of the scene. It was so green and covered in flowers of all colors. It honestly took my breath away. Before me was a statue that had something glimmering on it. I walked up and picked up a crystal. The last part of the trial, right? Yeah, the grunts warned me about another strong Pokemon, but I was never told I had to fight it.

That's when I heard an ungodly scream from behind me. I turned to see a Gumshoos... but not a normal one like the one I had defeated earlier. No. This was a GIANT Gumshoos. My eyes nearly bulged all the way out of my head as Aria flew between me and the Gumshoos. Suddenly, a white aura surrounded it, and I felt the atmosphere become hostile. Aria attacked with a  **Struggle Bug** , but it was like it did  _nothing_. Much to my horror, it let out a loud call that echoed throughout the room. Suddenly, a Yungoos showed up beside it and joined the fight!

I struggled along with Aria to take down this huge monstrosity. I tried to prioritize taking down the Yungoos it called. We even had the big guy paralyzed, but it seemed that it didn't faze him at all. "Faint that bastard, Aria!" I commanded, pointing to a Yungoos. I used potions to keep her up. I felt a fire in me that I couldn't put out. It spread from the pit of my belly up to my arms. I could feel the fire coming out of my mouth. "It's not working! Attack the big Pokemon. Just keep attacking it!" I saw Aria use an  **Absorb** and threw my arms up. "No! No! You aren't the same type as that move, it'll do no damage-" Aria looked back at me with sad eyes. In slow motion, I could see the giant Gumshoos reach for her and grab her. It flung her to the ground. She tried to flutter back up, but she looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Ah hell..." I recalled her and summoned Nox the Meowth. "Fake Out," I ordered. Nox nodded and did as I instructed. I felt a heavy feeling in my chest as guilt spread over the fire I had felt before. I panicked. So used to having all my fully trained and evolved Pokemon... I was impatient and spoiled. I narrowed my eyes. I had to cut that shit out! 

I pushed Nox, but I did my best not to add too much pressure. This wasn't high stakes. Nothing was really on the line here. If I lost, then I lost. I took a deep breath, hating myself for stressing Aria out so much over nothing. After several rounds, and a lot of berries since I ran out of potions, we defeated the Gumshoos. I fell to the ground, exhausted. I had apparently been holding my breath for the past 10 minutes or so. That pink haired captain came into view above me, but I didn't bother to stand up or even act embarrassed. I was just too tired.

"Congratulations, Luna, you have won my trial... but, er... you seem quite out of it." Captain Ilima raised a brow. "I spent a lot of time raising and training that Gumshoos, so you had your work cut out for you. I also saw that you nearly failed until you changed course with your strategy."

"Hah..." I pulled myself up into a seated position. "So you saw that..."

"Luna," Captain Ilima walked away from me toward the altar. "You are so full of promise and potential. You agonize over many details... I have to admit, we are quite alike." He turned to me and showed me a genuine smile. I couldn't detect any sort meanspiritedness behind his words. "Of course, that is kind of funny since you are older than me."

"Huh?"

"I'm only 17," Captain Ilima winked. 

"No way!" I shouted. I groaned loudly as I stood up. "You act like you are at least 20 or something!"

"I think the Island Challenge will be good for you, Luna," He crossed his arms. "You may be a six-time, nearly undefeated champion..." I pouted as he said that. Who else knows about my past? Did Kukui tell him? "But at the end of the day, you still have your flaws. I hope you will use this challenge as a way to improve your understanding of Pokemon. Perhaps one day you will be reinvited to World's to represent Alola, hmm?" 

"Maybe..." I stared at the ground. I really, really never wanted to go to World's again. Not even if they handed out shiny Pokemon for free.

"So Luna, I must teach you how to use that crystal you acquired," He wagged his finger at me. "It is a powerful item that your Pokemon can hold that will unleash their inner potential. It boosts Normal-type moves." I must've looked like a confused duck because he started to laugh at me as I made a face. "Here, I'll just show you the ancient technique, and you can see for yourself in battle. How's that?" I nodded. Captain Ilima took a deep breath and showed me what looked like a dance routine from the 80's. 

"No way, that can't be real."

"Real or not, it's up to you to decide how you use the power... It is called a Z-Crystal, and I showed you how to unlock the Normal-type Z-Move. Figure it out, champion!"

* * *

 

After the captain left my side, I rushed to the Pokemon Center. I took Aria out of her ball as soon as it was possible. She whizzed around my head joyfully. I felt guilty to feel so relieved. How could I be so mean to this sweet Pokemon? I really had to get my shit together. I looked out the window of the Pokemon Center and saw that it had become quite dark outside. I looked at my phone and saw it was 4 PM. 

I decided to stop training for today. Aria earned the rest. I traveled back home and got lost in thought as I realized the time of my date with Guzma was in a couple of hours. There was no way I could tell my mom about him. I thanked the stars I bought new clothes... It would give me a chance to change into something less childish and flowery than what my mom had gotten me. 

I love my mom, but she could be so pushy sometimes. I think, in some ways, she felt bad about allowing me to visit so many regions without her supervision. I was more or less raised by Mightyena in her mind. She actually worked in Alola for a long while as I traveled the world. Between her and my father, I never struggled for money, giving me a level of privilege other kids could only fantasize about. I could afford the best things for my Pokemon. I could spend a lot of time studying how best to raise them, using my parent's money to purchase access to the latest and greatest info. 

And I let one stupid moment ruin all of that for me.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Guzma in this chapter, my apologies, but he will be in the next one. <3
> 
> I expect the fic to diverge heavily from the games starting from now. Some things will be the same, but I am re-arranging a lot of stuff. 
> 
> Also, to my two readers... would you care if I increased the rating from an M to an E? ;D
> 
> My smut writing is terrible, usually, but I feel the need to express it anyway!


	6. Oh no...

When I got back home, I couldn't find my mom anywhere. She most likely went out shopping- which alarmed me enough to cause me to rush to my room. Inside, I saw boxes and dug into them. I sighed with relief. The clothing I purchased were inside the boxes. I was about to change into a new outfit when I got a pungent whiff of my pits. "Ugh," I pulled off my top completely, followed by my shorts, hat, and underwear. I looked over at Aria, who hung over my Meowth's head. Just out of his reach. Meowth seemed to paw at the Cutiefly playfully. "Oh! I almost forgot..."

I tossed a Pokeball and revealed to Meowth my new Pokemon, Nox the Alolan Meowth I had just caught. He stopped doing everything and stared at her. She seemed to avert his gaze and hopped onto my bed. He kept watching her, transfixed on her. I smirked. It was kind of cute. I let Bitey the Yungoos out too. He rolled around multiple times on my pillow before passing out.

Afterwards, I bathed. I let the scalding hot water soothe the aches and pains I hadn't even realized I accumulated over the day. Aria had tried to join me in the bath, but the water was much too hot for her. I crawled out, my tanned skin reddened from my cleansing experience. I dried up in the bathroom and applied lotion and deodorant. The question was: what to wear? This was a date, right? Guzma asked me out to dinner, and that made this upcoming event a date.

I placed a few outfits on top of my bed and laid them out so I could judge them a bit better. I would wear my new shoes, which were just black flats. This was a date. Wait... it was a date right? I started to second guess myself. He asked me out to dinner... Don't over think this! Aria circled overhead, buzzing. She landed on a gray halter top. "The halter top, huh? It did catch my eye..." I pulled it over my head. "What about the bottoms?" Aria looked at the options. First, she walked over to a pair of distressed blue jeans, but then the skirts I had piled onto the bed caught her eye. She pecked at them for a moment but didn't seem to like anything. Finally, she settled onto a pair of black capris. 

"Cheee~" She sang up at me. I nodded and pulled up the pants. 

"Hmm, not bad!" I winked at my body in the mirror, checking out the way my clothes looked. I didn't mind being cheesy in the absence of other humans. That's when I looked at my messy ass hair. It looked like a black, mutated octopus lived on my head. My bangs were a mess and, as always after a shower liked to drape over my eyes. "No, no, no..." I tried to pull my hair out of the way, trying to side-sweep them, but they kept falling right back onto my face. "Shit." I ran to my desk and picked up my phone. Rotomdex buzzed to life as I took the phone.

"Oooh, 'howzzzit' going, Luna?" Rotomdex mocked Hau's pattern of speech. "Hot date with a total hunk, or should I say, thug! Hah!" He floated nearby. Aria fluttered near Rotomdex. 

"In fact, yes," I stuck my tongue out at him. "And you aren't invited."

"That'zzz fine with me!" Rotomdex seemed to blush angrily. "Not like I wanted to go out."

"How tsundere of you..." I rolled my eyes. I looked up the local salon on my phone and gave them a call. No hair appointments left for the day... then I found out it was the only hair salon on the island. I sighed. "Ugh... Guess I'll just..." I managed to find a white, flowery hairclip, and pulled my bangs up and clipped them down. I checked out my work in the mirror, but I looked like a total goober. "Meh." Better than looking like one of those hex maniacs from Kalos. At least I wasn't as pale as they were... 

"Better get going," Rotomdex sneered. "Itz already 5:50 PM!"

"What!" I checked the clock on my phone. So he was right! "Shit! Ok, guys, I'll be back later!" I ran out of my room and out of the house with Aria holding onto my shoulder.

* * *

I arrived at the Pokemon Center in Hau'oli City sweaty and huffy. The sky was completely dark aside from the light from the moon and city lights. I spotted Guzma standing there already. He didn't dress any differently, but he might just be one of those kinds of guys who didn't think dressing up on a date was significant. When he noticed me, he burst out laughing and pointing.

"Wow, little Luna, you look like you just ran a fucking marathon!" He teased me. Aria flew from my shoulder to his. He gave it a small pet while I tried to compose myself. I wiped the sweat from my brow, prompting further chuckles. I gave him my best death glare. "Woah, girly, watch where you point that energy at. I almost felt my damn head explode."

"Good," I smirked. 

"Heh, and they say I got a mean face when you're over here lookin' like you call the shots," Guzma put his hands on his hips. "Ya remind me of my first boss, actually. Her face could scrunch up into the meanest shit you ever seen. It'd give a Gengar a run for its beans."

"I'm confused, are you complimenting me?" I blinked and pointed at my face. "Or did you just invite me out to tell me that I look like a mean, ol' lady."

"I don't see how it can't be both, Luna," Guzma turned and walked in the direction I had come from. "Let's hit the beach."

"The beach?" Followed close behind, still panting a bit. "I-I thought we were eating dinner."

"You doubtin' me?" Guzma turned to look back at me as he walked ahead. He had a certain swagger in his step that I normally thought was goofy as fuck, but he managed to pull it off. Even with the cute Aria perched on him, he looked like some guy you didn't want to fuck with. Why was I attracted to dangerous men? "I'm a man of my word, little Luna. I don't talk shit. I get shit done."

He led me to the Hau'oli beachfront, which was surprisingly vacant. I saw a lot of those small, squishy Pokemon laying on the beach. Pyukumuku, or so I overheard. Apparently, we weren't allowed to capture any on this beach, which bummed me out. They were charming. I spotted the grunts from earlier, B and Tup. They stood guard around a beach blanket and a picnic basket... woah.

"Ay yo, its the boss," B/Tup exclaimed. "And his new girl too-"

"Knock it off," Guzma demanded. Both grunts stood at attention. I couldn't help but snort at the scene of Guzma shouting at his grunts with Aria on his shoulder. "Now scram! Take a break and break something!" The two guys nodded and ran off, flailing their arms as they did various gang symbols. "Buncha fucking knuckleheads," Guzma smiled and spoke as if calling someone a knucklehead was one of the most endearing things you could say about someone. He gestured to the blanket. "I hope you're into fine dining, cause these are the best sandwiches in the damn world."

I sat down first and was joined by Guzma. Aria gave a small yawn, so I took that as a sign to return her to her ball. I placed her ball in my purse. I looked up to see Guzma smiling at the Moon Ball again. Speaking of which, the moon above us was so bright and huge. I couldn't help but stare at it. It was so damn huge. 

"Alola is the only place in the world with a view of the moon this fucking awesome," Guzma proudly stated as if he had placed the moon in the sky himself. "If you haven't noticed, it gets dark here real fucking early."

"I literally just noticed that. What gives?" I asked while Guzma pulled out a couple of paper plates and a couple of wrapped up sandwiches. 

The big bad boss looked up from his work with a shrug, "I'unno really. There is an observatory on Ula'ula where some nerds are tryin' ta piece it together, but they ain't learned jack." He pulled out a couple of sodas. "Do you want a pop? It's canned pop, so, you know..." I wasn't sure what he was getting at, but I nodded. "So, there is a legend about the moon I sometimes heard when my mom was still around. Ya know, like, my ancestors tryin' to explain the world n' shit." I unwrapped my sandwich while he explained and took sniffed it. It smelled delicious as hell. "They said a furious demon appeared one day and tried to steal the light of Alola, whatever that means, and that the Tapus from the four islands ganged up and kicked the shit outta it. Now its sealed within the moon, which is why the moon appears so close to us. Me? I think it's probably an optical illusion or whatever." By the time he finished his little story, I had already devoured my entire sandwich and downed it with a bit soda. "Damn, you hungry!" Guzma laughed as I blushed. "I told you, that shit is delish." He smirked as he revealed the contents of the picnic basket. Within the wicker container, I spied a dozen sandwiches. "I got a big appetite, so I always pack extra. But for you, I'll share-" I snatched one without asking and undid the wrapping so fast that Guzma did a double take to the wrapper that fell onto the beach blanket. "Woah girly, you eatin' so much you might just evolve into a Snorlax!"

"Wha-is-in-dis?" I asked between bites. There was something awesome about the flavor, texture- everything! It overwhelmed my senses. I fell over with a full tummy. "Ugh, so good..."

"Glad to hear ya love it," I could hear something devious in his voice. "I always put in something a little  _special_." He stressed that word and handed it to me like a puzzle piece. 

I tilted my head forward to look at him. He looked into my eyes with a sinister smirk. No way. He isn't implying... he couldn't be saying... He held my gaze for a moment before he threw his head back with a roar of laughter.

"HAHAHA! YA SHOULDA SEEN YOUR FACE!" Guzma pointed at my dumb face. "DID YOU THINK I PUT JIZZ OR SOMETHING IN IT? HAHAHA!" He was practically crying. "Ahhh, that look on your face. Wish I took a damn picture."

"Fuck you," I pulled myself upright. I could feel stares on my back of the other people on the beach. My ears felt hot from all the embarrassment. "Is this just a trolling session? If so, I'll walk my ass off this beach."

"Woah, language," Guzma looked like he was about to burst into laughter again. I could see it in the way he kept chortling through his nose as his cheeks puffed up with every snort. "Then who's gonna be there to feed you these sandwiches, eh? This is some world class shit."

My lips became flat. Guzma had a dire point. It helped that I was more tickled than angry. "True. What  _is_ in them, though?"

"Hm, I dunno," Guzma admitted as he rubbed his chin. He unwrapped the sandwich from his plate and took a huge bite. I could see the food in his mouth as he spoke, "Plu-mer-ia made 'em." He gulped. "She's, uh, my lil sis."

I imagined, for a moment, Guzma having a baby sister. Like, an 11-year old who cooked and cleaned his house and bossed him around. Would her hair be black, or maybe to copy her big brother she'd dye her hair white. The imagery was adorable. A cold, tough guy being bossed around by a sweet, stern girl. That is the stuff! I opened my eyes to notice Guzma giving me a weird look.

"I dunno what you are imaginin', but its probably wrong," He stood up. "Hey, do ya wanna hit the water?"

"We just ate," I pointed at our sandwich wrappers. "Won't we get a cramp?"

"Tch, girly. Are you playing dumb?" Guzma put his hands on his hips. "That's an old lady myth, little Luna." He pulled his fingers under his shirt and somehow pulled off his shirt and coat all in one, swift motion. "C'mon, don't tell me ya really gonna hold back in life over a superstition."

I stared at him. He was standing up straight, for once, and he was shirtless. So, shamelessly, I stared at his chest. I SQUINTED at his chest like I was taking in a glorious view I would never again see in my lifetime. He wasn't incredibly muscular, but he wasn't scrawny either. He was fit. He had what I liked to call, 'a swimmer's body.' He blinked at me multiple times before turning away from me. 

"W-Whatcha looking at!?" Guzma crossed his arms. "Ugh, Earth to Luna?" Guzma walked over to me and lifted me up over his shoulder. I was glad. I could get a much better view this way. Oh my, his shoulder blades were so heavenly that I was certain I had died. "And in ya go." Guzma threw me into the ocean, still fully clothed.

I popped out of the water, broken out of my stupor. "Ah! What was that for!?"

"You were zoning out!" Guzma waddled toward me, the water up to his hips. His pants must've been slowing him down with the way he was talking. 

"Ooohhh, yeaaaaahh....", I started to pull my hair back, as it got in my face, and realized I had lost my hair clip. "Shit."

"What? Tentacool gotcha?" Guzma smirked. My hair kept getting in my face, so I sighed and gave up. "Hah! You kinda remind me of one of those, what they called... Mareanie." He picked up a clump of my bangs and chuckled. 

"I don't even know what that is," I said as I pulled at the fabric of my shirt. I wondered if it would survive the sea water. Even if I could replace it no sweat, since money was not much of an object to me, I didn't want to have to go into the same store again to buy the same shirt. What if the same salespeople were there? "Man, I hope this doesn't fuck my clothing up."

"Psh, who cares," Guzma started to push small waves at me. The water slapped me in the chest. "Team Skull is about destroying property. I guess I'll consider this my misdeed done for the day."

"Oh, you only ruined my clothing? Didn't set a Pokemon Center on fire?"

"Nah, just spent the day lookin' for someone," Guzma stated as he continued to splash waves toward me. Each push was slow to come, but he made the waves bigger and bigger. I started to lose my footing on the sandy ground. "So, you are really doing that Island Challenge thing?"

"Yeah, I figure, why not?" I let the waves push me away. I giggled as I swayed within the sea water. A wave would push me, but then the sea would push me right back toward Guzma. I let myself float in the eternal struggle between the two. "I have no idea what I want to do with my life, so I am procrastinating real hard."

"Hah! An honest girl, I like that," Guzma gave me a cheeky look as he stopped making waves much to my sorrow. "I did the challenge myself... honestly, I don't see the point in it. It didn't make me any stronger."

"Is that so?" I smirked at him. "What makes you say that? When we spoke the other day, it sounded like you'd punch the Island Challenge if you had the chance."

"I fuckin' would," Guzma cracked his knuckles as if he were issuing a real threat. The Team Skull boss looked like he wanted to say more but instead sighed and slouched into the water. My heart whimpered to see his immaculate chest become obscure by the moonlit water, but I persevered. If he wasn't going to make a damn move, then it was up to me. I swam up to him and put a hand on his arm, testing the waters so to speak. I giggled at my pun. Guzma raised an eyebrow at me but relaxed as he looked at my arm. "Heh, admirin' my toned arms, Luna?"

"Maybe," I grabbed his arm and pulled myself closer to him. He didn't even budge. Guzma just watched me, and I could see heat creeping up his neck. 

Oh no. 

I pushed my body toward his strong arm, determined to wrap myself around it like a stripper on a pole. He hesitated for a second, and I could see him struggling to keep a smug smirk on his face from a look of shock. 

Oh no...

The minute my wet shirt made contact with his skin; I could feel a shiver creep up Guzma's spine. He looked into my face and seemed to be trying to read me. Whatever he saw made him turn bright red. He averted my gaze and looked up at the bright moon that hung low over us. "H-Heh, little Luna, do ya wanna have a Pokemon b-battle?" 

Oh no... I was really going to enjoy what I did next.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If no one objects... the next chapter WILL SMUT IT UP. If you do object, say it now or forever hold your peace!!


	7. Who is the boss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No objections were found!
> 
> So here is some smut ya filthy animals! <3

Guzma had just asked me to a Pokemon battle as I started to close in on him. He struggled to keep that thuggish, hard look on his face that would typically broadcast to all receiving, 'Don't fuck with me.' But, sadly for him, I was blocking that signal. I, in fact, wanted to fuck him.

A tasty idea danced on my lips, and when he saw my thoughts openly on display, he looked away a bit embarrassed. I wondered for a moment if Guzma had ever had groupies or even just one nighters. By all counts, his attitude and swagger made him out to be a rude man who was probably down to fuck anytime, anywhere, but the way he was acting now? It was more like an inexperienced boy who suddenly found himself in a strip club. I hated to admit it, but, the expression on Guzma's face got my gears grinding. Despite the cold waters of the sea, I could feel heat aching from between my legs, and Guzma was the one I wanted to satisfy my hunger. I found him attractive back when our roles were swapped, and he was the one intimidating  _me_ , but having the tables turned... I almost moaned at the thought.

"S-So, how's about it?" Guzma rubbed his nose. "Bet ya love to see my Pokemon in action, huh?" He tried to play it cool, but his stutter gave it away. I laughed.

"But that's not fair," I pressed my chest closer to his arm. Now he would feel my boob pressed against him. As I suspected he would, he turned completely red and almost had a malfunction. "You are a big shot, Guzma. Little me would lose against you, instantly..." To make my plan come true, we had to find a more secluded area. I scanned the sea around us. I didn't want to go out too far... Aha! "Hey, I know! Why don't we have a little swimming contest?" I pointed a bit far off from where we floated in place. My finger led to a huge rock formation. I looked at the rock and back at him, "At least that might be a little bit more fair, huh?"

"O-Oh, that makes sense, little Luna," Guzma nodded. I let go of his, arm, and his lips turned into a flat line as I did. I followed his gaze directly to my tits. So he was interested... still, there would be confirmations to make later. First, the race. 

"Whoever reaches the rock first, wins," I turned toward the rocks. It was about 30 meters from where we were now, and out of the sight range of others. A perfect spot for a private conversation. Guzma's mouth opened to ask a question, but I bet him to it, "3, 2, 1, go!" I started to swim. I didn't push too hard, but I did my best to make it look real.

"Hey, cheater!" Guzma shouted from behind me. Suddenly, he surpassed me. This was perfect, honestly, because I could see his powerful back. His breaststroke really accentuated how amazing his shoulders were. I thanked the moon for being so bright that night as I tailed him. He beat me by a full 20 seconds and looked incredibly pleased with himself. He pointed and laughed as I arrived at him. "Ha! You cheated and still couldn't beat the big bad boss." Guzma winked at me. He had a bit of a naughty smile on his face. "I was gonna ask what the winner gets-"

I interrupted him, "Oh my, Guzma... You are right; the winner should get something..." I pouted. I peeked out at him from between my bangs. They had gotten in my face again, but I had to work with what I had. He gulped at my words, and I could detect his thirst. I started to swim closer to him, and he backed up somewhat as I pulled my face toward his. Guzma seemed to receive my message as he started to back up around the rock so that we'd be out of sight of anyone on the beach. I shyly smiled at him as I followed him. I liked acting as if I were an innocent lamb to the slaughter. "What do you want... boss?"

Guzma's eyes went wide with anticipation and possibly fear. I could see the hamster wheel in his head spinning up ideas of what he could ask. However, what he said was, "A-Ah, ya don't gotta do anything, like, l-lewd. I was just messin' with ya-"

I cut him off again, "I want to..." My voice was breathy and low, and my horniness conveyed very well as our eyes locked. He turned red, but I could see a willingness in his eyes. Guzma only nodded and didn't say a word. He fell into my trap! I swam up real close to him, my face inches apart from his, but I did straddle his chest with my legs. I rose up somewhat, using his body for leverage. Guzma pressed his back against the rock and used it to climb a bit higher up so that at least our chests were out of the water. "Why don't we play another game, boss?" He nodded again. I took his hands, which were so huge in my own, and gave them a squeeze. "I've got an itch, and I want you to scratch it. If you win again, we can do something  _extra_ special." I playfully placed his hand on my hip, "What do you think?"

"U-Uh... yeah, heh, of course," Guzma wore a smug smirk, but I saw through it. He was nervous about touching me. I could tell by the way he was looking at his hand on my hip instead of at my face and into my eyes. "I-I always warm up my ladies before I..."

"Before you fuck them?" I finished for him. I would be surprised to learn if he slept with more than one girl in his life with this sort of amateur talk. If I were non-horny Luna, I'd die just speaking those words, but sometimes I let my pussy think for me. I knew this guy was trouble, and he probably wasn't the sort of guy I should tango with even if he wasn't hitting all my requirements for a good fuck - tall, mean, and shy - but I couldn't help myself. Guzma was like the forbidden fruit I just had to savor.

I could see Guzma short-circuiting again from my words. For a guy who cursed a lot, he sure couldn't process them during a sexy situation. I giggled as I worked on unbuttoning my pants. I managed to do it while looking at his face. Every couple seconds, we'd look into each other's eyes before he averted my gaze again. Once I finally pulled my pants and panties down a bit, I took his right hand off my hip and led it to my sheath. I wondered for a moment if I would need to instruct him on proper usage of a vulva, but to my surprise, he started to rub at my slit tenderly. He didn't push in but simply caressed my lips. 

A small moan escaped my lips before I could silence it. Even this much stimulus was a lot... I had gone so long without having a good lay not to mention being unable to rub one off while on the cruise ship with my mom. She'd always nearly bust in while I was in the middle of a DJ session that I gave up on the whole endeavor. Just thinking about it started to piss me off. Guzma must've noticed because he stopped moving his thumb.

"S-Sorry, heh, I must be rubbin' ya too hard," The Team Skull boss whispered, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I... I'm no good with bein' gentle."

It took all my strength not to roll my eyes. Guzma's were probably the most gentle hands I ever felt, but I understood. He still needed to front even if I was the one in control of the situation. I contemplated for a few seconds how to play this, and decided to answer with the truth, "I enjoy how you are doing it a lot, to be honest... Lost in thought, I guess."

"Whatcha thinkin' of?" Guzma playfully rubbed the space between my lips again. Apparently, my small praise gave him confidence. "Ya looked like you were gonna kill me and everyone I knew."

"No! I just was thinking about..." I had to think quick. "How this is probably just a one-time thing..."

"Oh," Guzma kept thumbing me, but the rhythm was off as he started to think too. "It don't gotta be..." As he said that, he pressed his thumb in and found my clit. While he seemed to have little idea of what he was doing, his hands seemed to have some experience. He rubbed around the top of my knot, applying pressure to critical areas. It almost felt like he had pinpoint information on my pleasure spots. I pressed my forehead against his and gasped as he continued to rub my clit in the most pleasing way I had ever experienced outside my hand.

"Fuck," I whispered.

"Shit," Guzma swore back at me.

Without thinking much, I started to press my pussy against his hand, hungry for something a bit more intimate. "Hey boss," I called to him, and he looked up at me. "Would you mind if you... maybe put something inside of me?" I tried to be shy and cute.

I knew most guys were into a girl they could dominate. It made things hard for me. Guzma nodded, and I felt his thumb leave my clit. A sharp feeling awoke in me as the pleasurable sensation ended. I wanted his cock inside of me. I could feel every fiber of my body calling out for him. I was momentarily sated by the sensation of his finger entering my canal. He did a 'come here' motion, slowly and softly. It felt good... but I knew something else would feel better. 

"Oh boss," he looked up at me, "I think you earned that  _special_ thing I was talking about... Do you know what I am talking about?" He shook his head. Playing dumb? His hue had calmed down since we started the session, but I could see his face turning red again. Deep in my heart, a voice screamed at me to make sure everything was fine. Even if my vagina wanted to do all the talking, sometimes it was best to double check. "Are you enjoying this?" I tried to sound light. No hard feelings if he wanted to stop. Sure, I'd go home and cry as I rubbed one out, but guilting people into sex was not my kink.

"Huh?" Guzma pulled his hand away, leaving me achy. I suppressed a whiny sound from escaping my lips. "Yeah, I am." I lowered my face to his level and scrutinized his face. He looked shocked that I had even asked. "D-Do you not like how I'm-"

"Oh hush, you," I pressed my finger to his lips. He obeyed. "I just wanted to check in and make sure you are cool with all this. You might look like you are enjoying it, but, sometimes..."

"I promise you," Guzma looked deep into my eyes like he was trying to connect with my very soul, "I am enjoying every fucking second of this. I just... I like it when you tell me what to do... it's hot as fuck."

"Oh," It was my turn to blush. Damn it. I couldn't lose my nerve now! I almost had what I wanted! "So, you are saying you will do whatever I tell you to do?"

"Within reason, yeah," Guzma put his hand back on my hip and squeezed. "I just... I ain't used to women telling me what I do with my fingers and shit."

"I see... well then, just know you can tell me no whenever and it won't piss me off." I wanted him to be clear on that. He nodded. "Good, so, where were we?"

"Hmm, well, I was givin' ya a pretty good finger fuck," Guzma volunteered the info with a grin. Our roles were reversing. If this continued, I'd be the submissive one, and he might lose interest.

Instead of saying anything else, I thought to just take action. I touched my nose to his nose. He shut up real quick. I started to brush my lips against his lips. Not quite kissing him, but teasing him with it. I could feel his lips part, wanting to welcome my mouth on his, but I denied him that pleasure by rubbing my parted lips on his. He groaned, and that reawoken my libido. "Care to fuck me now, boss?" I spoke with my mouth against his. With that, he hastily started to adjust his shorts under the water. "I'm on the pill, so I'm not that worried... but I understand if you are. No sweat." Guzma didn't say anything, but instead seemed to tug at my pants. With my help, he pulled them off and seemed to put them... somewhere? A tiny part of me worried about where they went, but I couldn't think too hard as I felt the tip of his dick touch my pearl. 

My moan was kind of loud. Loud enough we both looked around in a hurry to make sure no one heard. If they did, there was no indication of it. I giggled a bit as I rubbed my clit against his tip. Guzma returned his hands to my hips and applied some pressure as he pulled me down onto his cock. Instead of slipping in, I merely rubbed up against his shaft, giving us both pleasure. I looked down into the water between us and cursed that I couldn't see his glorious cock. Most of the time, I wasn't interested in seeing anyone's junk, but, when you are incredibly horny, sometimes it becomes the most beautiful part of anyone's body. 

A pout escaped my lips, "I want to feel you inside me, boss," I stroked his cock with my pussy. This sent ripples of pleasure throughout his body, pleasing me in turn. I loved to see a man shiver. Especially a bad boy like Guzma. "I want to fuck you." I leaned in toward his ear and started to tease his earlobe with the tip of my tongue as I rubbed against his manhood. "Tell me you want my pussy..."

"I-I want your pu-pussy," Guzma stuttered. As he spoke, he bucked involuntarily. "Ahh, f-fuck."

"Do you?"

"Yeah- let... let me fuck you," The Team Skull boss could hardly contain himself. He bucked against me more, this time purposefully. Rewarding him, I used my hand to steady his cock. It was difficult enough to fuck without being able to see anything. I pressed myself down onto the tip of his dick. It hurt in ways I could hardly describe, but ways that made me want to explode with how good it felt. That mix of pain and pleasure that only comes from the first entry of a sex session. He softly moaned as I sucked on his earlobe. I didn't move another inch, and though he tried to hump up at me, my leverage over him was too great. I could sense his frustration, and he growled lowly. "Let me fuck that tight pussy..."

Those words won me over instantly as I slid down his cock slowly before going limp in his arms. He immediately understood what I wanted and moved his hands from my hips to my ass. He pulled me up and pushed me down his cock in a slow, rhythmic motion. I could hardly contain my moans, but I kept them as secrets whispered into Guzma's ear. He took my sweet nothings as encouragement and started to force me down his cock harder and harder. I could feel him losing control of himself.

The thug's hands squeezed my ass cheeks desperately, and I could feel his cock engorging inside of me. I felt myself going utterly braindead from the pleasure I felt inside my pussy. My already dirty thoughts grew dirtier and dirtier, and I whispered to him, "Cum for me, boss-" I gasped as my words seemed to start to push him over the edge. "Fucking- cum inside of me!" I brushed my lips from his ear to his lips and kissed him. 

Our mouths opened for each other, and his tongue frantically invaded my space. I rubbed my tongue against him as I felt his cock pulsating and his moans echoing through my body. 

His hands slammed me down on his cock over and over for 10 seconds straight until finally- I felt it. I could sense that he had done what I asked of him, but he kept pulling me down onto his dick. I pulled away, and our eyes met. In his face, I couldn't see any trace of a front or act. This was Guzma's real face. He bucked up against me, and commanded, "Babe, let it go." He slowed his roll and didn't give me the pumping action he had just a few moments ago. Instead, he maintained eye contact with me as he brought me up and down his cock. 

I felt lost in thought as he did this. I had mentally gotten off with his orgasm inside of me, yet he kept fucking me. I could hear myself become a babbling mess. He took his hands off my ass and placed them on my hips again... or rather, one of his hands was on my hip. The other traveled up my shirt, and I could feel myself blushing. "Nnng, you don't have to-"

"I want to," Guzma let out a breathy sigh as his hands reached a tit. He thumbed my nipple in circles. "Cum for me now, baby." A soft moan escaped my lips. "That's right, let it out..." I couldn't help it. I started to bounce on his dick more quickly as I felt an orgasm coming on. As I rode him, he took the opportunity to lift my shirt and bra up over my tits. He started to pinch my nipples lightly, and that began my ascent to climax. I ground against his cock until I felt my eruption. Against all the odds of him knowing how things worked, he pumped up into me again, bringing my orgasm on like an earthquake. 

I slumped against him, utterly defeated. My head lay on his shoulder, and Guzma wrapped an arm around my butt to hold me up. Guzma pulled me close and stroked my hair with his free hand. Without the distractions of being incredibly horny, I took in his smell. I could smell the salt water, of course, but there was another smell buried underneath. A hint of something citrusy, like oranges, but he also smelled a bit floral. Whatever it was, it made me relax even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was enjoyable. ;3;
> 
> Also, I just beat UltraMoon and some of the post-game content! Wow, was pretty great. <3 In terms of the story of this fic, which will now contain smut whenever it feels like Luna and Guzma are popping boners for each other, it is going to follow a mix of S/M and Ultra, but with my own take on some things. Those things will be explained.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed. I am not the best at writing smut, but sometimes its good for the soul to express its deepest, darkest desires for ya boy, Guzma.


	8. Eggs

One minute I was delirious in the Hau'oli bay resting in Guzma's arms, and the next minute the smell of the ocean breeze was replaced by a nostalgic scent. As I started to stir, I took in a deep breath and rubbed my face into the pillow under my head... I blinked. A pillow? 

I opened my eyes and instantly realized that I wasn't in Guzma's arms or in my own bed. I sat up, heavy sheets pushing away from me with the motion, and looked around the strange room. It was a bedroom, small and blue. The bedroom door was closed. The table near me featured awards and trophies. Upon closer inspection, they were mostly for bronze, but my eye caught the silver trophy nearest the bed. I was about to reach out and inspect it more closely, but the door to this room suddenly swung open.

I looked over and saw Guzma standing in the doorway, accompanied by the delicious smell of eggs. My stomach let out a loud growl, which caused him to chuckle. I noticed he carried a tray with scrambled eggs and what looked like a glass of water. "Glad to see you woke up, fangirl." 

Scrabbling, I pulled myself up on fours and crawled toward the window I noticed behind the bed. I looked outside to see the bright moon and sighed with relief.  I thought it was the next day or something. If I didn't come home, I was certain my mom would say something about it. "Stars, Guzma, you scared me! I thought it was the morning after or some shit."

"I have that effect on the ladies. It's only been a couple of hours," he teased as he sat next to me on the bed. "Nice ass."

"Huh?" I looked back at him from my doggy position and noticed that my clothed ass was in his face. That was all the impetuous he needed. I blushed and sat down.

"Huh? You gettin' shy on me?" Guzma said in a mocking voice. "Where's that hot chick that was orderon' me around?" 

"Hot? I don't know about hot..." I looked down at the clothing that covered my thighs. Black shorts... I didn't wear black shorts in our date. I spotted that my shirt was didn't as well. A white tee that was a few sizes too big enveloped my chest. 

"What do you mean? Are you like Jekyll and Hyde or some shit?" Guzma moved his face to be near mine. I looked at him and his face, which was full of disbelief. "We fucked just a few hours ago, and now you act all shy and shit? Geez..." 

My cheeks inflated as he teased me. If I recalled correctly he was the one who played into my hands. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have fucked at all! I couldn't bring myself to point that out however. So after sex, he must've brought me home or something. Wait, what about my stuff? 

I asked him and he smiled, "Aria and your shit is safe n' sound. Your laundry will be done soon too. You look damn fine in my digs though."

 "Thanks???" I felt my face explode from his compliments. "Um, where are we?"

"Just an abandoned house on route 2, don't worry," Guzma said. "You aren't far from home, little Luna."

 "So... Are those eggs for me?" I eyed the scrambled eggs.

"Yea," Guzma handed the tray over to me. "I don't cook, but eggs are hard to fuck up."

"You'd be surprised what I could fuck up," I started as I lifted a fork. I prodded scrambled eggs, curious of the taste. I could see that Guzma had added some sort of chopped up herbs and spices. I took a bite. "Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me?" I eyed Guzma suspiciously as I kept eating more and more. "This is delicious as fuck."

Guzma tried to hide a smile, "It's just eggs. Not hard to make."

"You spiced it up with something! It tastes amazing, you fuck!"

"Why are you yelling?!" Guzma rose from the bed and loomed over me. 

"I have no idea!" I finished the meal and to a drink of water. "Ahh, that hits the spot."

"Tch, I don't get you..." Guzma crossed his arms and resumed his usual posture - slouching. "So ya wanna join Team Skull?" I almost did a spit take. Guzma laughed and poked my cheek. "When I stealthily brought you here, I noticed a lil skull on your face. Given your hots for me and the skull... I can only assume you are a huge fangirl."

"Uhh... I..." I scratched my chin. Should I tell him the truth and say I was never a fan? While it was true I had no idea who he was, I was definitely a fan of sorts now. If he could let me fuck him every now and then, well... I had to admit I was a fan of that. "I am not interested in joining the team, but, I am your number one fangirl."

"Heh, heh, you are my only fangirl." Guzma admitted. Wow. I hadn't expected that. "So expect me to be around to give you my undivided attention. Ya said you were worried this was a one time deal, but I don't see it that way..." Guzma blushed somewhat. "Just know that ya boy can make time to see and fuck his little fangirl." I felt myself get a bit turned on as he said those words. Guzma looked at my face and coughed. "A-Anyway, you got me totally derailed from what I intended to do earlier." 

"What's that?"

"Here." Guzma handed me a Nest Ball. I took it into my palm and studied it. "Don't worry about paying me back or anything."

"Thanks, I can always use more balls."

"Pbbfft-" Guzma chortled. I stared at him blankly. "Heh heh, it's not just a ball, though if you need more balls you can always count on ya boy here to, uh, **come** through for you."

"Funny." I deadpanned. "Very funny." I held the ball and tested the weight. It actually did feel heavy. "Wait, are you giving me a Pokémon?"

"Luna," Guzma turned away from me, which I took as the sign of a lecture, "I was tryin' to tell you some shit the other day and I think it came out wrong. I just wanted ta let ya know," he turned back around and said as seriously as he could, "the Island Challenge is a bogus tradition. It's fuckin' awful, backwards, and it doesn't count for shit."

"That's a pretty intense opinion... Why do you say that? What does that have to do with giving me a Pokémon?"

"Heh, I figure I should be kind to my biggest fan," He closed his eyes and seemed to be remembering something. "As for your question... Ya know, the guardians of Alola... they aint shit. They don't protect anybody. They don't serve anybody. They just demand reverence... Sure, there's old stories about them fighting some monsters or some shit like that, but they don't do shit anymore. Hell, you the first one in a while that got Tapu Koko's damn blessing."

"Hau's the first, technically," I grinned at Guzma as he opened his eyes to look down on me, but he shook his head. "No?"

"Nah, that kid... heh, it's like Santa or the tooth fairy," Guzma rolled his shoulder as a shrug. "There's a tradition that started on Melemele a little bit after my time in the challenge... Ya know how it goes?" I shook my head, of course I didn't know. He laughed at my expression. "Heh, well, the tradition is mostly only known by adults native to the islands. If family members hear that the challenge Pokemon aren't made ready, they get a... ringer of sorts. They go out and catch a Pokemon, or breed one, or whatever, and they ready it up in case Tapu Koko doesn't give the kid shit." Guzma smirked at me. "But they don't do that shit for outsiders. They usually just start a dance party. Before you, Tapu Koko hadn't made an appearance since... well, ya boy here."

"Woah, are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"So, fellow chosen one," I mused, "What Pokemon did Tapu Koko get you?"

"Hah, I don't know if it was a joke or somethin', but he dropped," Guzma took a deep breath and took a moment to pause. I could see his face turning red as he remembered the event, " **literally**  dropped a Wimpod on my head. The scientists that named the species weren't kind to it, heh. It was the first time Tapu Koko showed favor in years, and he drops some Pokemon on my head. The whole village laughed at me... even my dad..." His face soured and his gaze dropped somewhat. "Eh, anyway. Point is..." He seemed to struggle to finish the sentence. Guzma turned red. Why was he acting so embarrassed. "While I was out looking for that girl in white, I overheard the villagers talking about ya. They said some new chick moved to Melemele and that her mom applied for the ritual the same day they landed. Since we spoke and ya told me ya just moved here, I figured it had to be you... so, yeah."

"So you got me a Pokemon in case Tapu Koko didn't drop by?" Now it was my turn to blush. My cheeks and neck felt incredibly hot. I was probably as red as a Krabby. "T-Thank you." I looked down at the Nest Ball and gave it a pet. I wondered what was in there. "Say, that doesn't explain your beef with the traditions?"

"Huh?" He gave me a perplexed look as his lips scrunched up along with the creases in his forehead. "Whacha mean?"

"Well, Tapu Koko gave you a Pokemon. He gave me a Pokemon. Do you still use your Pokemon?"

"Yea, I do, but that ain't the point!" Guzma raged. I narrowed my eyes at him, angry that he was yelling at me. Guzma's eye twitched as he looked away from me. "Tch, sorry. It don't matter. Let's not argue about something like this. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't get wrecked on case the Tapu decided not to deliver."

"Sorry," I apologized back. I just wanted to understand why Guzma hated the challenge, but I could tell it was a touchy subject. Maybe, once we knew each other better he let me in on his thoughts without flying into a rage. "I shouldn't have teased you about it."

"It's fine," the boss waved my concerns away.

"So let's see what you got for me," I smiled. I released the Pokémon from the Nest Ball and it manifested onto the space Guzma had just been occupying. It was a small, gray bug with red mandibles protruding out of from the sides of its mouth. "Aww!!!" I put my hand out for it. The little thing gave my hand a sniff and cooed happily. "What a cutie! What is it?"

"Heh it's a Grubbin." Guzma knelt down and held his hand out for it. The Pokémon recognized Guzma and hopped into his palm. "He was born a couple days ago, so take it easy on 'em."

"You hatched this guy?" I looked from the Grubbin to Guzma. His bashful smile made me want to snuggle his face. Guzma nodded and put the Grubbin back onto the bed. 

"I-I just started to dabble in breeding Mons and had an extra laying around." Guzma rubbed his nose. "I just didn't want my biggest fan to be left without."

"Thanks, boss," I returned Grubbin to his ball.

"Tch, Luna," Guzma crossed his arms and looked away. "It's just Guzma. Save that boss shit for when we fuck again."

I blushed, but managed to retort, "Okay, Just Guzma." He laughed heartily as I got him back for his previous dad joke, but I couldn't help but wonder... Did I just gain a friend with benefits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon any wrong words. Typed on phone. ;3;


	9. Insight into the boss

Once I was done eating, I stood up, and Guzma led me out of his room. I assumed it was his room anyway, as I saw photos of what seemed to be a younger, utterly dark-haired boy that resembled Guzma. There were a few photographs that included an older woman, who I assumed to be his mother. They shared the same dark hair and dark circles around their eyes. The boyish Guzma looked happy and determined. As we ventured into the living room, a family portrait caught my eye. There were four figures, young Guzma, his mother with whom he shared his dark eyes and hair, a girl that stood taller than him (a sister?) and a man. The man was most probably Guzma's father... and they looked almost nothing alike. 

Guzma's father looked like someone who could've come from Kalos, maybe Unova. Just like me, it seemed that Guzma was a cross-breed that looked more like his mother than his father. What threw me off-guard about the family portrait is that Guzma did not smile. He mentioned that even his father laughed when Tapu Koko dropped the Pokemon on his head... he didn't seem to relish the memory. Guzma caught me staring at the portrait and stepped between me and it. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at his face. He looked neutral, but the slight downward curve of his lips told me he didn't want me to meddle too much.

"This house... it's abandoned," Guzma shrugged and shook his head. "Stay away from the house and only come to it with me, got it? No one lives here. I don't live here. I got my crew over in Po Town, and that's where I live."

His words were barbed and coated in lies. I could tell they were lies because the house looked to be lived in. The trophies were dusty, but the family portrait was not. The walls looked clean and lacked the yellowing stains, holes, and other such features you'd expect from an abandoned home. Still, it seemed to me that no one was present in the building aside from the both of us. I bit my lip and nodded. If Guzma didn't want me to poke around in his childhood home, did I have the right this early on in our... FWB relationship to question it? Hell, I'm not his girlfriend, so didn't I lack any grounds to ask about this?

"Heh, thanks," Guzma put a heavy hand on my shoulder and urged me to follow him into a laundry room. "Your clothes should be done washin', course, I don't know shit about washing bras and shit, but I gave it my best!" As we walked, the shorts Guzma had put onto me started to slip from my ass. I held onto the hem as we moved. I couldn't help but wonder: What does Guzma's butt look like? How could I get a better look?

The Team Skull boss and I entered a small room that had a washer and dryer on one side and a small, folding table on the other. He bent over and opened the dryer, gathering its contents into his arms. I stared at his butt trying to guess at its exact shape. Show me your true form! Guzma must've caught me looking because he snapped upwards suddenly and faced me. "You ain't a normal girl, are you?"

"Who? Me?" I pointed at myself innocently enough. "I didn't do anything!"

"Like shit, Luna," Guzma rolled his eyes as he turned sideways to dump the laundry onto the folding table. "You might be the biggest perv I ever known... and I only known ya a day." I slumped somewhat and pouted. It wasn't my fault, I pleaded with him in my mind. I'm just so curious! He noticed me pouting and sighed. "Heh... mom always told me I'd be a heartbreaker." He plucked out my bra, panties, shirt, and pants. The boss handed them to me after neatly folding them first. "Here ya go, perv."

The devious side of me started to peek out. I tried to stop her, but her idea was too funny. I let go of the waistband that held up Guzma's spare shorts, and they dropped immediately to the floor. "Oops," I called out and grabbed Guzma's attention. He looked over and was about to say something, but then he saw my legs poking out from his large shirt. I had read, in many of my online smuts, that men adored girls in oversized shirts wearing no pants. Was it true? 

Guzma blushed, but couldn't look away, "H-Heh, you a klutz too? Heh heh..." I laid the clothing he handed to me on the small table and took off the shirt I wore. I stood completely bare before him. Luckily for the pervert that I was, I had shaved my legs and pits, and 'womanscaped' for the date. It wasn't like I was easy to lay, but it was always good to be prepared for such an occasion as meeting a guy who acted, how did my friends put it? 'Bara'?, but were just huge teddy bears. Guzma was my walking kink. "A-Are you for real?" I shrugged and took my panties from the clothes pile. I hopped up and sat on the edge of the table, my ass small enough to fit between my pile of clothes and the pile of half-folded clothing he still worked on. I pulled my feet through the holes of my panties, which were black of course, and pulled them up slowly, trying to accentuate my legs as I did so. I looked at his face for a reaction as I pulled them slowly up my thighs. "Tch!" Guzma slammed his hand on the table, causing the clothes to jump up and down from the impact. It scared me for half a second, but I relaxed when I saw his smile. "Little Luna, you are just my type."

"Hmmm?" I finished pulling my underwear up. I started to work on my bra now. There was no way I could think of do attach it sexily, so I figured my show for him was over. "What type is that?" I gave him a wink. "Dark-type?"

"Haha," He mock laughed. "More like... you're a wolf in sheep's clothing. A Mareanie mockin' the cry of a poor, ol' Corsola," He shook his head at the tragedy of it all. "I didn't even think I was into that shit, but here we are, huh?"

"Say, Guzma, I don't know what a Mareanie is... do they eat Corsola or something? It sure sounds like it."

"Yea-"

My hand shot out, grabbed his collar, and pulled him toward me. He made a surprised sound, but he didn't resist. Guzma was a huge guy, but I could wrap him around my finger. I whispered into his ears, my lips brushing against them, "Then does that make **you** a Corsola?" 

Guzma let out a soft whimper of defeat. 

I started to reach for his crotch when he grabbed my hand and stopped me. I gave him a sly smile and could see his thirsty look, but he shook his head.

"N-Not here," Guzma pulled away from me. "I'm down to be with you, but not here."

I could only nod, somewhat disappointed. "How about my place, hmm?"

"Oh, uh... Y-Yeah." He couldn't look me in the eye as he resumed folding laundry.

* * *

As Guzma locked up the house, I took in my surroundings. I knew exactly where we were on Route 2. I had spent quite a lot of time in the area just training up the three Pokemon I had on me. I was quite surprised to see the amount of Pokemon that I recognized from my time in the other regions, and even tempted to catch a few... but no! I had to stick with my goal of using Alola-only Pokemon. Granted, one of those Pokemon was a Meowth, but that didn't count against me. I turned to look at Guzma as he finished up locking the house.

The Skull boss wore a black hoodie and black pants. He had placed his clothing into a white messenger bag, which he now had slung over his shoulder. We walked in silence for a time, and I felt all the heat and passion drain out of me as we walked, avoiding the grass since we were both too tired to deal with wild Pokemon. Guzma coughed, and I could tell he thought this was incredibly awkward. He started to speak.

"Whacha think about bugs?" Guzma asked suddenly. I looked over at him. He had his same slouch and his hands buried in his hoodie pocket. The boss looked down at me, and my expression must've stirred him enough to add, "Tch, like you think they cool? Or maybe you are like other girls and think they nasty."

"Why would you think I'd think they are nasty?" I raised a brow. I pulled out Grubbin's ball and showed it to him for effect, "I think my reaction to this little guy would've been different if I thought bugs were gross."

"True," Guzma nodded. We approached the outskirts of Hau'oli City. Guzma pulled up the hood on his hoodie and adjusted it so that he was more or less wholly obscured unless you had the view I did. 

"You worried about being seen with me?" I asked without thinking. I immediately mentally kicked my ass for saying something so self-loathing, but Guzma's reaction pulled me out of it. 

"More like you should be worried about being seen with **me** , little Luna," Guzma chuckled softly. It didn't sound like he enjoyed admitting that. "I'm a big bad boss, and you are just some innocent trial-goer. Be a shame to ruin your rep 'cuz they saw you with a guy like me."

I could feel a pity off growing inside of me. I didn't know much about Guzma, but I almost felt like he was assuming a lot of me. He didn't know anything about me, my situation, or my baggage. Not only that but how could he call a girl like me innocent? Not just because I took charge and put out on the first date, but... I shrugged as we passed by the Pokemon Center, or PMC as I hear so many Alolans call it. "I guess... What is your rep anyway?"

"Heh, I'm fucking destruction in human form," Guzma gloated. I rolled my eyes. "No, really! These old institutions n' shit, I'mma break 'em down, Luna. This society, the trials, the adults... they gonna see their pretty little world crumble and it'll be thanks to ya boy here."

"Hah!" I stopped walking once we reached the street that led to the beach. Guzma stopped walking a bit ahead of me but didn't turn to look. "Guzma, are you like a revolutionary or something? You sound like an anarchist."

"Tch, girly you don't know the halfa it." Guzma turned around, his arms crossed. Somehow he looked like a total thug even though I knew him to be kind of a dweeb. A hot dweeb, but a dweeb nonetheless. "The Islands' got some archaic thoughts on what it means to fit into their society. They don't know shit." His eyes narrowed down at me, and I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or someone else. "Team Skull gotta learn these idiots about what true power is. It's not completing the trials, and it's not livin' the kinda life where you just do what they tell you."

"Who do you mean by 'they'?"

"Authority at large, Lun," Guzma shook his head, disappointed in my lack of understanding. "Once they think we ain't good enough for them, they throw us away, Lun. They act like they benevolent and whatnot, but I know the truth. Follow the rules, be a good little girl, and you'll reap the benefits... ain't that something ya heard? It ain't just Alola either. I spent some time overseas, Luna, and some places are even worse than Alola. You see a man get beaten to death on the street, n' no one comes running. Sometimes the cops know... and they ain't do shit either!"

Hearing Guzma speak so passionately; my heart started to pound in my chest. It wasn't that I didn't understand what he was talking about, but his words made me uncomfortable. I looked at the ground thinking about something to say, but nothing came out. How could I talk about something like this?

"I'm just sayin' that I ain't gonna be a bystander," Guzma thrust his hands back into his hoodie pocket. "The adults got some shitty behavior. You don't do exactly as they say, and you get no acknowledgment. No recognition. Me n' the crew are tired of dealing with shitty people like that." Guzma shook his head. "'Course not all adults are that shitty..." I looked up to see a faint smile on his face. "In this world, we gotta look out for family. That's what I believe. I'm gonna make the world a better place for my fam."

"You'll do that by vandalizing and breaking stuff?" I found my voice once he seemed to calm down. His words planted a seed inside of my thoughts. He wasn't wrong. I knew firsthand that everything Guzma said was true, but was being a crime boss or a gangster going to change the status quo? "Do you steal Pokemon and stuff?"

"Heh, kinda," Guzma scratched his neck as he spoke. "We don't steal Pokemon from kids or shit like that tho. We ain't Team Rocket punks! We take Pokemon from people who don't deserve 'em. Alola is a pretty touristy place that attracts loads'a tools from around the world. We just vandalize shit cause we're practicing civil unrest."

"I'm pretty sure that's _un_ civil unrest, Guzma..." I corrected him, and he laughed. 

"Geez, I felt like I needed to put a beatdown on someone, but I feel cool now..." Guzma nodded his head. "So, we still goin' to your place or anythin'? I can't lead cause I don't know where you live."

"Mhmm," I nodded and caught up with him. 

The pair of us walked side by side, but this time it wasn't in total silence. I learned quite a bit about Guzma as we strolled. He had visited Kantos before and even lived in Sinnoh for a short period. He didn't go into details, but it sounded almost like he must've found a home away from home. He moved back to Alola sometime when he was an older teen after his first and last appearance at World's. I nearly blurted out that I attended World's as well, but instead managed to salvage it into telling him I was from Kanto.

"Woah! Heh heh, I banged a Kantonese girl, eh?" Guzma snickered while I groaned. "Nice."

"Half Kantonese," I reached out and pinched one of his cheeks. We stopped walking again in front of the school. It seemed there was no one around. "I'm half Alolan, you know."

"I didn't know! Let go!" Guzma rubbed the reddish spot after I let go. "Fuck, Lun, that fucking hurts. I'mma halfta tell the boys I got a hickey from hangin' wit you."

"Don't brag about banging Kantonese people, Guzma. It's racist as fuck," I waggled my finger at him sternly. He simply nodded. 

"So, an Alolan broad, huh? Explains why ya got so tan from the last time I saw ya. The Pacific Sun downright smooched ya brown," Guzma laughed as he poked my cheek with a finger. I swatted away at it, which just provoked more laughter on his part. He pocketed the hand once more. "Lucky. I'm a half-y too, n' I can't bronze up wortha shit."

I hummed as I gave him a once over, trying to imagine his pasty ass being as dark as Kukui or even Hau. The thought curled my lips into a smile. "You'd look ridiculous, to be honest."

"No way, sunkissed skin gets girls rowdy, not being a pasty ass white boy," Guzma groaned as he shook his head. We started to walk again. 

"Well, you have me for the time being..." I offered him. FWB were supposed to cheer each other up right? It had been awhile since I did something like that. "So..." I tried to fill the silence between us, not wanting to hear him talk about banging other people... or trying to anyway. "Why did you ask me about Bug-types earlier?"

"Oh yeah," Guzma gave me a sidelong glance, "Bug-types are the shit. They are my favs. I guess I was curious what your fav is, Lun."

"My favorite type?" I crossed my arms. It was the kind of question that teenagers asked each other on dates... right? I frowned as I realized the last time I socialized much was at World's... After I became a shut-in, I had a pretty low frame of reference for social interaction other than helping my dad out time to time. I grimaced thinking about it.

"Woah, no need to make that face, Lun. If ya don't wanna answer ya don't gotta..." Guzma sounded dejected. He asked an innocent question.

"No, sorry. I just, uh, I don't have a favorite or anything..." I scratched the back of my neck. I started to wonder... did I have a favorite? I had an immediate thought of a type, but I wasn't sure if I was picking it due to it being my favorite. "I guess I do like Ground-types."

"Ground-types, huh? Interestin'..." Guzma nodded.

Finally, he and I stood in front of my new house. It occurred to me then that I hadn't thought out anything. I invited this man over to sleep with him, but that intention had completely drained out of me from all the walking we had just done ON TOP of the fact I was exhausted from training earlier and our... previous activity. My entire body straightened out once we reached my front door. I wondered what I could do to be in the mood again or what I should do to back out without losing FWB status with this stud. As I froze up in thought, I didn't notice that Guzma just grabbed the doorknob and opened the damn door himself. The door to  **my** house! Once he stepped in, I soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays in posting this! I work full-time and basically have a lot of other responsibilities as well. Trying to flesh out a feel for Team Skull and Guzma. I love Guzma, but it can be hard to write him. I hope as I continue the Guzma I put down here feels real. I feel like what Guzma and Team Skull wants is pretty clear, but they never really go into it other than causing random mischief (though I think Guzma always had a very clear goal in mind thanks to a certain older woman in his life). I hope it's not too political for you readers. It's more of a generic "fuck the old people" type thing that I think all generations go through. I have a plot set in my mind that I wanna explore now, as I've mapped it out irl in my notes lol. There will be SMUT still, but also a story of some kind. I hope its fun to read!
> 
> I am off work next week, so I may be updating this fairly often until after the New Year begins!
> 
> PS: Lun would be pronounced like "Loon" like the bird.


	10. A soft touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ya booooy, Smutty McGee, here with anotha solo track fo' you aspiring DJs.
> 
> wow, i am literal garbage. BUT I enjoyed writing this chapter. <3

As soon as I stepped into my house, I regretted every decision I ever made that led me here. My mom was on our sofa passed out and clinging to a comically huge bottle of sake. All of our collective Pokemon rested on her head, her feet, or on the head of the couch. I was never more happy to not own a dog-like Pokemon. I could hear her muttering into the neck of the bottle.

"You are my child... listen to me!" I couldn't see her face, because her messy, wild hair was all over the place. Guzma just stood near the doorway, completely frozen in place like he just got caught with his pants down.

"Shit," He whispered finally as my mom began to wiggle her booty. I didn't want to imagine what she was dreaming about. "I could've sworn your mom just said 'skull' when I walked in here."

"This is embarrassing... let's go to my room before she wakes up." I led the big bad boss to my bedroom and closed the door gently behind me. I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Why didn't I think she'd be here AND drunk?"

"Somethin' she does often?" Guzma mused as he hopped onto my bed and laid down. I could see him so clearly with the curtains open and the moonlight pouring into my room. He closed his eyes and seemed to take a deep breath. "See ya still haven't unpacked."

I looked around my room and took in what he said. My room was a complete mess of half-opened boxes with clothing peeking out from a select few. Honestly, only my bed was put together. It was even made. I really didn't think this whole thing through...

"Why'd ya move here, Lun?" Guzma asked, sitting up then standing. "Just curious."

"Um, just a change of pace," I offered. "My mom was moving here, and I took her offer to come with. I took it as my dad's advice."

"They still together?" The boss asked plainly. I blinked, unused to such direct line of questioning. It had been a couple years since I was asked something so bluntly. He looked into my face and found his answer. "Broken home, huh? Same."

"I wouldn't really call it a broken home," I walked over to my bed and sat down. I averted his gaze as I thought about what to say. Broken home just sounds overdramatic for my circumstance. I didn't feel like anything was broken, aside from possibly my relationship with my mom. The damage was there long before, though, so we couldn't place blame on that. "My parents just weren't really into each other anymore." He gave a simple nod of acknowledgment before it grew quiet again. I wish I was still as turned on as I was earlier. Guzma wasn't acting like a cute shy boy anymore. He didn't really act like a tough guy either. At least, not right now. He pressed his back against the wall opposite of my bed and crossed his arms. I wondered if he was mad that I took him all the way out to my house and still haven't made any moves. "Um, how about you, Guzma?"

"Hmm?" Guzma looked at me with tired eyes. It almost seemed like he nodded off for a moment. "How about what?"

"Your parents... They still together?" I asked. "You said you were from a broken home."

"Til death did them part," Guzma smirked and cast his glance at the ground. For a moment, I caught the spark, in his eyes and grin, of an angry, bitter man plotting someone's death. Stupidly, my knees went weak from that raw expression of power.

What the fuck was wrong with me? "I, I'm sorry to hear that." Based on earlier statements, his mom was most likely the one who died. Not to mention, it was quite clear he didn't care for his dad. 

"Don't mention it," The boss shrugged as he looked over at me. That evil look in his eye didn't quite fully disappear, which made my knees weak. Guzma marched up to me, towering over me once more. Sitting down, he looked even taller as he hovered over me. "Say, Lun... weren't we here to do somethin'?" He pulled his hands out of his hoodie and cradled my face in his hands. The sensation felt odd, and, had his face stayed the same, it would seem like he wanted to dominate me. Instead, his look softened. I felt the butterflies in my chest flutter around as he looked at me. Was there another side to this supposedly big bad guy? "Lose your gut?"

"Hmm..." I looked away from him. Guzma released my face and sat next to me, trying to enter my field of view again. I shook my head and felt all flow in my blood vessels stop. Guzma sat beside me on the bed and leaned over toward me. I could only see his lower half as I refused to met his gaze

"Kinda cute when you act shy like that..." Guzma put a hand on mine. "Maybe ya want me to take charge, huh? See the big bad boss in action?" Guzma growled. I nodded, but kind of didn't want to. I felt turned on, but I wasn't really into being sub or dom right now. Guzma leaned his upper body against me, slowly pressuring me to lay down. I laid on my back as he hovered over me, a knee on both sides of me. He kept his head eye level with me as he looked down into my face. I resisted the painful face I could feel myself making, but he picked up on it. "Somethin' wrong...? Sure ya want to...?" I nodded, but he rolled his eyes. "I might be an idiot, but I'm not naive."

"Sorry..." I whispered. I did every trick in the book to keep myself from crying. I felt awful and rainy. "I just don't feel like the whole dom/sub thing, right? I did like when you touched my face though..."

"Heh, guess ya wanna be pampered, huh? You some kinda princess?" Guzma laughed softly. I looked up at him as he sat up. I didn't feel the pressure of his body on me as he shifted his weight to his knees. Our eyes met again, and he reached out to touch my face. He held my face in his hand and thumbed my cheek. I could feel his other fingers stroking the area where my neck and chin met. I turned into a pile of goop as he continued to caress my face gently. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. "Princess Luna likes getting her face rubbed! Haha."

"Why does this feel so nice? You go around petting girls often?" I whispered. I wanted to sound a little more assertive, but it was hard since I was melting into his hand. If my arousal was a flame, then his hand was definitely stoking me. 

Guzma sniffed and paused his pets. I did my best to stifle a whine as he seemed to think about what to say. Guzma decided on, "I usually pet my Pokemon like this. I don't really touch girls on the face." Did he really just compare touching me to petting a Pokemon? Guzma's eyes closed and I raspberried at him. He laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle too. I couldn't help but find his face handsome when he laughed. Once he settled down, I stared at his nose. He had a big nose. I really wanted to touch it. My stare must've been intense, because he asked, "What? Something on my face?"

"No!" I really, really wanted to touch his face. I just fucked this guy earlier, but here I was, unable to touch that glorious nose. Guzma raised a brow. "What? I'm just looking... that's all."

"You a strange one, Lun," Guzma shrugged. He brought his face closer to mine. "I kind of like it."

The boss had to hear my heart thudding. No doubts about it. It felt like a herd of elephants was stampeding inside my room. I even worried that it might wake my mother. I felt him slide the hand on my face toward the back of my head, his fingers interlacing with my hair. Guzma gently lifted the base of my head with his fingertips and brought his lips closer and closer to mine. I could see it all happening in slow motion, like an out of body experience. My entire face had turned into a tomato, and Guzma was staring right into my eyes. Prey turned predator, indeed. I could feel my soul exiting my body as he brushed his lips against mine. I wanted to kiss him, but my status as a melted human being kept me from making a move. 

"So quiet all'uva sudden, huh?" Guzma spoke against my lips. He stroked his thumb right under my ear, barely touching my earlobe. I shivered. "Do you like this touch?" I forced my muscles in my neck to nod at least once. Guzma's eyelids grew heavy. "Can I... kiss ya?" I managed another nod.

Guzma pressed his lips to mine gently. Without thinking about it, I opened my mouth to his and he seemed shocked for a split second. I closed my eyes as he slid his tongue in. I could tell he felt unsure, which in turn, caused my shyness to dissipate somewhat. How could he seem experienced, yet still act like a virgin guy? I could feel a smile play on my lips while we kissed. As my strength returned, I put my arms around him. I started to massage and knead his back as we made out. Guzma pulled away for a moment and looked into my eyes. To be honest, I don't think I ever wanted to have sex as badly as I did that moment. The earnest look on his face was killing me when he asked, "I want to touch you, uh... like I did earlier?" 

The question was implicit, and I could feel the dominating girl inside of me want to escape. This time, though, I wanted to experience what Guzma had to offer outside of just satisfying my kinks. I nodded, trying not to look too eager. "I'd like that." Sheepishly, he grinned and lowered himself once more. This time, he brushed his lips against my neck. I could feel him shift his weight onto the arm that cradled my head as he laid to the side of my body. I couldn't help but feel relieved my mom forced me to get a full-sized bed. Not because she thought I was going to get lucky, but because, in her mind, twin sizes were for small kids. I let out a moan as touched a hand to my hip and started to slip his fingers under all the layers so that his fingers traced their way to my ladyhood. 

This boy was multitasking because I felt his lips part and kiss me on the neck while he tentatively felt out my slit with a finger. He mouthed on my neck with his lips, imitating bites using skin rather than teeth. I could feel all the thinking parts of my brain suffer shutdown as I squeezed my thighs together in anticipation for his next move. Guzma's soft touches were overwhelming my system. He playfully stroked at the wetness that I could feel soaking his lone finger. Slowly, he pressed what I imagined was his index finger into the wetness. I released a heavy sigh as he did so and felt his mock bites reach my ear. Oh stars, he was ready to push me over the edge with all of this. Guzma started to rub my clit the way I liked. I remembered the sensation of earlier being a bit more amateurish, but he seemed competent this time around. I couldn't relax my muscles as his lips nipped at my earlobe. I wanted him inside me already.

As if he heard my thoughts, I felt him penetrate me with a couple fingers as he started to lick my ear with the tip of his tongue. I heard his heavy breathing and could feel his erection against my leg. I bucked against his hand, the wetness from my arousal probably smearing on him. I felt embarrassed when he chuckled against my ear. "Huh, you seem excited, Lun," he kissed under my ear and I groaned, "Shhh, ain't your mom in the other room? She a heavy sleeper?" I completely forgot and closed my mouth mid-moan. He gave me another, soft laugh. Why was his laugh so cute? "You just focus on keepin' it down, princess, and I'll work on givin' you what you want..."

Guzma pulled his hand out from fingering me and pulled down on my pants. Once he got them around my knees, I could feel him unzipping and lowering his own pair of pants while he continued to kiss me on my neck. Finally, he urged me to turn toward him and I obeyed his movements. I felt his cock's head press against my thigh as he pulled himself up. With our height difference, there would be no more soft kisses in this position, which made me pout a little. He couldn't see my disappointment, however, as he focused on pushing his cock between my thighs and up towards the wet core of my being. I watched as Guzma grabbed his dick and started to prod at me, trying to find the entry. I couldn't help but admire how amazing he looked fully erect. I started to want that bad boy in my mouth almost as badly as I wanted it inside of me. I gasped when he rubbed the head against my clit. It felt so glorious that I wanted to cry. 

"Shit, did I hurt ya?" Guzma asked. I looked up with a pleading face. "Woah, should I stop?"

"Huh? No!" I almost shouted before I recalled my mom in the other room. "I just... I like it when you rub me that way."

"Ya mean this?" Guzma gave me a cheesy grin as he rubbed the head of his cock against my clit slowly. He was trying to imitate how he did it with his finger earlier, but of course the bulbous shape of the tip made that hard to accomplish. Still, even though it was a bit sloppy, especially given how slick I had gotten, I couldn't help but moan as I looked down to watch. It actually made wet sounds while he did it, which for the moment was only adding to the pleasure I felt. How could sounds intensify pleasure so much? Normally that sort of thing would gross me out, but instead I watched his cock hungrily. I'm almost certain I started to drool. "Ya like to watch that, huh? Feels pretty good?" Guzma used his thumb to press the head against my clit as he started to rub it side to side. The motion was proving to be too much as I put a hand over my mouth to muffle the moans that poured forth. "It almost sounds like I could getcha right now, if I wanted to..." The squishy sound, the feeling of his dick, and me watching it happen started to push me over the edge. It didn't help that he suddenly found the balls to talk straight dirty to me. "That's it, babe, just let it go... won't you lube up my dick a bit more with your cum?" 

The sensation was too much, every sense aside from taste was being affected by this Team Skull boss and he had me right where he wanted me. He kept rubbing, and the pressure of the head against my clit proved powerful. I pressed my head against his chest and closed my eyes and I felt orgasm release, finally, from my body. Guzma had the good sense to understand what just happened as he adjusted himself once more to find my opening. I felt his head push against the mouth of my pussy and felt a deep ache echo from the contact. I looked up at him and saw he was making quite the face. I giggled despite myself. Guzma's face looked like a mix of someone who was very sleepy and happy, but somehow very focused? Guzma narrowed his eyes somewhat and asked, "What?"

"I think you are..." I almost said cute and ruined everything. At least, I wasn't sure if Guzma was the type of guy who never wanted to be called cute. So I opted for another descriptor, a true one, "handsome."

Guzma blushed and looked incredibly pleased with himself, "Heh, you are not so bad yourself." Suddenly, I felt his head pop right inside of me and he laughed at my surprised expression, which was accompanied by a loud gasp. "You are pretty cute, Luna. That face was priceless..." Guzma moved both of his hands to hips as he slowly pushed in deeper. I know I was making a horribly stupid face because I felt my eyes flutter and my mouth form an 'o' shape. He laughed softly as he moved his hands to my ass and squeezed the cheeks. "Lemme burn that face to memory, huh?" He used my body to grind me against his cock. I honestly wasn't sure how big it was since I still haven't been able to get a good visual on it, but it's thickness was definitely confirmed now. I joined in with his rhythm of movement once I understood the tempo he set.

Despite our best efforts, however, the angle was awkward and we'd break tempo every few seconds. Guzma growled, "Fuck it, let me do all the work for ya babe," with barely any effort, he rolled me onto my back and held himself over me. Wow, he didn't even slip out. He removed his hands from my ass and fished for my own hands. With a swift movement, he interlaced our fingers as he started to pump his cock back and forth inside of me. I could see him looking at me, truly trying to etch my face into his memory. His intense gaze alone overwhelmed me this time around. I knew that the look on my face couldn't have been sexy at all, but he kept adjusting himself to make sure my 'o' face was constantly up. I held back moans, eventually holding back screams, as he quickly learned exactly where to place the pressure. 

I could tell he was getting close too. His look became more strained and concentrated as he fucked me. I could sense he wouldn't let go until he knew I was finished for the night. He leaned down toward me and hunched down enough to press his forehead against mine. We were eye to eye when he said, "Let it go, princess. I want to feel you cum onto my cock." I couldn't handle it anymore! I pushed my face up and pressed my lips against him, moaning into his mouth. It was the only way I was going to keep my moans quiet. That was when I felt it. He bucked into me hard and slow as I felt his seed spill inside me once more. The sensation of it all finished me off as well. Just the thought of him cumming inside of me was enough to get me off with all the sensory overload I had experienced just earlier. 

Once my moans quieted down in his mouth, we started kissing. Both exhausted, but I could sense we shared the same spark of excitement. Excitement over what? I wasn't sure, but he rolled back to my side, slipping out from me. Guzma kept kissing me over and over. I finally felt my entire body relax as he pulled me into a hug. 


	11. Against a Kahuna

Oh, Guzma, with his fluffy, white hair and his handsome, big nose... I wanted to squeeze him, cuddle him, and go on lots of dates. I reached out to give him a smooch, but my vision turned bright. So bright...

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw that my arms were wrapped around one of my pillows, not Guzma. I gave a deep sigh. I wondered when he snuck off? I sat up and looked around my room. The curtains were drawn still, and I could see the window by my bed was cracked open just a smidge. I could smell the salty air of the nearby beach. 

I rubbed my eyes as I crawled from my bed like a reanimated zombie. I put some shorts on my naked lower half and found my purse. After some digging, I pulled out the Moon Ball, still complete with Guzma's signature, and the Nest Ball he gifted me earlier. 

With the flick of a wrist, I released both Pokémon from their chambers. Aria the Cutiefly and the Grubbin materialized with a stretch. Aria looked at Grubbin with curious eyes as she fluttered around him. The Grubbin clicked its mandibles and hurried to hide behind me. Was he a scared little guy? Aria seemed to catch on that he didn't like her attention. She flew up and landed on my shoulder.

I bent down and put out my hand for the Grubbin, "It's okay, little guy. Aria won't hurt you; she's just a speedy girl." The Grubbin nervously clicked its mandibles as it approached my hand and climbed atop it. "Good boy," I put my other hand on him and carefully lifted him up as I stood. The Pokémon was so adorable and sweet as he nibbled on my hand. "What should I name you?" I asked it. 

Before I could say another word, I heard the sound of a computer starting. Gears turned, fans started - the works. I turned my head to find the source and saw Rotomdex flaring to life on my desk. Once it began to float and I could see its eyes, the loud sounds of machine noises ended. Rotomdex flew over towards me with a self-satisfied grin on its screen. "Hello, mistrezzzz, didja sleep well?"

"Uh, yes?" Oh shit. Did he... Did he watch me fuck Guzma last night?! I tried to find the answer on Rotomdex's smug looking face but found nothing other than what he wanted me to see. Being able to haunt appliances was undoubtedly a helpful trait...

"Heh heh, when I woke up, I saw your date fleeing out the window," Rotomdex said to me, "Soundzz like you had a great time. I snapped a few shotzz of you two before he made hizz escape." 

Rotomdex's screen changed from his face to a picture of Guzma sitting up in my bed and looking over at me. The next few photos Rotomdex showed me were of Guzma looking around and, finally, of him leaving through the window after... After he kissed me. I couldn't help but put my fingertips on my lips thinking about how that would have felt.

"If that lowlife hurt you, Luna, let me know. I had a short talk with him, so he should know the deal, zzt," Rotomdex nodded with its whole body. Did he speak with Guzma? What the heck? Before I could ask, Rotomdex finally noticed the Grubbin in my hands, "Woah, what'zz this? A Grubbin? You went out catching Pokémon without me?" He sounded kind of sad.

"No, this was a present from Guzma," I held up the Grubbin and rubbed my cheek against his side. It made a happy sounding grunt. As I did this, Rotomdex looked a little angry. 

"Oh brother," Rotomdex rolled its eyes at me. He floated in place, swaying side to side as r said, "Well, well, well... Well. It looks like you got yourself some guy. Big whoop! A-Anyway, you were just thinking of naming it, huh?" I nodded. "Well, you can't! It's already been named, duh."

"What? Oh, shit, right..." I looked at Grubbin. He was preening his side happily. "What's his name, then? Crusher? Punk?" I guessed at what kind of names Guzma might give this little cutie. 

 "Linus," the Rotomdex buzzed.

"Li-Linus?" I stuttered. That was oddly an adorable name, but it was completely unexpected. Grubbin looked at me and clicked its mandibles. "That's your name, huh? Linus."

Aria chirped happily from my shoulder while Linus clicked. Oh god, I probably looked like a bug catcher with all these bug Pokémon around me. Rotomdex laughed at the look on my face as I came to the realization. "Guezz we should re-register your trainer title as Bug Catcher!"

"Nooo," I whined. "At least register me as a Lass."

* * *

After I got ready for the day, I joined my mom in the living room. She had several bowls out on the floor, each filled with different brands of Pokefood. Meowth and Nox, the Alola Meowth, were taking turns eating out of the same bowl. Bitey was destroying a stuffed, squeaky toy. White stuffing littered Meowth's pet bed as Bitey did several death rolls.

"Morning, mama," I said as Aria joined the others. I tried to put Linus down, but he snuggled into me further, not wanting to sit on the floor.

When I looked up to see my mom, she had a broad smile on her face. She sat on the couch with a plate of eggs and toast. She dipped the bread into her eggs and took a bite, maintaining eye contact with me the whole time.

"What?" I studied her face and saw that she knew something. Oh no... What did she know? It wasn't clear. I had to wait for her to tease me to find out.

Mother dearest swallowed finally and gestured for me to join her on the couch. I obeyed, her, and she looked me directly in the eyes as she said, "Did you get a boyfriend already, Luna?"

"No!" I protested and crossed my arms. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, but you did go on a date first, at least, right?"  Mom asked pointedly. She knew exactly how to ask these questions to rile me up and ruin all my defenses. I couldn't help but go on the defensive.

"Yes, I went on a date. What do you mean 'first'?" The blush on my cheeks betrayed me. 

"You think I don't know when someone is having sex under my roof?"

"You were plastered last night... how did you find out?"

"Luna, I'm your mother," My mom rolled her eyes and took another bite out of her toast. Her mouth full of food, she continued, "I can tell when you are acting differently. You called me mama and look like you were given a great time." She swallowed. "I approve... for now. Is he a nice boy? When can I meet him?" My mom leaned toward me as she asked, sparkles in her eyes. 

I am sure my mom thought I would grow old and evolve into a spinster, so knowing that I got laid was better than nothing. Of course, that being said, my mom always seemed to play hard and fast with the rules. My dad was usually the 'bad cop,' and had given me long talks before my first Pokemon journey (and during via phone), but my mom was always the one encouraging me to put myself out there. I know it may seem like I think my mom is a massive pain in the ass, which, yes, I do believe she can be a pain in the ass, but I still love her. If it weren't for my mom, I wouldn't have traveled to so many different regions and met so many different kinds of Pokemon. Heck, I wouldn't even be in Alola if my mom didn't decide to move back. She was owed some amount of gratitude.

"He's nice..." I stated. Guzma was nice...  _to me_. He was the boss of Team Skull, a gang I didn't understand yet. Every region had their fair share of gangs. Some of them were downright evil! But Team Skull? I've only met Guzma, Tup, and B... and I have no idea what they are trying to accomplish. Tup and B even helped me with my trial, even though they think the whole thing is dumb. Guzma had some anti-authority angle, but it was hard to tell exactly what he planned to do other than cause mischief and rob rich people. My mom nodded at me as if to say, 'and...?' I pursed my lips and thought about what would make my mom satisfied. I decided on, "and he's Alolan. Part Alolan anyway."

"Oh! Part Alolan? Half?" Mom asked me with a big smile. I nodded, happy to have pleased her wishes. "My, my, two halves make a whole, don't they? Even if he isn't your boyfriend, it won't be long before he is. You are so beautiful, Luna," I blinked. What? She spent all her time complaining that I wore no make-up. "So talented too. You even made it to the World Championship!"

"Please don't tell anyone about that," I begged her. "If, If I did bring him around to meet you, you'd have to promise not to tell him about that." I didn't need anyone else looking me up and wondering why I turned into such a nobody. Just imagining Guzma looking down on me... I almost wanted to cry right there.

"Oh, Luna, don't cry," my mom scoffed. "Always the waterworks with you. You don't have to cry about that loss. I don't see why it was such a big deal." Of course she didn't, because it wasn't like I told anyone why I suddenly went from kicking ass left and right to sucking hardcore. I sighed heavily and held in my sorrow, as usual. I probably just looked like a pathetic loser to my mom. "I won't tell anyone, promise, promise. I love you, but I don't think keeping secrets from a potential husband is wise."

"H-Husband?" Guzma? My husband? I just met him a couple of ays ago! Again, my face betrayed me as I turned completely red and my mom laughed at me. "L-Look, that's jumping the gun a bit, I think. Anyway, uh, maybe after he and I date a little more, I'll introduce you to him."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 

I stood outside my house.  **My house.** I sure as shit wasn't terrified or nothin'! It's my house, damnit. I can come and go as I please. I stood in front of my damn house for five minutes with my arms crossed, tapping my foot like a smooth tune was playin'. I grunted as I swayed side to side. The rain sure was comin' down hard, like it usually did. I had actually departed from the previous boss' side before all the shit in Po Town went down. Apparently, Tapu Bulu got real mad at the boss and destroyed the supermarket and cursed Po Town. I wasn't even back in time to see the boss leave into exile. I was real fucking disappointed when I came back from World's to find everything gone to hell. Thankfully, Ma and my fam moved to Alola around the same time, or I woulda freaked big time. 

Fuck! I was the big boss of Team Skull now. King of the Numbskulls! There was no reason to fucking worry about walking into my own house, doin' the walk of shame!

I pushed the door to the mansion open and did a quick look to the left and right. It was so early in the day that no one was up. I let out a sigh of relief I didn't realize I had held in for the past ten fucking minutes. It was short-lived, though, as I heard Plumeria's voice boom from above me.

"Well, well, well, lookit what we have here," Plume leaned over the railing to look down at me. "It's the boss... and he's fucking late!" Then I saw the faces of all the boys and a few of the girls in our fam. Shit. Did Plume stake me out?

I puffed up my chest and looked up at them. I hated being in this position and Plume knew it! "Ay, the fuck is the matter? I'm home now, ain't I?"

"Yea, I see you are safe n' sound  _now_. What about a few hours ago, huh?" Plume started to make her way to the staircase and walk down. "For all I knew, you were in jail or something, fuck Guzma."

"Well, here I am, Plume, no biggie," I gave her my best grin. A gesture to show her that I was fine and nothin' happened. Course, I knew better. She was pissed off. Plume had a couple tells that I learned over the years. She had a small, polite smile. If you ever saw that, you knew you were dead meat. I was seeing it now, oh stars save me.

"What were you out doin' so late anyhow? We are after the girl, remember? Didja hide outside her window and fall asleep, Guz?" Plume crossed her arm as she grilled me. "I had to beat those two knuckleheads up to get them to spill some of the beans, but they wouldn't tell me more than that you were on Melemele. Is that where Lillie is?"

I couldn't answer that. Yes, that was where I finally found Lillie. I was gonna try n' talk some damn sense into her before bringing the crew around though. I know that Ma was real impatient about this shit, and she was really laying the pressure on Plume and me, but this shit should be settled within the family. It wasn't like Lillie to steal anything, let alone from Ma. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Lillie, and from what Ma said, the Pokemon she stole was dangerous as fuck. I had to fix this on my own. I shook my head, "I ain't seen that little girl there."

"Then what were ya doin', Guz? Getting lucky with the touristy ladies, huh?" Plume laughed like it was the best joke she heard all week. I couldn't help but look at the ground, thinking of Luna. That crazy sex fiend. That cute, strong-headed girl of my dreams. Plume suddenly stopped laughing and I looked up.

"What?" Shit. Plume knew. Between Plume and I, there were no secrets. Mostly cause she was stupidly good at reading me! I couldn't even mope around without her tryin' to figure out what got my Gogoat and fixin' to beat up anyone who got in my way herself. I really loved that about sis, but right now it made me really hate her. 

Plume looked at the grunts all huddled around the rails above us and shouted, "Let big sis handle Guz, Skulls. Don't worry, I got this." All the grunts nodded and disappeared, a couple of them whispering shit to each other, but I couldn't tell what they were sayin'. Plume came up close to me and whispered so only I could hear her angry voice, "You finally got laid?"

"Uhhh," I couldn't just answer a direct question like that! Of course, my non-answer was answer enough for Plume. She got right in my face, seething with anger.

"I'm real fuckin' happy for you, Guz, but you have to be a boss right now!" I nervously looked above at the second floor. The grunts seemed to be gone, but her voice was so angry I worried one of them might overhear her. I didn't want the team to feel like there was discord in the house. "Lusamine is puttin' a vice grip on our balls, and you are over in Melemele fuckin' sluts from Kalos or some shit? Get real." Plumeria backed away from me and shook her head. Like she was lecturing a damn kid!

I'm not a fuckin' kid! "Plume, it ain't like that. Not really, uh," I had to think of something fast. I hated how fuckin' stupid I was. "It's a girl who just moved here. I thought she might know Lillie, so I just hung out with her, but one thing led to another and-"

"And ya fucked her," Plume shook her head again. "Never send a virgin to do a man's job."

"I'm not a fuckin' virgin! Keep that shit down!" I growled at Plume, but she smiled at me.

"Not anymore you aren't," Plume laughed at me and I felt my face grow hot as fuck. I dug my hands into my hoodie to keep from wanting to slug my sis. "Ok, I'll pretend that what you said is true and that this broad knows Lillie. Just focus on the mission, Guz. I shouldn't have ta tell you that."

"Right, right," I grunted. Plume was just lookin' out for our fam.

Ma funded our whole operation and we do her favors sometimes. Stealing rare Pokemon from punks who don't deserve them. Steal them from known abusers too. It ain't like it is a bad deal. Those mons end up in the conservation. Being cared for and free to just exist without needin' to do shit for others. But ever since Lillie ran off with Cosmog a few months ago, Ma's been real pissed off. I haven't even seen her in person since it happened. All her orders come from phone calls n' shit. I was more than happy to get Gladion to join my gang. He still doesn't know we work for his mom, so in the end, he's still helpin' her out at least. But Lillie? What got into that girl's damn head?

Sure, Ma hasn't always been perfect. Especially after Pa disappeared. That shit drove her a little batshit crazy, but she got better. She stopped snapping at us about every little thing. I just need to bring Cosmog back to her, and everything will be fine. That's what Ma said. She'll forgive Gladion and Lillie. Ma'll be able to get Pa back with Cosmog's help, and we can go back to being a real fam'.

"Don't worry, Plume," I balled my hands into fists inside my hoodie pocket, "I won't fail to get Lillie."

* * *

I made my way to Iki Town, where I knew I would find Kahuna Hala. Since I beat the first trial, my mom told me Kahuna Hala was next up for my challenge. My mom actually accompanied me as we walked toward Iki Town. I brought Aria, Linus, Nox, and Bitey with me too. Mom brought her Meowth, deciding that he needed to take a little walk. Nox and Meowth walked side by side, and I could see a little romance bubbling between them. I couldn't help but root for it to work out. I wondered what their babies would look like... white or grey? A mix? I didn't really know a lot about cross breeding in Alola. 

I wore a pair of black shorts with a dark, blue tank. My mom wore a pink floral sundress that somehow accentuated how big her boobs and hips were without looking incredibly inappropriate. I have no idea how my mom is able to find clothing that does these things for her. Of course, as we walked along, some of the guys on the trail were peeking at my mom. When she wasn't paying attention, I gave them my best death glare. Yeah, my mom and dad were probably never going to get together again and that was for the best... but I sure as hell wasn't going to accept another man into my life!

We finally reached Iki Town after a couple of Pokemon battles. My mom had apparently bought all sorts of potion types and brought them with her. It was nice to have someone else keep my Pokemon healthy, though it wasn't like I didn't have a dozen potions of my own. I didn't know what to expect from Hala, or if he was someone who would use only one type of Pokemon. It seemed most trainers in the world could only really master one type of Pokemon at a time. People who became champions were typically the few that could use more than that. Of course, I use 'few' in a relative way. In a world filled with billions of people, a couple million truly is 'few.' I looked over at my mom, who seemed to be basking in the Alolan sun. Surely, she was a trainer at some point? Even most people in the world could only handle the 'mundane' types, like normal, grass, rock, etc. I wondered if she was, at some point, just a lass with a Meowth. Then again... the Meowth she had in Alola was an Alolan Meowth. Those were pure Dark-type! Maybe she was a Dark-type trainer? 

Mom winked at a trainer that couldn't be any older than me and laughed when he turned beet red. Yup. My mom must've definitely been a Dark-type trainer in her day.

"Luna!" I heard a familiar, youthful voice. I turned away from my mom and saw Hau running up to me. "Heya, Luna! You ready to take on gramps?"

"I think so," I nodded as I ran up to meet him. I saw his Litten outside of its ball. He seemed to be unimpressed by me, as it only threw casual glances in my direction. "How about you?"

"Naw," Hau kicked at the ground a bit. "I couldn't get past Verdant Caverns the other day. This big Ratticate wouldn't let me fight it!" 

"Ratticate?" I scratched my head, "Don't you mean Gumshoos?"

"Oh, Captain Illima only beckons Pokemon he thinks would be strong against you. Since Cutiefly is a Fairy-type, I guess he figured you'd down his Rattatas and Ratticates pretty quickly... say, maybe I should capture a Fairy-type! Good thinking, Luna!"

"Uh, thanks?" I smiled at Hau. I hated to admit it, but it was easy to believe he'd fail the first trial. Hau was so carefree, and it didn't seem like he would take this whole journey seriously at all. "Where do you catch Cutiefly anyway?"

"You haven't been to Route 3 yet?" Hau gasped. "I can't go there for now since I started the trials, but that's where you can find Cutieflys in abundance. There is a really cool meadow filled with cool Pokemon! You should check it out!"

I could feel my heart thudding at the idea of meeting new Pokemon. Maybe more Alola-only Pokemon! I had made a promise to myself, after all, to only use Pokemon I didn't already catch in other regions. I felt my smile grow big and dumb, but I felt pretty energized from my talk with Hau. 

"Good luck with my gramps, Luna," Hau waved goodbye to me. "You'll need it! I'm off to do my trial again, but hopefully, I don't stay too far behind!"

"I believe in you!" I waved back. I felt bad because I kind of didn't believe in him, but I felt that maybe it would give him the boost he needed. Hau only nodded and ran off, followed by his Litten. 

I'd need luck against his grandpa, huh? If Hau was anything to go off of, then that probably wasn't true...

 

Hala stood on the ceremonial stand in Iki Town. My mom stayed back, but I walked up to the stand, climbed up, and waved hello. He gave me an Alolan hello back.

"Ahhh, Luna," Hala put his hands on his hips. "I heard from Illima that you were ready to challenge me. Are you ready?"

"Uh, yes, sir," I nodded and looked over at Aria, fluttering about. Nox, who I had thought to use, sat beside Meowth by my mom. I sighed. A man down already. 

"If you are certain, we can begin. I'll ask again," Hala narrowed his eyes with an intensity so fierce I felt like my face would melt. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I nodded firmly.

Hala nodded back. He unclipped an Ultra Ball from his belt and flung it. Out popped... a Makuhita. The Makuhita fist pumped while Hala shouted, "Let the Grand Trial begin!"

I couldn't help but smirk. Makuhita? If Hala was a pure Fighting-type trainer, then Aria would breeze right through this. Aria flew into the ring, ready to fight. I wondered how many Pokemon Hala would bring to this fight?

The old man stared me down, along with the Makuhita. They were in the same stance, it looked like some kind of move just waiting to grapple Aria and I. These two were truly in sync. I was almost worried for a second. 

"Aria, use Silver Wind!" I could feel my own mind syncing with Aria. We trained a lot the other day, and even beat a giant Gumshoos. There was no way we were going to lose to a Fighting-type now. 

Aria fluttered all around Makuhita, kicking up a mini dust storm filled with powder that poured from her body. I had to wonder where she stored all that. Of course, the move had a limited number of times you could invoke it, so maybe that had something to do with it. Maybe it was bug dander? I couldn't help but giggle to myself imagining that as Makuhita took the full brunt of the attack. To its credit, Makuhita didn't get downed in just that attack. In fact, it looked like it only got a bit ruffled up. That got me worried.

"Keep your mind on the battle at hand!" Hala shouted at me. "Only a fool would underestimate a Kahuna like this." With that, Hala took a deep breath and Makuhita copied him. They stomped their feet in unison and I heard Hala call out an attack I wasn't expecting, "Fire Punch!"

"No!" I cried as Makuhita's glove began to emit a fiery aura. It threw out a punch at Aria and I prayed that it would miss. A direct hit! Aria nearly caught on fire from the contact and whirled backward wildly for a moment. "Aria, it'll be okay!" She chirped weakly but nodded once she stopped spinning. "I think another Silver WInd, and you'll knock 'em out!" I had to believe that. I had to believe she had the power to knock him out. If Hala only used Fighting-types, then Aria was the only Pokemon I had other than a baby Grubbin was my Yungoos... a Normal-type. I looked up from my thoughts to see Aria throwing another whirlwind of silvery powder at the Makuhita, but the thing was still standing!

"Let us finish this," I could practically see a twinkle in Hala's eyes as he punched forward with all his might. Makuhita fired up another punch, another hit, and Aria was down. My other Pokemon were weaker than her and either had a type disadvantage or were a baby. This was over.

I ran up to Aria and returned her into my Moon Ball, hoping that the stasis of the ball would keep her from hurting further, "I yield!"

"Hmm?" Hala crossed his arms. "You yield? Don't you have more than one Pokemon, Luna?"

"I, I do, but... they would be at a disadvantage," I looked up to see Hala's disappointed gaze. It affected me more than I wanted to admit. I looked away from him. "I guess I wasn't ready."

"You can't challenge me again until tomorrow, young Luna," Hala recalled his Makuhita. "Take this time to reflect on what you did wrong. You underestimated me due to your type advantage. Yes, that is important, but you cannot underestimate your opponents. I do not know what you think this Island Challenge is about, but simple type advantages will not net you easy wins."

 

I sat on the ground of the battle square after Hala left. I just stared at my Moon Ball. I lost. I lost to Kahuna Hala, a guy who used an un-evolved Pokemon. A guy who I had a type advantage over. Fire Punch, just that one move. How could I forget that Makuhita could learn that? I used to know these things. I used to be good at battling. People used to get scared of battling me, facing my tried and proven team. Now? I'm just a nobody who can't even keep up with an old man. I felt someone's shadow over me and looked behind me. It was my mom. Right, she saw that embarrassing defeat. 

"Luna, what the hell was that?" Mom crossed her arms, looking down at me. "Is this how you behave when you lose? My god, you take after your father in the worst ways-"

"Stop it, mom," I sighed, "This has nothing to do with dad." She always wanted to drag his name through the mud. It was ridiculous. "I just lost my touch, that's all. This Island Challenge... its stupid anyway. I don't see why I am even doing it-"

"You shut your mouth right now," My mother demanded. "Luna, it might seem odd to you, but I think the Island Challenge is very important. Maybe you think I just wanted you to do it on a whim," I nodded despite myself and she rolled her eyes, "but I think this would be good for you. Ever since you lost at World's you've turned into a real loser," I felt an arrow shoot through my heart. An arrow notched by my own mother. "You just gave up on being a trainer. At first, I was kind of happy to see you stop competing because I was worried you'd never get a good husband and live the kind of life I always wanted for you. This is what I get for marrying that man-"

"Life you wanted for me?" I interrupted. "I don't even know what you mean."

"Strong trainers get pulled into bullshit deals, Luna," My mom's expression softened somewhat. I saw a glimpse of the mother I knew better as a child before I went on my Pokemon journey. "I wanted you to see and experience the world, and not just be a girl from Kanto. I wanted you to be free of traditions and start your life however you wanted. But after the championship, you just gave up. We did things your father's way and let you just mope around the house. He always said you'd figure it out... well, my love, I couldn't wait for that anymore. Your father and I spoke and agreed that maybe a new adventure is all you needed. I was so happy when you spent the entire day yesterday elsewhere!" I blushed as I stood up. "Luna, I just want you to be happy and free. Your father and I don't always see eye-to-eye, but on this, we agreed - we couldn't sit around and wait for you to get better by yourself. Besides," She smirked as she brought me in for a hug. "The Island Challenge is a good way to meet cute boys."

* * *

 

After a bonding session with my mom, I found a renewed vigor to train. I had two Pokemon that could take down Kahuna Hala: Aria the Cutiefly and Linus the Grubbin. The only thing in my way of victory was the Fire Punch of Makuhita. In fact, I didn't see any of Hala's other Pokemon, so I had to assume they could all use Fire Punch or over kinds of coverage moves. I sighed as I walked up to Route 3 from Iki Town, splitting up with my mom as she headed back home. Hau had said there were lots of Pokemon nearby! I just had to catch something new!

It was there that I finally caught a new Flying-type, which filled me with glee! A Pikipek, or so Rotomdex told me. At this point, I took everything he said with a grain of salt because the guy was so sassy and lame. I was incredibly happy that he slept through my entire battle with Hala. "Did you battle Kahuna Hala yet, Mistrezz?"

"Nope!" I lied to his face. I would  **not** tell Rotomdex that I lost hard to Hala. There was no way he would ever let me live it down. I caught the Pikipek after a fierce battle between it and Bitey the Yungoos. I stared at the ball, thinking up all sorts of names I could call it. It appeared to be a boy, but I wasn't the best at naming birds.

"How'z about you call it Flappy, huh?" Rotomdex teased. "Maybe you should name it, Hot Boizzzz."

"H-Hot boys!? No!" I swatted at Rotomdex, who's reply was in the form of an electrical sounding laugh. I released the Pikipek from his ball, and he seemed happy to accept the healing potion I offered it. "What do you think, little guy? What kind of name would you like?" He whistled and hoped from leg to leg, happily. Happy? "How about Happy, little guy? You'd like that?" The Pikipek sang a short tune in response. It was agreed - Happy the Pikipek. "Yes, another powerful weapon in my fight against Hala!"

"So you know what typezz he uses?" Rotomdex asked casually. I nodded. "You should have no problemz fighting him with two bugz and a bird."

"Haha, well, better prepared than not prepared..." I shrugged as I recalled Happy to his Pokeball. I made my way further up Route 3, battling a few trainers on the way. Linus, unfortunately for me, was too shy to do much of anything. I decided when I got home I'd give him the Meowth treatment. Maybe Nox would be willing to help? I sent her home with my mom since she was absolutely taken by mom's Meowth. The Meowth Treatment was mostly just fake battling until the baby Pokemon felt more comfortable. Whenever I was at home at the same time as my mom, her Meowth would be a punching bag for baby Pokemon I was training. Meowth enjoyed play fighting so much, and honestly, it was a great photo op. 

I found the entrance to the meadow that Hau told me about, but it was even better than how he described. I can't even describe in elegant enough words how beautiful the meadow looked. There were yellow flowers abound in the small valley, which seemed to be inside a small mountain peak. Come to think of it, this was probably right by where Tapu Koko's shrine is supposed to be. I wondered if Tapu Koko might appear in this meadow. As I took in the scenery and wondered how much it would cost to just build a house inside the meadow itself, if that was even allowed, my eyes stopped on two familiar people - Guzma and Lillie. Internally, I started to panic. Guzma was looking for Lillie! Something about her stealing a Pokemon from someone. Without thinking, I ran through the flowers, ignoring the various Pokemon that jumped out at me. There was no time to marvel at whatever Pokemon lived here!

As I caught up to them, I saw that Lillie didn't look threatened at all. She looked nervous, but only in the same way she looked nervous talking to me, Hau, or Kukui. Otherwise, she didn't seem upset that Guzma stood right next to her. He was in his typical slouch, with his hands in his pockets. He had a stern expression on his face, like an adult lecturing a child. I don't know what I expected, but I felt completely relieved that this wasn't me having to face the fact that my boyfriend, er, FWB, was the kind of guy who would rough up children. I managed to catch the tail end of whatever conversation they had.

"Lillie, it don't gotta be this way, hand over Cosmog, n' all'll be good. I promise," Guzma said in a soft voice.

Lillie cast her gaze at the ground, narrowing her eyes. It looked like she would give in to Guzma's request, but instead, she shook her head, "Mr. Guzma, I... I can't do that."

Guzma let out a long sigh, like a disappointed father or something, "Lillie, I'mma give you a week. If ya can't figure out what's best for you by then, then it'll be up to me to set things right. I dun wanna do that to ya, but I may have no choice. Cosmog's dangerous, Lillie. If you got hurt, I'd-" It was then that my presence was noticed by them both. Lillie ran over to me and Guzma shrugged. "Well, well, if it ain't Luna. Sleep well?" He winked. 

I blushed while Lillie stood behind me somewhat. She wasn't entirely scared of Guzma, but it seemed she felt better with me between them. I could hardly look him in the eyes, but I did my best. After all, I couldn't let Lillie think that Guzma scared me either, "I did, it was a very good night. So, is this who you were looking for, Guzma?"

"Yep," He nodded, "So you know Lillie, huh?"

"L-Leave Luna out of this, Mr. Guzma," Lillie said. Her voice was so soft, and so she seemed more like a kitten trying to scold a lion as she spoke. Guzma chuckled a bit in a way where I knew he thought Lillie was being cute. "I just met her recently."

"It just hurts is all," Guzma shrugged as he started to walk past us. Lillie maneuvered to stay behind me as he moved. "To be lied to n' all. But I get it," Guzma stopped walking just long enough to tower over me and Lillie. Stars, if Lillie wasn't there I'd be begging to make out with him. He looked dangerous, but protective all at the same time. "I'm big, bad Guzma. It makes sense ya wouldn't trust me with where Lillie was. Well, now I know. Like I said, you got a week, Lillie. I'll seeya around." With that, he walked off toward where I came. 

I turned around to see Lillie shaking her head at herself. "Oh no, what am I going to do?"

"Lillie, is Nebby that Cosmog thing he mentioned?" I asked her plainly. She stopped fidgeting and nodded. "What does he mean that it's dangerous?"

"Well, Luna, you see..." Lillie starting to wring her hands together, "First, we need to find Cosmog. Then I'll tell you... everything."

"Find him?" I blinked.

"Nebby got out of my bag, and I came in here to look for him, but before I knew it I ran out of Repels and Mr. Guzma found me! I thought he was going to- er, well, let's not waste time!" Lillie looked at me with determined eyes. "Nebby is in here somewhere! Let's find him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to rub Guzma's belly and call him a good boi.


	12. Melemele Meadow

Lillie stayed close behind me as we searched for Nebby. I thought that Nebby looked odd, but to think of it as dangerous was laughable. I battled through a few Pokemon with my newly caught Pikipek, but we couldn't find Nebby anywhere. That was when Lillie noticed a hole in the wall surrounding the meadow. It looked big enough that even Guzma could crawl through it. We gave each other steady nods and crawled through. Me first, of course, since Lillie was a little worried that a Pokemon might be guarding the other end. Once inside, we saw a strange sight.

Two people were standing before us. A tall man twirling a blue mustache, and a short girl playing with her orange braid. It wasn't just that two people being there was strange. No, it was the fact that their skin was a light blue color. They were dressed a bit odd as well. As in, they looked overly touristy. The tall man wore a floral print, Alolan shirt and a pair of khakis which didn't suit him at all, as he stood tall and proud despite wearing such casual clothing. The girl wore a t-shirt that exclaimed, 'I love Alola!' and she wore daisy dukes. If they were trying to blend in... their skin gave it all away. 

"Greetings," The tall man beckoned me closer. I carefully took a few steps toward him but stopped at a reasonable distance. "My name is Phyco, and this is my associate, er, granddaughter, Zossie." He gestured to the orange haired girl. She gave Lillie and me a huge, friendly smile. Despite her attire and blue skin, she seemed to blend in a little better. "We are on, ahem, vacation, and we are intrigued by you Pokemon trainers."

"Pokemon trainers are rare from where we are from, isn't that right, grandpa?" Zossie seemed to cover for the gaping hole in Phyco's story. He flinched at the word 'grandpa,' confirming their relationship was nothing of the sort. "We would love it if you could show us a Z-move, trainer. Do you think you could?"

"Well, I'd love to, but," But I refuse to ever do that whacky dance in front of other people, human being or not! "We are looking for a Pokemon that got loose."

"Ah, you mean this Pokemon?" Phyco said as the two stepped away from each other, revealing Nebby floating between them happily, "This Pokemon suddenly appeared from the same hole you did. It's quite quaint." 

"It's so fluffy and cute!" Zossie exclaimed as she pet the Cosmog. Lillie suddenly stepped up from behind me.

"N-Nebby! Get back in the bag!" Lillie commanded, but Nebby just cooed happily in response. "Nebby...?"

"It would appear that your Nebby is quite taken with us," Phyco pointed out, still twisting his mustache. Honestly, I wanted to touch it myself at this point. "If you will battle us, we will ask this Nebby to return to you, yes?"

"Sure, why not," I shrugged and was about to call on Aria, but Zossie interrupted me.

"Show us a Z-move! That's the only way," She waggled her finger at me. Ugh. Guess I'll have to dance in front of two aliens and Lillie then. Geez...

I called out Bitey the Yungoos and dug through my bag. Finally, I finished out that Normal-type Z-Crystal that Illima gave me the other day and clipped it onto Yungoos' neck, "Alright, Bitey. We are going to fight these trainers. Be nice!" I had to remind Bitey to be nice every single battle. I was scared and worried it might kill something if I wasn't too careful. The amount of energy it exuded was too much.

Zossie threw a strange looking Pokeball, and out popped... something I have never seen before! A new Alolan Pokemon?! It was a cute, purple jellybean of a Pokemon that floated in place. Was it a Psychic-type? I didn't care for that too much, but it was so cute that I figured I'd get over it. "Where did you get that from!?" I asked enthusiastically.

"From our homewor-homeland," Phyco stopped twirling his mustache to cough for a moment. They were definitely aliens. I sighed in defeat. How was I going to catch this alien Pokemon? 

I looked over at Lillie, who seemed to be intensely eyeing the people and the Pokemon. Did she catch on too? 

"Ready?" Zossie asked with a big smile.

"Yup!" Zossie nodded and crossed her arms as if she was waiting for- oh. Right. "Haha... okay... let me try this. I haven't done it before!" I took a deep breath and tried to remember what Illima showed me the other day. I pictured it in my mind as I closed my eyes and tried to imitate his movements with my body. Once I was done, I opened my eyes!

Nothing happened.

"This is a bit disappointing," Phyco sighed as I heard Lillie stifle a giggle. I shot her a look, and she stood at attention real quick. "Try again, young trainer."

"H-Hold on, maybe..." I summoned Aria, who my mom had healed since her last battle. I affixed the Normal-type Z-Crystal to her instead. "Are you ready, Aria? Did I teach you that move, Return, earlier? Just think of using that. Bitey," I looked at the Yungoos who stopped biting his tail bald for a moment, "please pay attention to Aria, okay?"

With that said, I took a deep breath and retraced the Normal-type dance that Illima showed me. I needed to stretch and practice these Z-moves as I acquired them. This was going to be one awkward journey. Finally, I felt it! While I was in the middle of my movements, I opened my eyes and felt that my body was glowing in a bright, white aura. That same aura enveloped Aria as well! I never felt more in sync with her than I did then. This was true power! Finally, as I ended my dance, Aria let out a cry as she whirled around in circles and eventually burst toward the strange, purple Pokemon. When Aria, connected, it sent the other Pokemon flying and completely fainted. Zossie recalled the poor thing into its strange Pokeball.

"That was cool!" Zossie fist pumped. "It is true what they say, the light in Alola is strong!"

"Fascinating!" Phyco's jaw nearly hit the ground, "Truly, this is impeccable! If anyone can help us, it would be the Alolan people..."

"Hmm?" I narrowed my eyes as I crossed my arms. "Do you need help with something?"

"Oh, it was nothing, child," Phyco grinned. "Zossie and I will take our leave here. Thank you for showing us the way out of this cave as well."

"Yeah, we were stuck here for hours!" Zossie laughed as she started to walk past Lillie and I. "Oh yeah," She turned to Lillie, "Cosmog, please stay with the young lady. And young lady, please make time to pet your Pokemon. They do enjoy a good rub, did you know that?" 

I could see Lillie tearing up as Nebby obediently got into Lillie's bag as Zossie and Phyco crawled into the exit hole. I could hear Phyco saying, "Just imagine what an Alolan adult is capable of, Zossie! We are saved!"

"That was... interesting," I turned to look at Lillie, but she was even more quiet than usual. "Lillie?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes," Lillie nodded. "What strange tourists..."

"Uh, they were aliens," I corrected her. 

"Aliens?" Lillie blushed somewhat, "What a strange theory, Luna..."

"They were blue!" I exclaimed.

"They were?" Lillie frowned. "Phyco's hair was blue, I suppose... but that is hardly uncommon. Um... anyway," Lillie shook her head. "Luna... do you think that Nebby doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't he like you?" I crossed my arms, upset that Lillie was apparently blind to aliens being right in her face. The truth is out there!

"Nebby, well, didn't come to me when I called..." She whispered. I could practically feel the vibrations in her voice as she tried to keep herself from crying. 

"That's alright, Lillie," I put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to reassure her with my words, "Sometimes, Pokemon don't listen to their trainers. When I was your age, my dad tried to give me a high leveled Nidorina when I was having trouble at the Vermillion City Gym, and let me tell you, that Nidorina didn't listen to a dang word I told it."

"Really?" Lillie wiped at the few tears she couldn't hold back. She gave me a small smile. "That doesn't seem so likely. You seem so capable... and I'm not."

"Give it some time," I nodded at her. "Now, you promised..."

"Oh! I did," Lillie blushed, "Could we discuss it in my loft at Kukui's? I would like very much to get out of this cave."

"Sure, let's get outta here."

* * *

I couldn't help but feel nervous. Ma called me out to see her. She sent me a quick text that I only read after I talked with Lillie, and with the help of my unregistered fly Pokemon, I landed just outside her home atop the floating Aether Foundation building. The place was so clean that I couldn't help but feel like a piece of garbage too. My palms got sweaty as I walked up to the house. It didn't feel like home, inside. I never lived on this floating island, after all. No, when I lived with Ma, Pa, and the kiddos, we were all in Sinnoh. There was a lot more life in the place back there. Guess losing Pa made Ma go minimalist. Still, it felt weird to be in the building, to be in the same vicinity as Ma. I was kinda scared of what she would say to me. I didn't have time to practice what I would tell her about Lillie. Ma wanted Lillie soon, and I could tell in her messages that she was gettin' impatient with the search. Now that I finally found her, I couldn't exactly just turn her in. I had to let Lillie decide on the right thing. That's what a big bro would encourage, right? Doin' the right thing? 

I chuckled at the thought. Lillie and Gladion never thought of me as their big bro, and thinkin' of myself as some sort of moral compass... ain't that just stupid of me? Still, that's how I felt about 'em. Even if I hafta do all the bad shit in the world, at least it would make things better for everyone in the end. Ma showed me that sometimes ya had to be the bad guy to enact somethin' good. 

I crept up and pushed open the door in front of me, knowin' I'd find her there. What met me was a bit shockin'. My Ma had a particular look to her, and sure enough, she was still wearing the sorta shit you'd expect on a pure diva. White dress, white heels, and gold trimming. Nah, that wasn't surprising at all. What got me was her hair... it was black. Ma was always a blonde, but her hair was dyed black now. It seemed unlike her, but I thought it would be a good in on gettin' on her good side, "Hey... Lusamine," She lectured me once not to call her Ma while we were in this region. It hurt a bit, but I understood it. We had to make sure almost no one knew about our family connection. Otherwise shit would go to hell for her. "I like your new hair color. When'd ya change it?"

"Oh, there you are Guzma," Ma looked up to greet me. She sat on her bed, legs crossed, reading a book of some kind. "I thought you may not come to me. Are you still empty-handed, sweet Guzma?"

There it was. This lady had the power to make me feel like a little boy. I couldn't hold her gaze any longer, the guilt overwhelming me. I nodded at her question. I didn't wanna disappoint Ma anymore, but I just didn't want to force Lillie into doin' somethin' she didn't wanna do. I didn't wanna take Cosmog by force unless absolutely necessary. This is the burden all big bros face.

"Look at me, Guzma," Ma called out to me. I looked up, and I could see her arms outstretched to me, "Come here, my boy..."

Under her hypnosis, I walked to her, unsure of what might happen. Would she scold me? Tell me I was a worthless piece of trash like my biological father did? I kneeled down next to her, and she wrapped her arms around me. I could feel so much warmth from her as she pulled me in.

"Guzma, I'm disappointed in you," She began. I did everythin' I could not to cry. I'm the big bad boss of Team Skull. I'm a man. I'm not supposed ta cry like this. "It's been three months, and you still haven't delivered Cosmog to me. Why is that?"

I tried to pull away, but the woman had a tight grip on me. I stopped resisting and slumped against her, feeling pathetic and weak, "I'm sorry, Lu-Lusamine... I'm real close to getting Lillie, okay? Just gimme another week."

"Another week?" Ma whispered aloud, repeating my words. She pushed me away for a moment to look at my face. I could tell she was studying my face, and I prayed to the stars that she couldn't tell I knew where Lillie was already. Whatever she saw satisfied her as I saw her lips break into a smile, "I will agree to your terms, but if you do not bring Lillie to me by then... It may mean that I should no longer take you or your gang too seriously. You have been helpful thus far, but, my son-" Ma brought her face close to mine. I could see big, yellow flecks in her green eyes. Were those always there? "If you disappoint me again, I'll cut you off."

I left Ma's place after I got my shit together. No way could I let the boys know Ma got me cryin'. Still, she called me her son... she hasn't done that in so long. My chest started to ache at the memory of us together, like a family. Like the real family I never had. 

There was no way I could let her down.

* * *

"Hold up," I pointed my spoon at Lillie. We got back to her loft at Kukui's and decided to eat ice cream for lunch together. "Cosmog is some kind of science experiment that you stole from a big corporation!?"

"Yes," Lillie nodded firmly. "Something like that."

"Something like that?!" I got a spoonful of strawberry ice cream and stuffed it into my mouth. I sucked on the spoon as I thought about everything Lillie told me. It wasn't a complete story, and she was definitely still hiding something from me. I crossed my arms and spoke, with the spoon still in my mouth, "Lillie, explain it once more."

"Okay, Luna," Lillie put her hands on her legs and seemed to concentrate, probably hoping to keep her story together. "I was in a science lab that I discovered my parents worked in. When I was there, I saw Cosmog. At first, I didn't understand what was happening to it, but it seemed like everything was going all wrong. Cosmog was crying and screaming non-stop everytime they pushed certain buttons or twisted certain dials. I don't really understand what they were intending to do, but they were definitely hurting Cosmog. I decided then that I needed to rescue Cosmog. Of course, I grabbed Cosmog and made a break for it one day when no one was paying attention... or that's what I thought. Suddenly, I was being chased by, uh, the security guards of the place. After that, Cosmog used a power similar to the one you saw that day on the bridge. Instead of just hitting and scaring everyone, though, it teleported Cosmog and I elsewhere. I woke up on a beach..." Lillie narrowed her eyes like she was trying to remember some small detail. "After that, it is a little hard to remember. But I do remember this: I made a promise to Nebby then. I would help them find out what they really are. I'd return them to wherever they belong, with other Cosmogs and Pokemon."

I felt my eye twitch. Her story was still more or less the same as she told me before, even in this condensed version. How did she know Guzma, then? Who was this company? She utterly refused to share any of that with me, but I tried again, "Lillie, it sounds like you are messing with dangerous people! Guzma is the boss of Team Skull-"

"Mr. Guzma does bad things," Lillie looked at the ground. She didn't want to look me in the eye as she argued, but I couldn't blame her. An 11-year-old arguing with an adult was never fun. "But Mr. Guzma... he would never hurt me. I know that for a fact."

"How do you know that?" 

"I just do. You can trust me on that," Lillie smiled and looked up at me, "Please believe me. Mr. Guzma is not really a bad person... he is only... misguided."

Wow, Lillie was so mature. When I looked at her saying that, I swear to the stars I saw a peaceful goddess exposing a beautiful truth to me. I teared up a bit because I also felt like it made it less shitty of me to be attracted to him, "Lillie, you look so cool right now!"

"I-I do?" Lillie blushed and giggled. "I don't know what I did, but I am glad you are pleased. And as for the company... That is a secret. I am worried that you are more involved in this problem than you should be, Luna... I just need your help to reach the shrines... of course, it looks like we won't be able to reach Tapu Koko's shrine for another week or so. They said it would take about that long to rebuild the bridge."

"Ah, yeah..." I nodded. Nebby sure did a number on that, didn't he? Nebby floated over our heads with Aria as we spoke, they were both so carefree with each other. Singing each other songs, and being cute in general. Ah, to be young... and also a Pokemon. "I failed Kahuna Hala's trial today, so I won't be able to get to the next Island until I beat him, right?"

"Yes... It is a tradition that you must complete an entire Island's challenges before you move unto the next," Lillie nodded, "Or that is what Professor Kukui told me once. He told me I should try the Island Challenge too, especially because Melemele is a great starting point, but... For now, I think I can handle just Nebby."

"So what is it exactly? Between you and Pokemon?" I asked, trying to sound gentle. I didn't want her to feel judged. I just wasn't sure I understood. "I'm just curious."

"O-Oh, that... That's," Lillie looked like she was going to be sick. I didn't understand what was happening, but I could feel a sense of overwhelming dread well up inside of her at the thought of discussing the topic. Her face somehow got even paler than it usually was.

"No, you don't have to say anything!" I threw up my hands, "Please, Lillie, I'm sorry. I don't know why you feel the way you do, but just know I'm here to help however I can."

"Thanks, Luna..." Lillie didn't relax, but I could see that she was trying. She prodded at her vanilla ice cream, which had started to melt. It honestly looked like she didn't even take a single bite. "As for a change of subject, I have to admit... you seemed so relieved when I told you what I thought of Mr. Guzma. Why is that?"

It was my turn to freeze up. "Uhh, I guess I am happy to know that he won't bother you."

"Bullshit-zzt!" Ah fuck. Rotomdex popped out of my purse and floated between Lillie and I. "Luna and Guzma are, azzz they say, in loooove!" I started to swat at Rotomdex, but he nimbly dodged all my attacks! Was he holding a Bright Powder!? "I don't get it though, what doezz that guy have that I- that other guyzz don't, huh!? He'zz just some goon all talk and no swagger!!"

"Luna!" Lillie gasped as she looked from Rotomdex to me. I was about to smash the Rotomdex against the table, but Lillie's shocked voice caught me off-guard. "Are you... dating Mr. Guzma?"

"W-Well, you see, the funny thing is," I stumbled over my words as I crossed my arms. Rotomdex struggled and broke free from my grasp.

"She izz-zzt!" Rotomdex cried, "She even had a sleepov-zzzt!" I quickly grabbed Rotomdex and found the off button. Why didn't I think of that before!? With that, Rotom popped out of the Pokedex and zapped me a couple times. I gave a painful yelp, but it was too late! I won the battle!

"I see... You like Mr. Guzma," Lillie lightly pounded her hand against her palm like a gavel. "I think this could be good for Mr. Guzma... They say dating stirs the strings of rebellion, no?"

"Huh?" Stirs the strings of rebellion? The guy was already rebelling against everyone in the world. Who else could he possibly rebel against? 

"Oh, nothing," Lillie smiled, scooping up some mostly melted vanilla and sipping it. "I wish you and Mr. Guzma well."

* * *

 

I spent the rest of the afternoon training at my mom's house with mom's Meowth and Linus the Grubbin. As I thought, he was still shy. Meowth, being the fantastic teacher he was, play fought with Linus gently. He rolled onto his back, encouraging the little thing to take nibbles and swipes at ol' Meowth. I don't know what Meowth said to any of the baby Pokemon I ever brought him, but he was the king at getting them to come out of their shell. Hell, he got my Togepi to evolve! The happiness of spending time with Meowth was all it took to energize that little guy way back when. The memory brought a tear to my eye. 

While Meowth and Linus started to bond over the mock battle, I finally turned Rotomdex back on. He was not happy.

"Why'd ya do that, pal!" Rotomdex yelled at me in that weird, male synthesized voice. "That'zz my body you're mezzin' with-zzt!" 

"You were about to tell Lillie the most embarrassing shit! Just don't do that and I won't ever turn you off, deal?" I crossed my arms. Yes, I think it was shitty to turn off Rotomdex's body, but it wasn't like I killed it. He was just being so rude and mean. I didn't understand why he acted like that at all. Wasn't I his trainer? Didn't my 48 badges mean anything to this guy?

Oh god, I have 48 badges. 

"Alright, itzz a deal- hey, why are you making that scary face, pal?" Rotomdex flew right up to my face. "Ya look like someone just pooped in your cereal."

"Oh, nothing, just... thinking about dumb things," I shook it off. I was a huge Poke-nerd. That shouldn't really be surprising, especially to me! It was just weird to think that in my sock drawer there was a mess of badges from various regions. I thought about wearing them for a moment but realized that would draw way too much attention. Plus, what if Guzma saw them? How the hell would I explain any of that? "Anyway, I'm sorry for turning off the dex like that. I was just getting flustered by what you were saying."

"I... I apologizzze too, mistrezz," Rotomdex hummed lowly. He looked away, making a weird duck lips-kind of face. In a way, he seemed to regret what he did, which was fine by me. I hoped we successfully reached an understanding about talking about Guzma and sleepovers and whatever else Rotomdex knew. "Anywayzzz, I have a message from Guzzma for you, pal. I shoulda told you earlier, but I wazz kinda mad. Forwarding it to your phone now!"

"Huh?" I heard my phone chime with the received message. I looked and saw a text from an unfamiliar number. As I opened it, I asked Rotomdex, "When did he send this?"

"Earlier thizz morning," He admitted. 

I shot Rotomdex a look, but he just found a sudden interest in coaching Linus against Meowth. I turned my attention back to the text message and read it to myself, trying to imagine Guzma saying it, 'ey Luna. this is guzma. is this your number? i know you are from kanto but it looks weird. n e way, i wanted to know if you wanted to hang 2nite. mayb we can hang at my place or somethin. let me kno.'

His texting was awful. It was exactly what I expected it to be. Still, I blushed. Texting me so soon? Wasn't that some sort of faux pas? I was eager to text him back, and felt free to do so. Rotomdex did the waiting for me, after all, by not forwarding me the text. I added him to my contact's list as Boss Guzma. 

Luna: Heya, Guzma. This is Luna. The number you got was from my Rotomdex, and he forwarded me your text. I would love to hang out tonight if you are still up for it.

I was about to put my phone done after a couple of seconds, but soon my phone buzzed to life with Guzma's reply. We ended up texting each other back and forth for a while.

Boss Guzma: ay girl thx for msging me back. lets hang at my place then? whens good 4 u?  
Luna: Sure, you mean the place on rt2? I am training my mons, could we hang out later tonight? Maybe 8?  
Boss Guzma: bby, 8 works 4 me. but we'll go to po town to chill. i'll show you my mansion babe  
Luna: Mansion??  
Boss Guzma: hells yea, i live in a mansion lun!  
Luna: just you?  
Boss Guzma: well, my peeps live there too. you met some of them, b and tup?  
Luna: Oh yea, those guys. They seemed nice. Weird, but nice.  
Boss Guzma: cant wait to introduce you to the rest of my crew. they won't give you ne trouble if they kno ur with me  
Luna: How kind of you. :P  
Boss Guzma: heh i gotta treat my #1 fangirl right  
Luna: har har. So where will I meet you? I don't know how to get to Po Town.  
Boss Guzma: i'll come to you, k girly? i'll come knockin

The whole time we texted, I felt like a teen again getting texted by a boy I liked. It felt so weird to feel so giddy about something like that. I just wanted to keep texting him, but I didn't want to look needy. After taking a few, deep breaths, I finally looked up and saw Linus confidently trying to attack Meowth. Meowth was quick and reliable, so nothing Linus did hurt Meowth at all. I smiled and cheered Linus on alongside Rotomdex. 

* * *

Aria led the way back up to Route 3. My date with Guzma wasn't until 8 PM, so I had a lot of time to train then prepare for our outing. It sounded like I was going to meet the rest of his gang, which made things feel like they were getting serious. Do gangsters usually introduce their FWB to their mates? They probably did, huh? To brag and stuff? I suddenly felt incredibly nervous. What if he was going to troll at me again like he did the day before?

_Then I'll just fuck him until he submits._

Ohhh, the other me was pretty good at this. I should let her guide me on this date tonight and make sure Guzma understood who was really the boss in this... whatever-you-call-it kind of relationship. I really needed to see what he thought our relationship was...

I spent the rest of the early evening training Linus, Aria, and Happy. The trio was my best bet against Kahuna Hala, Fighting-Type trainer. I really needed to push my team and help them get stronger. Even Happy the Pikipek... Hala could have Thunder Punch on any of his Pokemon! Or maybe yet another move I haven't considered. While I battled my Pokemon against the wildlife of Route 3, I had Rotomdex recite to me what moves Makuhita could have. Anything was possible, and I only knew about one of Hala's Pokemon. I had to act like Makuhita was probably his worst Pokemon to send against Aria. I wouldn't underestimate him again. 

That was my problem on Melemele, to be honest. I underestimated Illima too. I was treating this a bit like it was a Pokemon League journey, but that wasn't it. Alola didn't have a Pokemon League of its own. These fights were pretty hard, and given the limitations I placed on myself, I didn't have as many Pokemon to throw against the problem, like I usually did when I got stuck on a Gym Leader. No, Hala was on Elite Four level for sure, and it was a bit shocking to have to go up against someone that skilled so soon. 

I wouldn't make that same mistake twice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter... but maybe next chapter... ;3


	13. Po Town Intiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh, no smut this chapter, but it is definitely happenin' next chapter my lovelies.

After a hard day of training, I took my Pokemon back home with just enough time to shower. I was a bit sad that I couldn't enjoy a long, relaxing bath before my date with Guzma, but as long as I didn't smell like armpit, I would be fine. Linus the Grubbin and Aria the Cutiefly played on the floor outside of the bathtub, while I heard the sounds of play fighting between Nox the Meowth and Bitey the Yungoos in the living room beyond the bathroom door. The fact that I could listen to them playing meant that I had to cut my shower short, since Bitey, as I came to understand him, went crazy when it came to playtime. Since I gave myself the full treatment bath the other day, I only had to do the essentials in today's shower - hair and soap. That's it!

I stepped out of the bathroom, with Aria struggling to lift Linus off the ground behind me. I don't know what they were thinking, but it seemed like they were having a good time. Surprisingly, I didn't find a mess in the living room at all. Instead, I just saw mom's Meowth curled around Bitey, licking Bitey's head. Bitey looked very content and happy just to lay there and nap. Nox, on the other hand, seemed completely tired and napped beside Meowth. Did they both decide to adopt Bitey as their child? I had a narrative running through my head that Meowth and Nox got married, and were now planning what their future together would be like. If I had things my way, tomorrow I'd defeat Kahuna Hala and move on. With a solemn nod, I decided it would be best to leave Nox behind. Maybe I should even leave Bitey behind. He liked to fight, but I think being raised by mom's Meowth would probably help him mature past 'bite every-fucking-thing ever.'

As I stepped into my bedroom, I couldn't help but notice Happy the Pikipek perched on a giant Snorlax plushie I owned. Happy, despite seeming like an outgoing guy when we were out battling, seemed pretty quiet and reserved once we got home. I wondered if he was like me - someone who liked to go out and stuff, but needed time devoted to staying indoors. My previous Pokemon journeys helped me lessen the amount of time I needed to spend in-doors, but I was already dreading going to Guzma's house. His  **mansion** apparently. If it were just him and me, that wouldn't be such a bad deal. However, his 'peeps' were going to be there. Tup and B were going to be there! The thought of hanging out with people or having them be around on our date was a little overwhelming. I wondered what we'd be doing over there anyway. They were a gang, right? Were they going to be drinking and doing drugs and other hoodlum things? It occurred to me then that I had no idea what to expect because Guzma didn't seem like the kind of guy to do any of that. If anything, they probably spent most of their nights breaking the walls of their own home. Would that be funny?

Knock. Knock.

I heard the sound of knocking as I pulled up a pair of jeans. It sounded like it was coming from my -

And I saw him. Guzma was waving at me from outside my window. Waving at me, only wearing a bra with my barely pulled up pair of jeans. It was so unexpected that I quickly jerked my pants up to defend the view of my black, lacy panties from him and ended up with so much upward momentum that I fell back onto my Snorlax plush. Happy cawed angrily as he flew up and landed on my cluttered desk. I really should invest in getting him a perch... I looked over to see Guzma. Guzma was laughing at me and my foolishness. His laughing sounded faint through the glass, but he managed to lift the pane up and started to climb inside.

"Haha, oh gosh, you fell on your ass!" The big bad Skull boss teased me. I stood and finished pulling up my pants, quickly covering my semi-exposed breasts. This prompted further chuckles. I gave him my best death glare. "There's that certified Luna look. If looks could kill, we'd all be dead."

"Could you turn around or something? Geez," I growled at him. He rolled his eyes but obeyed my commands. I looked through my newly purchased clothing and pulled on a navy blue halter top. 

"You are a strange one, Lun," Guzma put his hands on his hips and turned his head ever so slightly to take a sneak peek at me. I blushed and let it go. Guzma has seen me mostly naked, but at the same time, I was still feeling more shy than sassy. With my shirt fully on, I let him know he could turn around. Guzma turned and smiled at me, taking me in. At least, he finds me attractive too. Of course, he didn't compliment how I looked. Instead, he asked, "Say, Luna, you ever flown before?"

I spent a couple of seconds thinking about my Golurk. He was one of my favorites. A Ghost and Fighting-type with a powerful punch. Slow, but he could be used efficiently with a lot of support. Also: he could fly. I smiled fondly as I thought about flying from place to place on my Golurk's shoulder. "Yeah, but I haven't flown recently."

"Ya gonna be in for a treat," Guzma rubbed his hands together. "Course, I hope you are ready for a rough ride..." He looked at me expectantly. I blinked. Oh! It was a pun. I gave him a small laugh.

"A little ahead of yourself, I think," I crossed my arms. "Well, I guess we should get going... I should bring Aria and Linus."

"L-Linus?" Guzma blushed somewhat, pretending he had no idea who Linus was. 

"You know, the Grubbin you gave me? His name is Linus," I smirked. I opened the door to my room, and the pair of bugs came in. Aria landed on Guzma's shoulder while Linus begged to be picked up. I bent down and pulled the little guy into my arms. I caught Guzma staring at my ass, which made me giggle. Aria chirped happily as she started to preen at Guzma's hair. I wasn't surprised to see that Guzma didn't mind her doing that. Honestly, Guzma seemed so chill when he wasn't trying to intimidate people. 

"Yeah, anyway, should probably head outside..." Guzma started to climb out my bedroom window.

"Uh, I have a front door you know," I teased him as I followed him out. I had to shimmy out my window as I held Linus. It turned out carrying a Pokemon and crawling out a window was hard to do at the same time. 

Guzma shut my window and looked at the ground, "Well, I, uh, probably shouldn't be seen comin' in and outta your house. I got a rep-"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved his concern away. "So let's see your Fly Pokemon, huh?"

Guzma nodded and pulled out a pager of some kind. With a press of a button, a flash of light similar to that of a Pokeball releasing a Pokemon brightened the area. Once I lowered my hand from shielding my eyes, I saw one of the biggest Volcaronas I had ever seen in my entire life fluttering before my eyes. I gawked at it, and he laughed. The damn thing was over 6' at least! It was as tall as Guzma. "This is a member of the crew, Volcarona. I don't use 'em for battling, on account of him being a gift n' all..."

"Wait, you can fly on this thing?" I blinked. Aria flew over to the Volcarona and started to chirp at it. It buzzed back. They seemed to be talking about something. "Amazing."

"Heh, it's the only bug that gets's big enough to ride on," Guzma crossed his arms. "A-Anyway, let's get a move on, Lun."

It was a bit awkward to fly on Volcarona. For safety reasons, I returned Aria to her autographed Moon Ball and Linus to his Nest Ball, which brought a smile to Guzma's face. His lips pulled into a smirk as he saw the Moon Ball come out of my pocket. Flying on the Volcarona was tight. Guzma got onto it's back first, then pulled me up to sit in front of him. He then hugged the Volcarona tightly... which meant he pressed his chest against my back. At first, I liked it, though I would never admit that to anybody, but then... It started to make my back ache a bit. That wasn't even the worst part. Suddenly, I could hear sirens going off in the distance and the roars of Pokemon growing closer.

"Shit, it's the fuzz," Guzma growled as I felt him turn his head to look back. 

"What? The cops?" I struggled to speak. Volcarona could fly surprisingly fast, and the wind blew my lips and cheeks around as I spoke.

"Heh, well, flying on an unlicensed Pokemon is technically illegal..." Guzma gave a heartily laugh. How the hell could he talk so normally!?

"Team Skull! Put down whatever kid you got kidnapped there and surrender immediately!" A voice boomed over a megaphone. I turned my head enough to see Charizards! They were flying nearby us. I could see embers brimming along the edges of their mouths.

"Fuckin' grumbies," Guzma clucked. "Volc, kick it into overdrive!"

The Pokemon started to swirl in the air and quiver, as it did, it seemed like the Charizard-riding police would catch up to us. However, Volcarona suddenly picked up a massive amount of speed and zoomed away. I couldn't understand what I saw as the lights of the stars above and cities below blurred. I closed my eyes and hoped that I wouldn't turn into Charizard food, or worse, get arrested then yelled at by my mom. If she found out that my 'future husband' was a thug, I would never hear the end of it. Maybe that was part of my interest in Guzma? Apparently, your early twenties is the best time to plot your teenage rebellion.

Soon, I couldn't hear the cops or Charizards anymore. Instead, I listened to the wind that Volcarona cut through as he flew and the sound of Guzma breathing a bit heavily. He started to laugh, and I became very conscious of his raising and falling chest on my back. I giggled at how boyish his laughter became.

"Haha, fucking grumbies, can't keep up with Volc!" Guzma bragged. "Don't they realize they can't mess with perfection?"

After all that excitement, we flew into what seemed like a thunderstorm. What the fuck? Before I could even look at Guzma, or attempt to anyway, he leaned into me until his lips were on my ears. He said, "Listen Luna, Po Town is under a perpetual storm. Don't ya worry, ya boy has never been struck by lightning yet!" I mouthed the word 'yet' exasperated that he was putting us in such a dangerous position. I could feel him pulling a bit on the Volcarona's fur, encouraging it to fly according to Guzma's calculations - which terrified me. We landed in a place that was booming with activity of its own. Peering over the Volcarona's shoulder, I saw we landed on the balcony of a big, white mansion. A formerly white mansion, anyway, since I could tell there was graffiti all over the place. This was it, this was where Guzma lived, which was both exciting and terrifying. I felt Guzma hop off then wrap his big hands around my waist.

"Easy, Luna, just helping ya down," Guzma sounded almost apologetic. He picked me up and set me down carefully. Did he think I was going to break? He took a moment to pull out that pager thing again, clicked, and the Volcarona disappeared. I would've marveled at the technology, but I was staring at Guzma, still trying to get the ringing in my ears to stop. Our eyes locked for a moment, when he snickered, "Heh, told ya it was a rough ride. Your hair looks even more like a Mareanie!"

The hair in front of my eyes confirmed his statement. I had crazy bedhead going on, I just knew it. I mentally noted to myself to find out what a Mareanie was too. Were they cute? Gross? "Shit," I whispered as I turned away and immediately tried and failed to tuck my hair behind my ears. Guzma put a hand on my shoulder.

"Meh, you worried about stupid shit like that?" Guzma turned me around gently. He looked my face up and down. "You want some truth? Ya look crazy hot when your hair is all messy n' shit."

"O-Oh, if you say so," I dropped my hands from my head and smiled at him. If he thought I looked hot, then that was okay. He was the only person I felt up for impressing tonight anyway. 

Guzma led me to a sliding glass door and cautioned me on a few things. First, not to freak out at the state of the mansion. I assured him that I already assumed it would be a colossal bachelor pad, but he felt the need to stress that it wasn't a big deal. This guy had seen my room twice now, right? I wasn't going to get mad about there being messes or whatever. Second, he told me that his 'boys n' gals' were rowdy and liked to Pokemon battle indoors. I shrugged. I already fought Tup and B, and they were a breeze. I could only imagine it would be the same if I battled anyone else. Linus was more confident now, so it wouldn't be a stretch to try him in a Trainer Battle. Finally, he reiterated that I was his guest and that if anyone decided to do something to me that Guzma would put a stop to it immediately. I planned to stay glued to him all night, so I wasn't that worried. Besides, when I talked with other trainers and people about Team Skull, they all had the same impression - nothing to worry about. Team Skull mostly just caused spectacles and slight traffic delays, but otherwise, Team Skull was toothless. It was Guzma you had to worry about - the guy I was dating. If anything, I reasoned with myself, this was probably one of the safest places in Alola.

Stepping into the mansion, the music I heard from the outside got louder. I didn't understand the genre of music playing. It sounded like R&B, but a bit like Pop Punk? Guzma put an arm around my shoulder as we walked further in. He wasn't wrong; the place was a huge mess. Graffiti on the walls, a random, broken door laid outside of a room I assumed the door used to belong to, and then there were people. A lot of people. We were on the second story, but I saw at least 20 or more grunts hanging around. They all stopped what they were doing long enough to notice Guzma, and I walk into the building. Immediately, they started to shout, hoot, and holler.

"It's our boy!/It's the boss!/Yo, is that a girl!?/She looks like a Mareanie," was the consensus of the crowd. Guzma waved his hand at the grunts as if to say, 'No biggie,' but a tall girl emerged from the group. Most of the grunts wore a Skull Cap and bandanas like Tup and B, but she didn't do that. Instead, she had pigtails of different colors sticking out from two skull clips on either side of her head. She had a fierce look that dared anyone to try and defy her. Genuinely, I was terrified of her instantly. 

The tall goddess of pain approached Guzma and me, and I could feel Guzma get tense. Was he scared of her too? I grimaced at the thought of getting on this lady's bad side. If I did, Guzma sure as shit probably wouldn't be able to help me. The lady stopped before us and crossed her arms. Her expression stayed neutral, but her voice was a lot more friendly sounding than I was expecting, "Heya Guz, so I see you brought a friend?"

"Hey Plume," Guzma started. I blinked. Plume? Was this his little sister Plumeria? All my dreams of her being a cute, little girl were crushed in an instant. "This is my girlfriend, Luna. Play nice, aight? I just wanted ta show her around and introduce her to the guys."

"Ohh, girlfriend?" Plumeria smirked and held her hand out to me. That was surprisingly mature for a Team Skull person. I accepted her handshake. It was firm, but I had the sense that she wasn't trying to intimidate me. Instead, I think I just got scared given how tall she was. I looked over at Guzma while shaking Plumeria's hand, just for a moment, and wondered if he really thought of me as his girlfriend or if this was just a way for me to be easily welcomed by Plumeria. I turned back to return Plumeria's gaze. "I've heard a bit about ya, Luna. My name is Plumeria, and I'm the big sis of Team Skull." Big sis of Team Skull? "I think all my brothers and sisters are cute, but I'll be honest. I heard ya beat the crap outta Tup and B. Don't go around bullying my boys too much, or I'll hafta put you in your place." She gave me a small smile that seemed genuine, but I saw malice in the way she curled her lips. I broke eye contact with her to glance over at Guzma. He was looking off somewhere else suddenly. I sighed. As I thought, he could protect me from everyone except Plumeria.

Still, she seemed like a cool person despite being scary as fuck. Plumeria stopped smiling and regained her neutral expression. Free from her petrifying spell, and I finally replied, "Actually, Tup and B helped me with my trial, and I thought that was kind of weird. Everyone else in Alola seems to say they just disrupt the trials people go on. I kinda thought they'd do the same to me."

"They helped you? That's nice of them," Plumeria looked at Guzma's face, who was averting her eyes with all his power, " _Very_ nice of them."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, let's get ta partying, huh?" Guzma shrugged and started to lead me around Plumeria. I could feel her powerful, goddess vision lingering on my back while Guzma and I walked away. Once we were walking down the stairs, Guzma let out a huge groan. "Ugh, sorry about that. Plume gets, uh, protective."

"No kidding," I shared his groan. Once we reached the bottom of the steps, I spotted even  **more** grunts. It wasn't quite a wall-to-wall party down on the first floor, but it was full. To my right on the ground was a table set-up with turntables and other DJ-looking stuff. I saw a handsome guy doing whatever it is that DJs do. I'll be honest, my ignorance of the party scene was pretty thick. That DJ guy, though, he looked kind of familiar. He wasn't wearing a Skull Cap or bandana like everyone else. Instead, he just had a skull tank and the usual silver neck chain. He had a strong, clean-shaven jawline, blue hair, and a scowl that that only made him look more handsome. Now that I thought about it, he reminded me of Tup and B. Of course, this guy couldn't be Tup or B. Those guys were total goobers. This DJ guy was a hot stud. He noticed me watching him as Guzma was fist bumping random grunts behind me. I blushed despite myself, but the DJ guy gave me a big smile and waved at me. He went from looking incredibly hot to looking like a complete dweeb.

Oh god. That guy knew me. It had to be Tup or B. I thought one of those two guys were hot.

I waved back at him. Tup/B gave me a nod and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing. What a crazy world. Guzma took my hand and started to lead me out from the crowd toward what looked like a kitchen. There were fewer people in this room, and I let myself relax. Being around so many people, I tensed up my back without realizing it. Guzma and I stood in a corner, letting everyone else do their own thing. He towered over me, probably obscuring me from everyone else's' view.

"Sorry, Lun, I shoulda thought ya couldn't meet so many people all at once," Guzma shook his head at his supposed misdeed.

"Huh? I'm okay," I said. I was okay; it wasn't like I was on the verge of a meltdown or anything. "Why do you say that?"

"Ahh, it's nothin' really, I guess I just thought ya were bein' a bit quiet. It's new people tho, so its to be expected, huh?" Guzma leaned down to whisper. "Truth be told, I don't like socializing n' shit, but I kinda have to. I don't want the guys to think I don't like 'em or somethin' stupid like that. Bein' an introvert or whatever kinda blows."

Guzma? An introvert? In a way, I understood him. He had a gang to keep together, so he had to act like a big bad boss. Oh! That made me wonder if all those times when he is talking himself up, is he just doing that for himself more than to intimidate other people? I looked into his eyes and felt for a moment like it was only he and I in this big, messy house. I thought to ask, "So, Guzma, I'm your girlfriend?"

"Haha," Guzma looked aside as he suddenly let out a laugh, "Uh, aren't ya? You are right?"

"Why do you think so?" I licked my lips and reached my hands up toward his neck. He was so cute all of a sudden. 

"Uh, well, cause, ya know, we," Guzma's face turned red as he narrowed his eyes off into the distance, "we fucked?"

"We did fuck," I wrapped my arms around his neck. My touch directed his attention back towards me, and he got lost in my gaze, "I guess I could consider you my boyfriend if you'd like."

"Y-Yeah," Guzma nodded. 

We started to close the distance between us, and I knew if our lips touched that I probably would've forced him to take me somewhere quiet so that we could do the deed. I wanted to finally feel that big cock in my mouth, and I salivated at the thought of blowing him into oblivion. Guzma, the big bad boss of Team Skull who thought we were boyfriend/girlfriend just because we fucked a couple of times, would let me eat him up. Maybe we could even get into some kinkier shit. Some delicious actions that most people were too shy to try, but Guzma... He might let me do them. I could feel his hot breath against my lips-

"Heya, boss, whacha doin' over here by yo-self?" Shouted a familiar voice from behind Guzma. It was Tup or B. They had such similar voices. Guzma pulled his head away quickly and turned to look at the source. I leaned out from the corner Guzma had me pressed against and confirmed it was the hot DJ guy. "Oh oh, it's that Cutiefly girl, yo," he rapped a greeting at me.

Guzma turned to face the guy and crossed his arms, "Hey, B, thought ya were turning the tables, huh?"

"I was, I was," B put his hands on his hips, "It's Tup's turn to keep the mood goin'. I saw Luna was here, and I just wanted ta make sure everythin' was 100! Ya know some of tha boys n' girls prob ain't too happy 'bout ya bringin' her 'round, boss."

"Huh? Whatchu mean?" Guzma questioned. I blinked, I was just as confused as Guzma. B shook his head at us like we were a couple of troublemakers, which was odd cause B and Guzma were, but I wasn't!

"Ahhh, boss, this is why we love ya," B put a hand on his chin and gave me a once over, "Sorry I caused ya trouble, sis. Hope we can make amends."

"Oh, uh, no problem, B," I gave him my best smile. "You and Tup ended up helping me, after all."

"Mm, true, true," B grinned, "Ya look cutie when you mad, so Tup and I just had to lend a hand. Hahaha!"

"Ay, watch it, B," Guzma took a step between B and myself, "This Cutiefly is mine."

"Hoh, I was just commentatin', boss, relax," B crossed his arms, "No worries, boss, I ain't flirtin' or eyein' ya girl. Hope ya can forgive me for noticin' her."

"Sure can," Guzma and B ended up slapping their palms together and interlocking their fingers. Watching such a strange relationship between two hot men... I almost started to ship it right then and there. "I know how freaky you and your bros are, but just know I don't fly that way, man."

"Right, right," B laughed, "Mostly, you ain't tried it out, but I feel ya. Don't think a little Vanillite would be into it either anyways."

Okay, now they seemed to talk about something, and it was sexual. I wasn't sure exactly what they meant, but I was a bit offended at being called a Vanillite. I held up my finger to correct B, but Guzma caught me and interrupted me, "So, why don't we get this meetin' started, huh? I wanted ta let Lun in on our op."

"Hmm?" I searched Guzma and B's faces. Let me in on their op? What were they talking about?

 

Everyone in the house gathered around on the ground floor of the mansion, but Guzma and Plumeria stood on the stairs. They didn't stand all the way at the top, but instead, just up enough steps that everyone could see and hear them. Guzma planted me right in the front of him. B stood on my left, and another guy, who I could only assume was Tup given he looked precisely like B but with a five o'clock shadow, on my right. Why the fuck were these two guys hot and why did they stand on both sides of me? I had to be strong... for Guzma! Yes, I had a thing for hot guys, but the truth was, Guzma was a lot more interesting than any guy I ever met. Guzma was a walking contradiction. Outgoing, yet shy. Smart, but seemed to find little ways to mention how stupid he was. Plus... I just felt a connection between us. It was hard to explain, but I couldn't get the damn guy out of my head since I met him. Not to mention, though, is that Lillie vouched for the guy. A guy who supposedly was able to terrorize most of the adults in Alola and managed to round up a buncha good-for-nothing goons under him. Team Skull, in a way, was an enigmatic contradiction. A gang with high hopes that no one took very seriously at all. 

Maybe whatever Guzma was about to show me would explain everything. Or would it turn out that being notoriously underwhelming was a real thing?

"Hey skulls, it's ya boy," Guzma shouted over the crowd with his arms crossed. He looked just like he did when we first met. The swagger dripped from him like hot sweat. 

"Guzma!!" The crowd cheered. I looked around and saw a handful of others that stood out as much as me. They didn't wear skull tanks or any other sort skull stuff, and like me, they didn't shout Guzma's name either. 

"Aight, aight, settle it," Guzma waved a single hand at the group, and they all obeyed. He tucked his hand back into place, "First order'a business, we got new hopefuls here, raise ya hand if ya new here." I wasn't sure if I should raise my hand because I did  **not** want to join team skill. All those who stood outraised their hands, unsure of themselves as well. I couldn't blame them. But if they weren't sure... then why were they here? "New peeps, I'unno if my crew told ya, but ya don't gotta join the team proper. S'long as your here, ya'll get food n' shelter. Right now, all our electricity gets siphoned from the nearby plant, but we don't know how long that'll last. Grumblies'll probably find out about it any day now." At that, most of the crowd booed and whined, "Hush it, punks. Guzma is workin' on a way to light our town! Next order'a business," Guzma eyed each of the potential recruits, "While ya here, I do ask that ya defend our turf. We welcome you to the fam, so it might mean ya gotta fight at some point. 'Course no fool is dumb enough to step up on  **our** town and face me n' the crew, so don't worry ya pretty lil heads about it." I looked around as the crowd cheered. A few panties and boxers must've fallen to the ground because some of the grunts seemed utterly enamored with Guzma. He exuded such raw power, so I couldn't blame them for finding it attractive. Ah! Now I understood what B meant... 

"We also got a key to the front door," B whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my ear and caused me to jump up in shock. He laughed at my expression. "Well, nobody is gonna get in without flyin' in, so that's just a fool's errand, know what I mean?"

I just nodded.

"Now, let's move on ta the next bit - what mayhem did ya guys wrought this fine day?" Guzma relaxed his posture as he lowered himself to sit on the steps. Plumeria stayed on her feet, still a goddess of pain. "Anybody can go first, just let it out." A female grunt stepped up. Her hair was a beautiful, strawberry pink color, and I had to admit she had the most delicious curves I'd ever seen. "Ahh, Em, whacha do?"

"Boss, I overheard about some dumbass from Johto payin' us a visit," Em began as she pulled out a Pokeball. "This fuck runs himself a dude ranch or whatever the fuck that is. But I heard he beats his wife n' shit." Boos echoed from her audience. The boos encouraged her as her voice got louder, angrier, "So I camp outside they room, right? Can't fuck the guy without evidence of the crime... well, me n' Alisha saw it!" Whoever Alisha was, I heard her give a loud 'mm-hmm!' "And lemme be frank people - it's more fucked up than that. So Alisha and I cornered the mothafucka, and this is what we got," Em flung the ball and out popped a Miltank. She looked around the room nervously, mooing to herself. Em gently placed a hand on the Miltank's head, "Don't worry, Mil, that asshole isn't here." The Miltank looked... relieved? Still nervous, but her body language shifted. She started to sway side to side as normal Miltank did. "The guy cried and begged for his Milly back, but we tol' him, 'uh-huh, you turn yourself into the cops, then we give ya back your Milly.'"

"Guess he didn't turn himself in then? Do we gotta beat his dumbass?" Tup asked as he gestured at Milly.

"You crazy? 'Course he turned himself in," Em raspberried at Tup, "But I lied. Haha! Bitch don't deserve a cutie like Milly, ain't that right?" The grunt smiled down at Milly who mooed happily in response.

Wow. Is this what Team Skull did? I mean, Guzma told me this is what they did, but... I guess it sounds hazardous, yet, they seemed like vigilantes to me. Wait. This is the definition of being a vigilante.

"Whacha gonna do with the Miltank, Em?" Guzma asked. He was leaning forward, listening.

"Well... I'unno," Em pat the Miltank for a moment. Her gaze lingered on the cute cow for a moment. Her eyes narrowed, but more out of frustration than anger, "I guess I didn't think of that. Could we put her up in our usual place?"

"Nah...don't think so, but," Guzma searched the crowd, "Ay, Beat, doesn't your cousin work on the Paniola Ranch?"

"Yea, you want me to bring the Miltank to her?" Beat called out, another female. 

"If ya don't mind," Guzma grinned, "Then again, it's your call, Em. If ya think ya can care for Milly, I'm not against ya keepin' her 'round here. Just clean up the cow pies, huh?"

"Really? Ya mean that?" Em asked. Guzma nodded his approval, and Em leaped for joy. "Aww, Milly, do you wanna come hang with me?" Milly danced, clearly approving of this entire scenario. "Fuckin' sweet!"

"Just 'member, don't use Milly for battles n' shit," Guzma shook his head. "We gotta let our inside guy work on changin' the records. Wait for B or Tup to drop the info on ya, then ya can take her outta Po Town. Got it?"

"Yes, boss!" Em then did that weird arm thing I saw B and Tup do back at Verdant Cavern. It was like they were making a circle with their arm, but not really. I guess it was supposed to look like a skull? I have no idea. 

Everyone cheered and congratulated Em and Milly. It was odd... the vibe I got, honestly, was less like a gang and more like a family. A lot of the grunts were calling Em 'sis.' A few other grunts walked up and presented their various misdeeds to Guzma. Some were as little as knocking over signs and others were as serious as Em's crime of stealing a Pokemon from someone. But all their crimes were directed against people they believed to be bad people. Not only that but I started to believe in their cause just a little bit. It made me wonder what Guzma and the Skulls had against Alolan society. What about Alola could they be rebelling against? That much wasn't clear to me yet.

 

I found myself alone as Guzma was led by Plumeria to greet the new grunts. I wasn't feeling up for it, so instead ventured into the kitchen to see what kind of drinks they had. To my chagrin, the tables mostly had different varieties of chips and soda. What sort of house party was this? 

"Lookin' for the good shit?" B's face was suddenly hovering over my shoulder, and we were practically cheek to cheek. I spun around and went for a slap in self-defense before I registered who it was. Luckily for him, he dodged out of the way in time. He laughed at my dumb face. "Aww, girl, you with ya homies now. No need to worry!"

"What is it with you guys and scaring the shit out of me?" I let out a defeated sigh as I relaxed my tense shoulders, "According to you, all the boys and girls here might want a piece of me, so which is it?"

"Haha," B leaned against a kitchen countertop, "Well, ya got yourself a big catch, can't be upset when the other fishers don't let ya be!"

"Huh? You mean he has groupies here or something like that?"

"Well, the boss don't like to think of them that way, but yea, several of the skulls here want a piece of him," B shrugged, "Only natural, huh? He's their hero. Their savior. Rescuin' kids from broken homes or some of our boys n' girls from parents who don't get it."

"Well, parents and kids disagree all the time though," I stated. Stars know my mom, and I don't always see eye to eye. 

B closed his eyes as his face grew pensive. I wasn't sure how many brain cells were in his head, but they were probably all firing up since B spent a good minute thinking about what to say. I just awkwardly stood by him, hoping no one else would walk up and talk to us. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me as he asked, "What's your stance on people different than ya, girl?"

"Uh," I was confused by the question. What did he mean? Did he mean like... white people? He was white, so maybe that wasn't it. "You say different then me... different how?"

"This is an assumption, but I assume the boss has already verified that ya got girly parts. Additionally, lady, I assume you as straight as an arrow," B wiggled his eyebrows at me, "am I right?" I gawked at him as he shrugged. "Some of the crew and kids here... they got kicked outta their homes, or worse, were gettin' the shit kicked outta them by their parental guardians," B crossed his arms as he leaned his lower back against the counter. "All 'cause'a some dumb shit like who they love or who they are."

I understood what he was talking about. No matter what region you went to, even the ones that were pretty open about a lot of things, there were always a fair share of people who didn't like anyone who didn't fit inside their bubble. I nodded at B, "I see. In that case, I am with you guys. What does that have to do with Guzma- Oh!" I clapped my hands together, "I see. He's not just their hero; he's their hot hero... I got it."

"Bingo Bongo," B winked at me. Bingo Bongo? I giggled at how silly that sounded. "I'm relieved to say the truth, while most people our age tend to be cool... there are still a few that, uh, don't agree." I nodded solemnly. So that's why Guzma let people into this Team Skull controlled town? He wanted to keep them safe along with all the other rejected youth in Alola. A revolutionary indeed. "Say, I was askin' ya earlier, girl! Ya lookin' for the good shit or what?"

"I could use a drink, yeah," I smiled at B. "It's just soda and chips here. I mean, I like savory stuff, but, I thought there'd be booze here."

"Boss hides the alche 'cause of all the damn kids," B shook his head. "That guy, breakin' laws n' shit, but thinks it's amoral to serve them alcohol! Is he really a delinquent?"

 

B led me up to the second floor. I took a small, paper bowl of chips with me and munched while he talked about the various members of Team Skull. Plumeria, the big sis of Team Skull was more or less what other teams considered an admin. Apparently, other criminal organizations had tried to approach them about joining forces, but Guzma and Plumeria wanted nothing to do with the other teams in the world. Tup and B were twins, and they were next in command after Plumeria. This scared me somewhat because while I could see Guzma and Plumeria as being powerful trainers in their own right, I fought both Tup and B. They lost really quickly to my young Pokemon. I had to wonder what was up with this. Next, they went more into Em, real name Emilia. Emilia was one of the earlier teens they saved and a huge supporter of Guzma. B was surprised, apparently, that this girl didn't go all 'ratchet' on me. I had really had to learn some new words.

Grunt B went on and on about so many people in what started to sound like a rapid-fire rap that I completely lost track of everyone. Maybe once I had faces to put to names, I'd pick up on B's little factoids. Eventually, we ended up in a big room. B closed the door behind us. There was a vast, open case of brilliant, yellow stones. I walked up to them to inspect them. How could I not? They were shiny gems! They looked like the Normal-type Z-Crystal I got, but they all had a different symbol inside. B noticed me looking while he searched through a closet.

"Haha, that's boss' birthday gift, yo!" B laughed while he popped open a mini-fridge inside Guzma's closet. "Spent a lotta time on that project, girly."

"What is it?" I asked as I plucked one from the chest.

"Buginium Z, or as they gotta explain to ya'll, Bug-type Z-Cry-Stal," B stressed each syllable like I was a slow-witted person. "We got probably all of the Buginium Z in all of Alola. Hah!" He hopped up from the ground with two, chill beers in his hands. "Ay, I hope ya like brewskis, lady."

"I like fruitier shit, but it'll do," I dropped the Buginium Z back into its chest as I reached out for one of the beer's B had. He handed it over, then popped his open. I inspected my bottle. It was from Unova, and it looked like some cheap shit. I shouldn't be shocked given what I just heard of Team Skulls' financial situation. I gave B a look, and he nodded. He reclaimed my bottle and popped open the top for me. The smell of cheap, apple cider assaulted my nostrils as I took a whiff, but I didn't care. I walked to the bed in the room and sat down. I drank and hoped that by the end of the bottle I'd be pleasantly buzzed. I had to get to feeling more sociable with this crowd of hooligans, and they didn't call this shit liquid courage for nothing.  B observed as I quickly started to chug the whole bottle with a look of amazement as I emptied the contents into my mouth while actively swallowing. A talent I developed at a series of pre-World's and during-World's parties I had attended. "Ahhhh, that shit is cheap and tastes like fucking piss, but," I smiled at B, "I kinda liked it."

"Wait, you ain't underaged?" B blinked at me, wonder still playing on his face. Slowly, I nodded my head and widened my eyes in disbelief. If he thought I was underage, why the hell was he handing me a beer? I could see his face turning red, "Shit, the boss was right 'bout ya! I thought ya were probably like fuckin' 17 or some shit. Ya know, that's kinda morally gray, right?"

"Uh, maybe it would be morally gray for a 21 year old to fuck someone who's almost 18, but Guzma is 25, dude," I deadpanned as I shook my head. "At best, that's like, mega-creepy."

"I mean, you ain't wrong," B shrugged. "Well, won't Tup and Plumeria be relieved."

"Stars," I whined, "You all think I'm some kid..."

"Sorry, Luna," B chuckled, "Honestly, tho, my little honey here just got sweeter."

B took a long drink of his bottle as I shot him a look. What the hell did he mean by that? B pulled away from his bottle long enough to look at my exasperated face.

"What, no comment?" B grinned. 

"Uh, no, I guess not," I looked at the ground. There was no way B was hitting on me. That's impossible. He was loyal to Guzma, so, if anything, B was just teasing me for the fun of it. That pissed me off.

As if on cue, Guzma burst through the door to the room looking mighty pissed off himself. He looked to me, then back to B. I thought he was going to fucking explode, but instead, he walked right up to B and stood at his full height. B, who wasn't short by any definition, was still half a head shorter than Guzma. Their faces were so close they could have kissed.

"Yo, B, whacha doin' in  **my** room with  **my** girl?" Guzma asked, but the stress he placed on certain keywords amplified the implicit threat. B had to explain himself or possibly get wrecked. B, on the other hand, looked as cool as a Shellder. He shrugged and lifted his hands up in that classic, 'I'unno,' pose with a big grin on his face. "You better not be plantin' no ideas in Lun's head, B, or I'm gonna fuckin' destroy ya."

"Wha-? Me?" B mocked a shocked look, "Never would I ever, boss. I was just lettin' your girl get a drink of the piss ya keep in ya room. No worries, boss!" Guzma looked back over at me, his eyes less intense now as he registered that the bottle I had in my hands. The boss seemed to be satisfied with that explanation. B slide away from Guzma and towards the door. He started to close it behind him, but peeked in just to add, "Remember to practice safe sex, kiddos!" With that, B slammed the door shut on us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be lyin' if I didn't admit that I think the fucking Punk Boys and Girls are h o t


End file.
